


The Girl Next Door

by capricethebrat (clownyprincess)



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, D/s, DDLG, Dating, Eventual Smut, Everyone is Queer, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix It, Flirting, Fluff, OC is A Sex Worker, Opposites Attract, Romance, Seduction, Slow Burn, Smut, Suspense, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cute dating, discovering ddlg, gritty real world drama, resolving the past, strippers and bad boys, trauma babies falling in love, understated nuance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownyprincess/pseuds/capricethebrat
Summary: Cobra Kai AU, where the events of season 2, episode 10 do not occur and life continues on for our heroes as they struggle through their relationships and obstacles.Imagine Tory never saw Sam and Miguel kiss... and the subsequent school fight never happened. Imagine Kreese never struck the deal with Zarkarian... and Johnny wasn’t forced out. What might happen next instead?Johnny moves apartments with a view to developing his relationship with Robby. There he meets Tommy, the girl next door, and a whole new adventure begins. Besides romance, there are new opportunities on the horizon for Cobra Kai and Johnny himself. But the shadow of Kreese lurks still...This story is a straight-up romance with lots of X-rated smut.Chapter 19: Johnny has some one-on-one time with Robby and looks for a trainer to get him tournament ready. Meanwhile, he gets more familiar with Tommy's world.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 144
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The full-length story of how Johnny met Tommy and they started getting it on. Two full grown adults who are confident and experienced having a damn good time whilst healing from trauma and becoming their best selves.
> 
> This is a largely light-hearted and upbeat fanfic with heaps of cute romance and explicit, hardcore sex, with a little dash of angst and drama thrown in. Told from a mature perspective, it subtly explores the far-reaching impacts of trauma and the possibility of working past it to claim a happy ending. I chose an AU setting because as much as I love what they’re doing on the show, I also wanted a version where they could have their journeys without quite as much trauma and heartache along the way, where Johnny could keep Cobra Kai and life could continue a little easier for all of them! I also wanted to infuse the world with a queer perspective, and suggest alternative narratives to the fairly conservative trajectories the show presents.
> 
> I really tried to name her something other than Tommy, but she wasn't having it.
> 
> And thank you so much for reading - I would really appreciate your comments and kudos!

Johnny sighed, rubbed a hand over his bleary face, then knocked on the door.

The chain rattled, the door swung open and there she stood, his new neighbour.

“Hi,” Tommy said, too brightly for 7am. “Come on in.”

He followed her into her apartment, trying not to look at her ass. Since it was every bit as round and perky as it had been the other day, this wasn’t easy. So Johnny glanced around at her home, once again overwhelmed by its sheer _pinkness_. He never even knew you could get so much shit in pink. Or why anyone would want to.

“I got coffee,” Tommy was saying to him as she walked into the kitchen. She gestured to the bench, where a couple of large Starbucks cups waited, steam wafting from their lids. “I just got black, there’s milk and sugar there.”

“Thanks,” Johnny didn’t show his surprise, just went on through to the second bedroom she’d shown him the other day and dumped his equipment there before going back to the kitchen and the hot coffee.

Tommy was cleaning her breakfast dishes, giving him a smile as he strode over to the bench. He sweetened his coffee with a little milk, gave her another quick head to toe. Tommy looked good first thing, her long blonde hair tangled, her face fresh and free of makeup. She was wearing some kind of romper, pink and strappy, that only just covered her butt. No bra - her large breasts sat naturally, their shape outlined by the thin material. Johnny looked back down at his coffee as his groin responded with a twitch. 

“I’m gonna get started,” he said, grabbing his cup and turning towards the bedroom.

“Okay. What do you wanna listen to?”

He paused. “Huh?”

“Music. What do you want me to put on?”

Johnny stared. He’d never done grunt work for someone who asked him what music he wanted to listen to.

“Uhhh - AC/DC.” Why not aim high?

“Sure.” Tommy didn’t flinch, just picked up her phone and tapped at it. A few seconds later, the opening chords of _Highway to Hell_ broke the silence and he looked around the room wildly. 

“How the hell - ?”

Tommy laughed at his astonished expression, held up her phone. “It’s a Sonos.”

He had no idea what a Sonos was, but he could ask Miguel later. “Right - of course. Thanks. Uh - I’ll get started then.”

 _Dumbass_ , he said to himself as Tommy giggled and tossed her hair. _Way to be cool._

“I’ll be here if you need me,” she trilled as he strode down the hall and away from the temptation of checking her out anymore.

* * *

Miguel had been over, helping him unload a bunch of crap from his car, when he’d first seen Tommy the neighbour.

The new complex was centered around a courtyard not unlike the last one - one more generic block thrown up quickly and without care, just a little more upscale and better maintained. He’d chosen it because it was still close to the dojo, and to Miguel - and for the second bedroom. The one he was going to keep for Robby, in case the kid ever stayed over. It would’ve seemed an impossible concept a year ago but now - now Johnny had hope things could be different with his son. 

As he grabbed his tools from the Challenger, the door of the apartment across the courtyard, the one shadowed by palm fronds, had opened and the girl had emerged.

 _Woman_. Short but stacked - in all the right places, by Johnny’s view of things. All tits and ass and a little wiggle in the walk. Lots of long blonde hair. Pouty lips below big reflective glasses. She wore pink short shorts and a leopard print crop top that wrapped around and lifted her breasts right up but still let them move as she did. Wide hips, the best kind to hang onto. A super hot babe. Johnny still had his shades on and checked her out freely as he strode toward his new place.

But girls like that were used to being ogled and she sensed it straight away, shooting him a look across the courtyard that was venomous, even from behind her own shades. Johnny glanced away, hiding a smile. As if she didn’t want to be looked at. Miguel emerged from his doorway, caught sight of her strutting towards the street and stumbled on his way back to the car. Johnny rolled his eyes as he went inside his new place, dumping the tools down on the tile and heading to the fridge for a beer. Kid still had a lot to learn. 

Miguel came hustling into the apartment, hastily dumping the box he carried down in the living area. Johnny threw him a soda as Miguel turned to him with wide, excited eyes.

“Sensei, did you see that neighbour? The hot one?” Miguel caught the can easily. 

Johnny shook his head, took a swig of his beer. “How could I miss her?”

Miguel was still a little too over-invested in his love life, had kept urging him on with the dating app, even though it never worked out - the kid always more disappointed than he was. Johnny was just grateful he didn’t know about the almost-thing with Carmen - that would’ve been hard to explain. “You should totally ask her out!” he said as he popped open his soda can, giving Johnny the grin that always plucked at some stupid dumb muscle in his heart, the one that practically screamed _‘approve of me, Sensei!’_. “She’s your type - a 'super hot babe'.”

Johnny had pushed his shades up on his head and now he looked directly at Miguel, remembering it was his responsibility to teach the kid as much as he knew. “Girls who look like that -” he shrugged. “ - they need a lot of handling.”

Miguel scoffed, opening his mouth to set his out-of-touch sensei straight no doubt, but Johnny waved a hand. “It’s not sexist so don’t even start. Some things just are how they are.” 

Which they were. Miguel would learn soon enough himself.

It was a few days later that Miguel came by before training, all hyped up and talking about how he’d helped the hot neighbour with her groceries and, in the process, learned about how she needed someone to help renovate her spare bedroom.

“You did _what_?” Johnny almost shouted when Miguel revealed he had suggested his sensei might be up for the task. 

“What? She’ll pay you!” Miguel pointed out reasonably. “And you _should_ help out your neighbours.” He grinned toothily, looking more cub than wolf. “Especially the hot ones.”

* * *

So now, here he was, setting up to paint this bedroom bubblegum pink and install a wall of mirrors for his hot, high-maintenance new neighbour. She hadn’t even known which wall she wanted the mirrors on, had chosen off the cuff. Flashbacks to other jobs for other high-maintenance clients from his past shot through his mind. He was definitely going soft these days.

There was a little tap at the doorway and he turned to see Tommy standing there. He knew exactly what to expect from girls like this. Here came the micromanaging. Cash deal or not, he was starting to regret his neighbourly beneficence. Why did he let Miguel talk him into this crap?

“I forgot to say use the bathroom any time,” she was saying. “And there’s cold water in the fridge, help yourself. I’ll order something for lunch. You got everything?”

Johnny stared at her for a moment, sponge in hand as he prepared to clean the wall. “Yeah. Yeah, thanks.” Swell. Was that all he knew how to say anymore? 

Tommy lingered in the doorway, toying with a strand of hair that had slipped over her shoulder. “Soo - Miguel mentioned you teach karate, huh? You’re a champion?”

Johnny knew when he was being given an opening to flex, and he took it. “Yeah. Got my own dojo down on the Boulevard. Been doing it since I was a kid. Three times All Valley champ.”

“Wow! Impressive. You must be so fit! You do adult classes?”

Johnny looked at her again with greater interest, recognising the undertone of flirtation. Damn, her tits were good. “Thinking about it.”

Tommy tilted her head, blinked at him. “Maybe I’ll check them out then.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled as she slipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy rolled her eyes a little as she walked back to the kitchen. She’d dealt with guys like Johnny before, plenty of times. Neanderthals. Hot, but hard work. She could just imagine what he was thinking about her place - and her. Anyway, at least the bedroom was finally getting done.

He looked really good in his sweats and shirt, she had to admit, showing up at her door with a graze of stubble and his broad chest keenly defined under thin cotton. She wasn’t used to noticing white guys but Johnny was _big_ and fit and had a way of walking that always made her look twice. 

Also, she reflected as she set about her tasks for the day, it had been a while. She’d definitely been a little keyed up lately so it wasn’t so much of a surprise she’d be more receptive to a random hot daddy neighbour. 

“But we’re not going to do anything silly, are we?” she told herself as she nestled onto her leopard print sofa and opened her laptop, tapping her toes to _Back in Black_. “We’re not thinking with our pussy anymore.” Hot was never worth the heartache and stress of the angry macho type - or the potential of what came after. Violent exes who didn’t know when to disappear were almost the whole reason she was taking time out.

* * *

He’d shown up at her door like that cute kid, Miguel, had promised. Looming in her doorway, his blue eyes startling bright in the shadows of the palm tree.

“Hey,” he hadn’t wasted time, his manner brusque. “Miguel said you were looking for some help with renovations?”

Tommy had smiled and switched it on, remembering how he’d been checking her out the day he moved in. She’d made sure he knew right away that wasn’t gonna be how things flew around here, but might as well use it to her advantage now.

“Hey!” she’d gushed, shoulders back so her tits jiggled. “Come on in and I’ll show you, and you can tell me what you think!”

It worked. Johnny followed her like a puppy, no longer so wary of having his balls broken. It was a delicate balance with men - being just enough of a bitch to keep them from trying anything, but still being cute enough to get everything you wanted out of them. 

“Wow,” he commented behind her as she led him through her place and she laughed, used to the reaction. 

“Aesthetic is everything,” she called over her shoulder, flipping her hair for good measure as they got to the bedroom. Her place was mostly pink, with a little leopard print and iridescence thrown in. It had been years in the making, piece by pink piece, custom painting and DIYing as necessary, and it gave her enormous joy to sit in a place she felt matched her perfectly.

A lot of straight men had found it a little daunting to be in and she sensed Johnny was being really damn restrained regarding his actual opinion. She was used to that too. If she gave a shit about the opinion of men, her life overall would’ve been very different, not just her decor.

They talked about what she wanted and he didn’t ask for anywhere near as much as she suspected the work was worth. His hand around hers when they shook was warm and firm, the strength she felt concealed there so immense her pussy twitched despite herself. His eyes met hers, blue on blue, an intensity there she hadn’t expected. Her cheeks got pink and she hoped he couldn’t tell in the dim lighting she preferred. Last thing hot daddy neighbour Johnny Lawrence needed was an ego boost from her. Caprice the Brat, once a top earner all through Miami, did not give it out to the average schmoe.

Even if there was nothing average at all about Johnny’s body… even if he walked around like he had a big cock... even if the way he looked at her suggested he knew his way around a woman’s body very well. She didn’t need the drama.

* * *

So Tommy sat in her living room and did her best to concentrate on her work while hot daddy neighbour went about his in her spare room. But that proved harder than anticipated when she knew there was a big, buff beefcake sweating it out just a few feet away. It had been a long time since she had just enjoyed the sight of a man at work and again and again she found herself coming up with pretexts to go have a little peek. Took him a bottle of cold water. Asked what he wanted for lunch. Told him she was going to workout in her room. There was no harm in looking. 

“Hey you wanna come check this out?” Johnny was calling out to her as she lit up her first joint of the day. 

He looked over at her as she strutted into the bedroom and snorted as she puffed away. “So that’s _you_ going at it every night.”

She grinned at him, took another drag. “That’s meeee. Want some?” She offered him the joint, and he looked almost tempted for a moment then waved it off.

“I got classes later. Here, look at this - ” Johnny turned around to indicate the wall of mirrors. “Now, I can change it around if you really want, but this way _is_ better. The other wall, in the afternoon the sun will glare right off the mirrors; it’ll get hot and you won’t be able to see a thing. Over here, it’s a different story.”

She watched him as he showed her what he’d done, easily taking command of the space. She supposed he should’ve asked before he just went ahead and did it, but he was right - it _was_ better, she could see it right away now the afternoon sun was beginning to filter in. His work had been meticulous and thorough, the room now a vibrant shade of pink and all the mirrors snugly installed. 

“It’s perfect,” she said honestly, feeling herself beginning to grin. “Totally perfect.” She’d had this project on the backburner over a year and it was worth listening to 80s metal for half the day to finally get it done. She looked over at Johnny who was trying not to look pleased, packing away his tools for the day. Everything he did, every movement he made, was so thoroughly and thoughtlessly masculine that Tommy felt her loins stirring despite herself. She could see the flex of his muscle beneath material, the firm rise of his pecs, tried not to look at his groin as he ambled about in his sweats. Johnny Lawrence got shit done and she hadn’t realised until right then just how much she’d missed that.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny slapped on a little aftershave and gave his reflection a critical appraisal. He’d always known how good he looked - enough women had told him so, checked him out, gone to bed with him over the years that he had no hang-ups around that. God had been smiling down on him the day genes were being handed out. But he had been letting himself go for a while there and he sure as shit wasn’t getting any younger.

Which was definitely showing in how weary he felt right then, after the day of renovating followed by back to back classes. Or maybe it was just that he was going on yet another Tinder date, for some goddamn reason.

Even as he grabbed his leather jacket and keys and headed for the door, Johnny found his thoughts drifting back to Tommy. She’d been way more cool than he’d expected. He’d anticipated her bitching at him for something or other the first couple of times she appeared in the doorway, but it never happened. In fact she’d been kinda sweet.

But, he reminded himself as he started the Challenger and pulled out of the complex, girls like that could be sweet as pie until the first time you told them no about something.

Even still as he sat across from his date - a cute brunette who he could tell real quick was way too uptight - and tried to care about why she loved her spin classes so much, Tommy again flickered up in his thoughts.

He’d been on his way to the bathroom when she’d emerged from her bedroom in lycra leggings and a crop top, her hair pinned on top of her head, sweating and breathing hard.

He’d already observed she had a lot more muscle mass than the average woman - enough to be noticeable. She’d mentioned she was gonna workout before disappearing; now he took the chance to ask her what she did.

“High intensity interval using free weights,” she huffed, smiling at him with the invigorated satisfaction of the athlete post-workout, her breasts heaving as she caught her breath. “And I’m a dancer.”

 _Dancer._ A whole lot of things suddenly made sense. He had no doubts about what kind of dancer she was. They’d paused in her hallway, Johnny leaning against the bedroom door frame, Tommy patting her damp face with a pink towel. He liked that she worked out hard, did something different to the usual California spin class staple - wasn’t scared of putting on a little muscle. Before he knew it, they were talking workouts and she was saying she needed to get some heavier weights, but they weren’t in the budget just yet.

“You can use the weight room at my dojo if you want,” he heard himself say before he was fully aware he was going to say it. He’d been distracted by her tits again. Babes and their tits could get him doing the damndest things.

She took him up on it right away and then asked him how much he’d charge per hour.

"I’m not trying to get more money out of you,” he’d done his best to refuse but she gave him a look as though he was crazy.

“Dude, it’s your space, your equipment - charge me.”

Tommy was turning out to be very hard to say no to. 

Johnny tried to focus on his date, but there was nothing there. It was like they were talking different languages. She was hot enough, but her blouse was all buttoned up and she didn’t seem to get his jokes. He couldn’t see her drinking shots with him until close, or riding pillion on his bike, or letting him spank her ass for that matter. 

Tommy would. He’d bet on it.

* * *

Johnny was in a private session with Hawk and Miguel the next time he saw Tommy. He was putting his top two students through their paces. Hawk was getting cocky, way out of line, and Johnny was drilling his sloppy technique when the dojo door jangled.

“Do it again!” he was shouting at Hawk, cutting the kid no slack. “You’re gonna do it until you do it right!” Hawk was pouring sweat, a scowl of determination twisting his features as he executed his split kicks over and over. “You think you’re too good to work as hard as everyone else? Power is not enough without form!”

He glanced over at the door, expecting to see another student and instead saw Tommy, in hot pink spandex, watching him with something indescribable in her expression.

“Do not slack off,” he warned Hawk and nodded at Miguel to continue his work too before striding across the mat to tower over Tommy, who blinked up at him with long-lashed eyes.

“Hey. You wanna use the weights?”

“Is that okay?” She was smiling, dimples in her cheeks and looking way younger than forty with her long hair pulled back from her face. 

“Yeah, sure. It’s just back through that door,” he indicated, feeling the watchful gaze of Hawk and Miguel behind them in spite of his explicit instructions. “You know the etiquette right?”

“You bet,” Tommy winked at him and he caught the scent of her as she sashayed past, rich and fresh and intoxicating. He couldn’t resist watching her go for a moment, noticing how her leggings fit skin tight, then turned back to catch his undisciplined students watching her too. 

“Hey!” he shouted, making them jump. “What did I say about focus?”

He made sure they didn’t get a chance to speak for the rest of the session. But even afterwards, chastened and exhausted, they came for him with a dozen whispered questions as they stretched.

“Sensei, isn’t that your new neighbour?” Miguel was at once eager and betrayed; Johnny hadn’t said anything about his interactions with Tommy to him.

“Is something going on with her?” Hawk was next, eyes big with curiosity. “Are you tappin’ that, Sensei?”

Johnny rolled his eyes, glancing towards the door that lead into the other dojo, waving the two boys back. “She’s just using the weights now and then. Calm down.”

“But you _are_ gonna ask her out, aren’t you, Sensei?” Miguel seemed to consider no other possibility. “You’d be crazy not to.”

Johnny looked at the two boys, who were gazing at him expectantly, the sheen of admiration in their eyes. He was still getting used to this, having these kids who looked up to him and thought the sun shined out of his ass. He felt a smile tug a corner of his mouth and he glanced towards the other dojo again.  
“I’m thinking about it,” he admitted at last and was rewarded by the ripple of excitement that passed between them.

“But what are you waiting for?” Hawk whispered loudly as he stretched out his adductors. “Strike first, right?”

Johnny eased out of his stretch and sat cross-legged on the mat, pulling his headband away from sweaty hair. “I’m doing some work at her place. As soon as I’m done.” Otherwise there could be complications, none of which he wanted to deal with.

Hawk was nodding as though he understood, looking every bit his seventeen years under all the attitude. “Don’t shit where you eat, huh?”

“Something like that,” Johnny smiled wryly, springing back onto his feet. Miguel was shaking his head at his friend, but he gave Johnny a thumbs up. Johnny grinned at him then gave them both a scowl.

“You can both jog home for slacking off today.”

He cut off their groans with a sharp ‘hai’ and glowered over them, fists on hips as he prepared to impart his final lesson for the day: 

“And one more thing - no ogling the fucking guests.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: One instance of a homophobic slur.

“Girl, there are no prizes for effort when it comes to eating pussy. Either know what you’re doing, or get the fuck out.”

Angelina, Tommy’s client, tipped her head back and laughed.

“Girl, I hear that. I’m too old to play with amateurs,” Angelina was regal, smoothing a long-nailed hand over her braids. “They gotta bring some pro game.”

Tommy was applying polish to Angelina’s freshly-done nails from the set-up in her apartment, a tray of swarovski crystals laid out nearby for the finishing touches.

“I can take care of myself in thirty seconds with a strong battery charge, if I’m gonna give it up to you, you better make it worth my time,” Tommy continued, making Angelina shriek. 

“Can I get an Amen?”

At that moment, Johnny came out of the bedroom where he was installing shelving that day, deliberately not looking at them as he went to the fridge.

“Hey Johnny,” Tommy waved cheerfully at him as though they’d been discussing the weather. “How you doing?”

He pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, nodded towards them. Tommy could sense Angelina giving him a strongly approving once-over - Johnny did look really hot that day in his sweats and a vest, toolbelt slung low around his hips, his blonde hair all disheveled.

“Fine. How’re you ladies?”

Johnny was plenty aware he was being checked out, she could tell. He leaned up against her benchtop with an idle jut of his hip, his tanned arms all thick, ropey muscle, his pecs firm and defined. Was he flexing, just a little?

“We’re gooooooood,” Angelina was flirty, enjoying having a hunk to ogle while she got her nails done. “You working hard in there?”

Johnny smirked around the mouthful of water he took, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Tommy pressed her thighs together beneath the table.

“Hard enough.”

On the stereo, Megan Thee Stallion was belting out the lyrics on one of Tommy’s favourite songs: 

_“ - Okay, I need a Mr. Clean, make this pussy beam, okay, I just might need a baker, make this_ _pussy cream - ”_

Angelina and Tommy cracked up at the expression on Johnny’s face and he seemed to take that as his cue to head back to the bedroom, shaking his head as though he couldn’t be bothered with all this female shit.

“Girl!” Angelina dropped her voice low as Johnny vanished and Tommy started applying the crystals to her nails. “Old guy is _hot_.”

Tommy looked at her, raised her brows. “Girl, you have no idea. He’s a legit martial artist. He’s won trophies.”

"No way! Bitch, you need to move on that. Those arms, god, he could throw you around like a ragdoll.”

“Mm,” Tommy made a noise of resistance, wrinkling her nose. “I don’t know. He’s a bit of a caveman. But oh my god, I saw him at work the other day and it was real hard to just keep on walking, girl.”

The sight of Johnny in his gi, fiercely commanding his students like a drill sergeant, had hit her in an unexpected way. Oblivious to her watching, he had been unselfconscious and natural, his brawny arms on all good display. His voice as he barked orders had her come over all hot and bothered. It had been all she could do not to melt into a puddle of goo when he came over to her, all athletic prowl and coiled power. Damn, she was just a basic bitch after all.

After she’d finished up with Travis, her final client of the day, she was stretching up on tiptoe to get a pot off a high shelf when Johnny stepped up behind her and lifted it down. 

“Thanks,” she said, and took the pot from his hand, giving him only a quick glance so he wouldn’t see the blush on her cheeks. His closeness just then had hit her like an electric shock, the musky scent of him incredibly alluring in a way that bode nothing but trouble.

“Sure. I’m just finishing up for the day - not much left, will only need a couple hours tomorrow morning.” Johnny was scrubbing his hands in the sink and she slipped out of the kitchen and away from his hulking presence before she gave anything away. She was not going to simper and swoon like an idiot just because he could make decisions and get shit off top shelves. And just because he was built like _that_.

“Awesome, thank you so much!” she sounded a little too perky as she grabbed his envelope of cash. “You’ve really done an amazing job.”

He shrugged it off, indicated the envelope as he took it from her. “You’re paying me.” He hesitated then spoke again, jerking his head towards the door where Travis had not long exited. “So that guy -” he stopped. “ - that _was_ a guy right?”

Tommy laughed, couldn’t help herself. “Yeah, Travis is a guy, Johnny.” Travis wore a full face of make-up and six-inch stiletto heels to go with his two-inch stiletto nails. As she’d expected, the fifty-something martial artist with the muscle car was sheltered in certain ways. She braced herself for what would come next; something that had the undertone of _faggot_ to it for sure.

Johnny shrugged as he tucked the envelope of cash into his pocket. “Just, a couple of students were telling me about this - what? No-binary thing the other day. I don’t know. I thought maybe - ” He seemed suddenly unsure of himself in a way that disarmed her. “Anyway,” he waved it off, cocky once again as he headed for the door. “See you tomorrow.”

“Good night. It’s good that you asked,” she called after him as he opened her front door. His mouth tugged up in a little smile as he closed it behind him. 

Tommy sank down onto her sofa, suddenly weak at the knees. Oh shit. Johnny Lawrence was proving to be just a little fucking irresistible. 


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny rapped on Tommy’s door early the next morning. She answered looking like a vision from a centrefold spread and for a moment he was taken aback, couldn’t help staring.

“Come in,” she urged, not seeming to notice as she hooked an earring into one ear. “I gotta go out last minute.” She was bustling around, jamming bits and pieces into her bag, her long hair shimmering in big, smooth waves and her face made up like a glamour model. 

Johnny had followed her inside; now Tommy smiled at him and shoved her keys into his hand.

“Can I come grab these from you later?”

He shrugged, going with the flow. “Sure. You’ll be out all day?”

She squeezed his arm gratefully, her hand warm and soft. For a moment he imagined her with that red lipstick smeared across her face and his eyes skimmed the rise of her breasts in the little peasant blouse she wore. He hoped she’d dress up like this when he took her out.

“I fucking hope not,” she replied, and smiled up at him. “I left cash on the counter. Thanks heaps, Johnny.”

“No problem. You know where I live.” He gave her a wink and her dimples popped, her smile bright. She hadn’t let go of his arm. He’d figured he’d just ask her out later that day but the way she was looking at him... “Hey, listen - “

There was a knock on the door and Tommy squeaked, darting towards it before Johnny could finish.

“Hey baby!” she cried as she threw open the door. “I’ll be just one minute more!”

“That’s cool, baby,” the deep baritone voice prompted Johnny to look across at the door as Tommy vanished into her bedroom to grab one last thing.

Leaning against the door frame was a really big guy. A _really_ big guy. At least 6’5” and over two hundred pounds, all of it rippling muscle. In a vest and cargos, his massive arms were covered in tattoos and his durag was tied down tight over his skull. He nodded to Johnny indifferently, arms crossed.

“Hey, man.”

Johnny jerked his chin. “Hey.” The guy didn’t seem at all worried to be finding another man in his girl’s apartment. But then, Johnny figured grudgingly as he strode down to the second bedroom, a guy like that probably didn’t find many other guys much of a threat.

“Bye Johnny!” he heard Tommy calling out a moment later as she rushed down the hall. The front door slammed and Johnny stood alone in the bedroom he’d painted pink, hands clenching into tight fists.

“Damn it.”

* * *

“Hey Tommy, wanna get burgers with us?”

It was Tory who asked, of course, bold as always. Johnny shot his student a _what the fuck look_ , but the girl just grinned as Tommy hesitated by the dojo door, afternoon sun slatting through the blinds, looking back at them thoughtfully.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. We can talk lifting and tease the boys.”

“Hey,” Miguel said mildly, slinging an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulder. “No conspiring.”

Cobra Kai’s advanced class had just finished and the kids had convinced their surly sensei to get dinner with them, not wanting the fun of being together to end just yet. Tommy had just come out of the gym, pumped and flushed from her workout, and none of them had missed the way their sensei had looked over at her for a quick, intense appraisal before turning away to shuffle some paperwork together. Tommy had been the subject of a lot of excited gossip amongst the students ever since Sensei Lawrence had started letting her use the weight room. Sexy, mysterious, and the only adult woman they’d really ever seen around him, there was plenty to speculate about.

Tommy ambled over to the cluster of students - Miguel and Tory, Hawk and Aisha - who waited for Johnny to finish up in the office, her hips swaying in pink lycra. “I do like teasing boys,” she smiled at Tory who grinned back, pleased to have hit the mark with a cool older woman. “And I could do with more than a protein shake I guess. So you guys are the top students?”

They all started talking at once, eager to tell her all about their classes, the progress they’d made and what they each could do best of all. Tommy chuckled and rolled with it as Johnny emerged from the office, looking lean and relaxed in jeans and a t-shirt, his hot arms sadly covered up again. Tommy glanced at him surreptitiously as the students chattered, surveyed the outline of his pecs and shoulders beneath the thin material, admired how the furrow in his brow sharpened the handsome features of his face. She was curious to see how he interacted with his students, all of whom looked at him with the same worshipful adoration she remembered feeling for her own favourite teacher as a kid.

“Quiet,” it wasn’t the tone he used in class - the one that had made her jump a few times whilst doing reps - but it still had the desired effect. The kids fell silent and looked at Johnny obediently while Tommy hid a smile. He looked around at the group. “Okay, we doing this or what?”

The girls carried on ahead down the street, Aisha and Tory either side of Tommy as they hit her with a dozen questions that she fielded good-naturedly. The boys followed after, trailing behind. The sway of Tommy’s round ass distinguished her as the adult in the trio, though she was a couple of inches shorter than the teenagers. Johnny watched it go side to side, jiggle with every step, and cursed inwardly.

“Have you made your move yet, Sensei?” Miguel was grinning, eager. He’d had his heart pinned on Johnny and Tommy since almost the first moment he’d seen them look each other up and down that day moving in at the new complex. “Gone all in?”

“Yeah, Sensei, you can’t let some other guy beat you to it,” Hawk chimed in, giving Johnny a light punch on the shoulder. The kids were grinning conspiratorially, it was kinda cute. “A babe like that doesn’t stay single long.”

Johnny smiled wryly, big hands thrust into his jeans pocket. “Babes like that are never really single,” he informed the boys, thinking about the beefcake that had picked her up yesterday. “More trouble than they’re worth.” He couldn’t help but enjoy the way they hung on his every word, looking at him with an eagerness to learn that was almost overwhelming. 

Hawk was posturing, in full bad-ass mode. “Trouble can be fun,” he declared coolly, then had the nerve to look at Tommy and give her a long once-over, like he wasn’t just some cocky kid. “Especially trouble like that.”

Johnny smiled grimly, gave Hawk a punch on the arm that was a little too hard. “Watch your mouth, pal” he said. “And your eyes. She’s old enough to be your mom.”

“Mom I’d Like To - “

“That’s enough,” Johnny was irritated suddenly. Hawk wouldn’t be saying shit if he thought Johnny was tapping it. It bugged him, how easily the kid assumed he could talk about her like that. “Show some respect.”

Hawk deflated, brows furrowing as he tried to figure out what he’d done wrong. Miguel was chuckling on the other side, thrilled to be a part of this adult conversation. Johnny glanced at Hawk’s crestfallen face and softened just a little. 

“She’s seeing someone,” he said and Hawk relaxed, as though this explained it all. 

Miguel was frowning thoughtfully as the girls ahead turned into the burger joint, waving at the guys to hurry up and join them. “Are you sure, Sensei? I see her checking you out all the time.”

A smile tugged Johnny’s mouth to hear it. He’d noticed that too. “Like I said, more trouble than they’re worth.”

* * *

“So would you do my nails sometime?” Tory was beaming under the fluorescent lights of the diner, seeming younger and lighter than Johnny had seen her before. 

“Sure, honey,” Tommy was indulgent, reaching a hand across the baskets of fries littering the table between them to take Tory’s hand in hers, examining the short, broken nails and chipped black polish so fundamental to teenage girlhood. “We could do a little cobra on there. You too, Aisha, if you like.”

The girls smiled at each other, brimming excitement. 

“That sounds bad-ass,” Hawk chimed in. “I’ll do it too. A cobra on one hand and a hawk on the other.” He lifted a fist in turn as his friends loudly approved.

Johnny almost choked on his beer, which at least stopped him from objecting outloud to the idea of a Cobra Kai wearing nail polish. He hadn’t said anything about the girls, and the students really didn’t like it when he treated them differently, even though he’d always been taught that was the right way. They’d lecture him using a hundred different words he didn’t understand and didn’t want to. Still… a karate fighting badass wearing nailpolish? It didn’t really translate for him. He swallowed hard around his grimace.

Tommy glanced at Johnny from where she sat beside him; somehow it had just worked out that way - though Johnny suspected his students had made sure of it. “What about you, Sensei? Want your nails done sometime?”

Tory and Aisha gasped, thrilled at her daring. 

“Ha,” he replied flatly, rolling his eyes at Miguel and Hawk, who grinned.

But Tommy wasn’t done, taking one of his hands in hers, turning it over to inspect his short, flat nail plates. “We could do something really cute on here, you’ve got plenty of canvas.” Her touch was light and warm and he was somewhat mesmerised by her slender fingers and the long, pink, glittering nails that contrasted so starkly against his tanned and weathered skin, the tendons and scarred knuckles. He could close his hand easily around hers and the thought of doing it while she sat there, teasing him, had his groin tightening. “Don’t worry,” she smiled flirtily, clasped both hands over his fist. “We can make it _really_ macho.” She was so girlish, the way she spoke and tossed her hair, in a high pony that day. She even smelled good after her workout, like her sweat was laced with sugar or something. Or maybe he was just horny. 

“Hm,” Johnny didn’t pull his hand away but he would’ve been enjoying himself more without the audience. “Macho isn’t really my thing. I’m more a hearts-and-flowers kinda guy.” He said it dryly, letting the full ludicrousness of the statement be felt as he sat there, as macho as macho could be. The kids laughed and Tommy giggled, pressing her arm against his playfully, her thigh brushing his beneath the table. She kept hold of his hand, tickling his palm with a couple of long nails so that tingles raced up and down his skin. “I should’ve known, the number of times you play _November Rain_.”

Oh, ouch. He didn’t need the students hearing about that. Tommy was even more dangerous than he thought.

“Well, someone’s gotta play good music around that place,” he jibed back, a direct hit at the trap, booty rap and RnB that constantly filtered from Tommy’s apartment. 

She just giggled again and squeezed his hand before letting it go. “I do my best,” she countered, deliberately misunderstanding him, then dropped her hand below the table to stroke his thigh, soft and quick. His throat got tight as his cock twitched. He turned back to his burger with a snort. Trouble. 

The teenagers knew Tommy was getting away with something no one else could, and they watched enthralled as the scene played out before them, amazed to see their bad ass and often unpredictable sensei seeming tame as a kitten, letting himself be teased about nail polish and music. But there was something about having a hot babe push his buttons that had always been fun for Johnny. It showed a little spunk, and in this case incidentally assured him Tommy had definitely noticed just how much of a man he was.

The conversation shifted as the kids got distracted by other topics and Tommy started asking Hawk how long his hair took him. Quietly, Johnny was appreciating how genuinely interested in them she seemed, the easy way she engaged with them about their passions, got them talking openly about themselves. She certainly knew a lot more about what was “on trend” than he did; she even had a tikker and a gram, whatever they were. They were swapping phones back and forth to follow each other and Johnny started to feel a little out of place. 

“You haven’t seen Predator?” Tommy was exclaiming at the teens, catching his attention. “It’s iconic. Schwarzenegger in his prime!”

Miguel pulled a face. “That old governor guy? My mom said he used to be a famous actor, back in the eighties.”

“Oh my god,” Tommy was touching her forehead delicately to her fingertips. “‘Back in the eighties’? It wasn’t that long ago!”

“These kids weren’t even born then,” Johnny chimed in to remind her, on home turf again. “They don’t make ‘em like Predator anymore. A classic.”

Tommy turned to him, squeezing his thigh as she gushed. “That concept! I loved the FX. It was so otherworldly, back then.” Johnny got what she meant, remembering how cool the Predator had seemed at the time, moving invisibly through the forest. “That movie opened up a whole new universe to me.” She turned to the table to continue, animated. “Women never had any good roles in action movies but I always wanted to do what the boys were doing. I used to imagine myself as Arnie’s character when I watched it. Except as a girl.”

The kids didn’t fully understand what she was referring to, but Johnny laughed, oddly charmed by the idea of Tommy with her long hair and nails jumping through the jungle in camo gear, about as ferocious as Goldie Hawn. 

“Okay, Private Benjamin. What would you do if you broke a nail? I don’t think they have salons in the jungle.”

Tommy slapped his arm, her outrage playful as the kids laughed along to this heckling war.

“I’ll have you know I can be _really_ butch when I wanna be.”

He looked at Tommy beside him, about as girly as they got, and smirked. “Sure. Linda Hamilton’s got nothing on you.”

“You’re joking but you shouldn’t. Linda Fucking Hamilton was the original inspiration for these guns!” Tommy sat up straight, thrust her breasts out and flexed one arm proudly. She looked great. He knew she worked hard for it, which he understood plenty about. 

“Woah, those weapons are loaded!” Miguel reached out to squeeze and exclaimed to find her bicep “like rock”, which meant they all had to have a squeeze then. Johnny watched them, smiling, suddenly lighter at heart than he had been for a while. Or maybe he was just buzzed from the beer. The one beer.

“What do you think, Sensei, could Tommy give you a run for your money?” Aisha grinned and Johnny drained his beer with a low ‘hmm’ while they waited for his reply.

“I think - ” he set the bottle down, then rolled up his sleeve and flexed to a cheer of delight from his kids, thick bicep standing up, deltoid wrapping tightly around it, tricep twanged hard. “ - she’s outgunned here.”

Tommy’s hand had flown up to her mouth and her cheeks were pink as she gasped, but he didn’t look at her. The kids were heckling him, in hysterics at this unexpectedly playful side of their sensei. He rolled his sleeve down, shaking his head. “Okay, okay, that’s enough.” He couldn’t let them think he was going soft.

“No fair,” Tommy pouted like she didn’t mean it, dimples playing in her cheeks. Johnny just shrugged, grinned roguishly. 

“Put it down to the fundamental difference between a man and a woman, girls,” he said, which earned him a gasp of protest from Tory and Aisha’s rolled eyes - but Tommy just smiled, and he could tell she liked it, a lot. Her leg brushed his under the table and he pressed back. 

What had he been saying to Hawk about trouble? 


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy hovered by the mat, watching Johnny go through his kata after classes had finished for the day. 

He moved with a lethal grace, like a panther in his black gi. She supposed he would’ve wanted her to think of a cobra, but to her he was all wild cat, big and powerful and dangerous in the most exhilarating way. She could’ve watched him all night.

But he came to an end of the sequence, his eyes shifting to meet her reflection in the mirror. 

“What’s up?” He grabbed a towel and came towards her, wrapping it around his neck.

“I had a favour to ask.”

“Yeah?” He was lightly perspiring, his skin glowing with exertion and vigor. She tried to keep her eyes from roving up and down his body as he got close. She hadn’t seen Johnny anywhere near enough the last couple of days and after the tension that had been building between them, she was a little confused. 

“I’m doing a shoot for a magazine tomorrow but my usual security had to go out of town - any chance you could do it? I’ll pay you,” she added hurriedly. “I just really don’t like doing them without someone on my team.”

Johnny stared as he comprehended what she was asking. Although he’d been trying to avoid Tommy and all the trouble she promised, he could see she was anxious and the caveman in him prickled in response. He’d dated strippers before - he knew what kind of photoshoot she meant. And frankly he didn’t like the idea of her doing it alone either. 

“Sure, of course,” he waved off her uncertainty without hesitation, the smile that she gave him alarmingly gratifying. “What time you wanna go?”

“Thank you!” She pressed one of her damned soft hands to his arm, her blue eyes bright. “You’re saving my ass. Is 8am okay? It’s at Lechuza.”

“No problem.” It wasn’t quite rescuing a damsel in distress, but it was the closest he’d been for a while. He’d forgotten it felt good to have a woman look at him with  _ hero _ shining in her eyes. Tommy glowed after her workout, errant strands of hair loose around her face. Looking down at her, he realised uncomfortably he’d missed seeing her smile at him; avoiding her was easy but walking away once she had him cornered was not. “I’ll be there.”

“You’re too good to me,” Tommy saw something flicker across his gaze, as though he were quickly shutting a door. His blue eyes were so vivid under the fluorescent lights of the dojo, the lines on his tan face telling the story of his life and making him more deeply attractive to her the longer she looked. “I’ll get the coffee.”

Johnny smiled a little. “You always do.”

Tommy grinned, then bumped her hip against his playfully. “Gotta be good for something.”

“More than that.” Johnny regretted the words almost as soon as they left his mouth, even as her cheeks pinkened. It was difficult not to respond to her flirtiness, not to behave the way instinct told him to when she smiled and tilted her head and touched his arm a lot. And right then, with her being so cute and appreciative, the temptation to reach out and brush her hair back over her ear was almost too much.

For a moment they looked at each other, and the silence grew. A silence he would’ve used to kiss her, were things different.

_ When is he gonna make a move already?  _ Tommy thought to herself. Johnny Lawrence did not seem like the wallflower type and the way he was looking at her was unmistakable. At this point she’d given him so many openings he could call her swiss cheese. She didn’t ask guys out. That’s not how it worked!

“So how about you show me a few moves then?” Tommy elbowed him, then kicked her shoes off, backing up onto the mat. A little playful wrestling might galvanise him. Johnny was shaking his head, but not seriously, hooking his thumbs over his belt.

“I don’t think so.” 

There was a little smile in his voice that urged her on, and she began to bounce on the balls of her feet, raising her fists up.

“What? You think I can’t handle it? I’m buff, I’m tough, come on, come and show me what you got!”

Johnny had stepped onto the mat before he knew it, unable to resist the prospect she presented. Tommy liked playing, that much was certain. He just wondered how far she’d  push it and if he’d be able to stop.

“That gym muscle ain’t gonna cut it on the mat,” he advised her as he cracked his knuckles with deliberate force. “But it’s your funeral.” Tommy was giggling and flushed and he was all too aware how badly he wanted to get his hands on her, boyfriend or not.

Johnny knew when hot girls wanted to be ‘shown a few moves’, they definitely wanted to get swept off their feet, but not actually hurt. He showed her a few punches and blocks and she picked them up easily, her dance background having honed her motor skills. But karate wasn’t actually dancing and being able to execute a sequence with grace was not the same as fighting freestyle. The sparring would be the fun part.

Tommy was keenly aware of Johnny’s proximity, the light touch of his hands as he corrected her form and guided her leaving a sear behind, like a brand, everywhere he grazed. He’d been working all day and his scent was strong but pleasant, making her want to get closer, nuzzle into him and breath it all in. He kept his demeanour professional but she didn’t miss when his hands lingered on her hips a touch longer than it took him to position them. 

“I can do this,” she was confident, pleased with herself after matching Johnny’s movements perfectly. She had plenty of practice learning a routine quickly. Johnny was smirking, but faced her off all the same, demonstrating the customary bow. 

He was so much faster than she’d anticipated. Within two moves she found herself breathless on her back, the mat cushioning the impact. “No fair!” she cried, as she realised he’d hooked a foot around hers, tripping her up. “Again!”

Johnny chuckled as he grabbed her hand and hauled her easily onto her feet. She gasped to feel it. “That’s what they all say, until they don’t.”

Not caring how dirty it was, she went for him as soon as she was upright again. But it didn’t matter. He was agile, experienced and way more powerful than she’d even imagined. His remark about gym muscle was hitting home. He slapped away her punches like he was swatting a fly, grabbed her wrist and jerked her in against him. She felt the hard swell of his chest beneath his gi, his groin as it made contact with her ass, then his foot hooked her heel again and down she went. Even as she hit the mat she wanted him to do it over and over, the thrill of being knocked off her feet so easily feeling like foreplay, making her flush and gasp. 

So she tried to tackle him next, bring him down with her. He laughed like he couldn’t help it when he barely swayed against the force of her full weight, stepped to the side and tripped her up again. This time he did go down on the mat with her, dropping intentionally onto a knee and breaking her fall with his hands on her shoulders, letting her drop gently back this time. She huffed, looking up to where he knelt beside her, smug and smirking. The robe of his gi had fallen open a little in the fray and it was all she could do not to reach up and run her tongue along the firm rise of his pec, the muscle bulging temptingly. She’d spent too much time admiring his physique beneath his clothes, imagining what it would feel like to run her hands all over his hard body, have his nipples between her teeth, the weight of him on top of her. 

“Had enough?” Johnny grinned down at her, enjoying how she looked on her back all astonished and breathless. He was aroused from the play - it couldn’t be called a  _ fight _ \- and by how hard and seriously she tried and he wasn’t thinking as straight as he had been before they stepped onto the mat. Feeling how easy it was to throw her around, the press of her breasts against him, the enticing scent of her, were all leading his thoughts rapidly down one very particular path, the blood rushing away from his brain. 

Tommy was looking up at him with pink cheeks and wet lips, her eyes lidded and bright. “Have  _ you _ ?” as though she wasn’t the one flat on her back after a frankly embarrassing series of failures. She giggled and Johnny knew if he kissed her now, she wouldn’t stop him. 

His cock was hardening in his jockstrap, Tommy’s breasts so round and soft in her crop top, nipples pressing hard against the lycra. He could imagine fucking her right here in the dojo - pulling her leggings down just enough to thrust inside her, mouth on her tits, the kind of noise he was sure she’d make. And even just over a year ago he would’ve acted on the desire, not giving a fuck about what it meant or could lead to.

But Johnny Lawrence was a better man than he used to be. Even if sometimes it was no fun. 

Reluctantly he stood up, offering her a hand. “I got a bunch of shit to get done before tomorrow. Better finish up.”

Tommy swallowed her wounded pride and took his hand, hoping her cheeks weren’t going too red. “No problem.”  _ What the fuck was going on? _ “That was fun, thanks.”

He pulled her to her feet, then let go of her hand. “Yeah. See you in the morning.” He was gentle but gruff, turning away quickly to stride towards the office, leaving her staring awkwardly after him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lechuza Beach was quiet that early Sunday morning, the sun sparkling off the water as the gulls cawed and scavengened for scraps.

They were shooting on the rocks, away from the scattered bathers and fishermen trying their luck. The photographer and his team were about what Johnny had expected - wimpy-looking guys who spent too much time indoors and on their asses. They hadn’t been surprised to see him arrive with Tommy - hovering close by her side in his shades and leather jacket as they’d come up to the meeting point - but they had gotten quieter. Johnny didn’t know if they were only being so polite and reserved because he was there but he didn’t care - so long as they were.

Tommy emerged from behind the rocks where she’d changed, a pink robe wrapped around her. She smiled at him, squinting in the morning sun.

“All good?” His voice was gruff, his arms folded, but his gaze on her was gentle behind his shades. She seemed small and exposed on the beach in just the fuzzy robe, her bare legs sticking out, battling the wind by smoothing her hair back down, over and over.

“Yeah, you?”

“Don’t worry about me.”

The photographer hovered nearby, eyeing Johnny cautiously. He glanced over, and the guy took his chance:

“We’re gonna get started now, I think - ” 

Johnny looked at Tommy, who nodded and began tugging the ties of her robe apart. He looked out over the water as she shrugged it off her shoulders, wearing only a tiny gold bikini underneath. 

“Would you hold this, please?” She meant the robe and he took it from her hands, looked her over quickly, tried not to look again.

“Sure. Just shout if you need me.”

Tommy gave his arm a squeeze then tiptoed barefoot over the rocks to where the photographer had set up. They had a brief exchange about what he wanted, then Johnny looked away as she got into position, letting his gaze skim the surrounding beach. The shoot was what it was, but he didn’t have to be a creep about it. It was bad enough there were three other guys circled loosely around her, surveying the scene like she was a piece of meat in her bikini. There was an assistant to reflect the light and another guy on a laptop, scanning the images as they came through and giving feedback to the photographer. The atmosphere was professional and impersonal but Johnny still prickled with tension, his jaw tight. He caught bits and pieces of the photographer’s directions when the wind threw them his way, tried not to imagine how Tommy looked following them, stripping her bikini off. 

Tried to keep his cool hearing another man say that shit to her.

* * *

The ride to Lechuza had been revealing.

I’m not playing any of that crap. No fucking way,” Johnny was intractable as he pulled out of the complex parking lot, not having had a mouthful of coffee yet.

“It is _not_ crap!” Tommy propped the iridescent pink bluetooth speaker on the dashboard. “You know, there is a total overlap between metal and rap fans. There is a shared intensity that can appeal to both demographics.”

“Whatever,” Johnny muttered as he took a sip from the Starbucks she’d gotten, as promised.

She swivelled towards him from the passenger seat, suddenly cute. “And it just really helps me get into the right headspace for this kinda thing, Johnny.”

She knew just how to pitch it to hit him right above the dick. 

“You know, I gotta be naked out there - I gotta be feeling myself, feeling my power, Johnny. ”

Maybe it was the way she always seemed to purr out his name, all throaty and sweet, but Johnny gave in. 

“Fine. But on the way back - my choice.”

She bounced in the seat, smiling and triumphant. “Thank you! Trust me, you give it a chance and I know you’re gonna dig it.”

Johnny snorted as she tapped away on her phone. “Don’t count on it.”

A second later and a hard beat blared from the little speaker, Tommy bopping along. He glanced at her and shook his head, but mostly for show. He liked her sitting there bouncing in his passenger seat a little too much. She was all done up again, looking like a fantasy sprung from the pages of Playboy, wearing something pink and skimpy and summery that barely contained her breasts. 

“So you did one of these the other day?” He hadn’t thought much about where she’d gone after he’d seen the guy who picked her up.

Tommy clicked her tongue, sipped her coffee. “Yup. They always seem to come in at once.”

Johnny was thinking harder now, unconsciously tapping the steering wheel to the beat of Rico Nasty belting out _Smack a Bitch_. 

“So - it’s usually your boyfriend who helps you out?”

Tommy looked at him quizzically from behind her shades. “Boyfriend?”

Johnny tensed, suddenly unsure. “That guy - the one who picked you up?”

Tommy started laughing, as though he’d just delivered the best punchline she’d ever heard. “What, _Christopher_? Chrissy? Oh my god!”

“What’s so funny about that?” Johnny was a little irritated, not understanding why his assumption had been so far off the mark. Guys like that and girls like Tommy always went together. 

Tommy reached over to touch his arm, her giggles sweet. “Oh Johnny - Chrissy’s gay. Like. Big time, huge, gigantic, enormous, gay.”

Johnny stared ahead, not seeing the road. “What?” He thought about the guy who’d been at Tommy’s door, an obvious heavy lifter, looking like any other guy he’d ever seen at the gym. “That’s -” 

“Oh Johnny,” Tommy was still laughing, but it wasn’t cruel. “You really thought he was my boyfriend?” He wasn’t sure, but there seemed to be an air of relief about her laughter. 

Johnny shrugged, still not getting it. “What else would I think? Showing up at your door like that.” _L_ _ooking like that_ , he added silently. 

Tommy just smiled away. “I promise you, Chrissy is 100% all about the D. Like, you can’t get him off the D. He is, in fact, addicted to the D!”

“Right, I get it,” Johnny’s neck was hot and kept on staring ahead, playing it cool. He wasn’t interested in any D except his own right then. His thoughts were turning back to the night before, to her on the mat beneath him, waiting for him to kiss her. Not just trying to stir up a little drama, but telling him loud and clear to shoot his shot.

“You’re so cute, Johnny,” she said it sincerely, sweetly, shaking her hair back over her shoulders and beaming at him as they sped towards Lechuza. “You know lots of gay guys are masc like that, right? You probably sparred with so many of them and never even knew.”

“Look, no one used to talk about that shit. Things have changed a lot. I’m catching up.”

He didn’t mean to sound as defensive as he did, but he knew he was way more out of touch than others his age. Tommy was thirteen years younger than he was, and seemed totally plugged in. And he wasn’t going to tell her about Dutch just yet. 

“I know,” she had turned entirely towards him on the seat, folding her knees up and looking like she belonged there. “And there’s nothing wrong with that. Plus you’re a fast learner. You’re enjoying the music, huh?” She nodded cheekily towards where his hands tapped on the steering wheel. 

Johnny stopped tapping and scoffed. “It’s got a little rhythm,” he replied dismissively. Actually, it was better than he’d expected, especially because the lyrics were funny - and filthy. But it still couldn’t beat _Appetite for Destruction_ for pure head-banging, heart-tugging musicality. 

_Dumbass,_ he was thinking as Tommy giggled over her coffee cup and the beach came rising up before them. He should’ve just made a move. This is where being the better man got him.

* * *

Johnny glowered on the outskirts of the shoot, reminding himself the guy was just doing his job as he directed Tommy how to pose and look at the camera. They’d gone just around the rocks for the nude shots and now both assistants were crouched around the laptop, watching as the new images uploaded. Johnny wondered if they both really needed to be there, and with a Herculean effort resisted saying something. This was Tommy’s job. He watched a flock of gulls take flight across the cloud-flecked sky, arms folded tight over his chest, jaw clenched. Indistinct as though were from a few feet away, even looking at the thumbnails on screen felt sleazy. He sighed and wished he had a beer, had thought to pack a few.

One of the assistants looked over at him, stood up. He had a septum piercing and a scraggly looking goatee. He gave Johnny a nod, trying to be friendly.

“Zat your girl, man?” 

Johnny stared blankly back at him from behind his shades, not trying to be friendly at all. “That your business, man?”

The guy sat back down. 

The photographer was coming back around the rocks, screwing the lens cap back on his camera. “Okay, we’re done, I think.” He glanced over at Johnny, gave him a weak smile. “She’s just getting dressed.”

Johnny watched him clamber past, then stepped across the rocks as Tommy emerged, clad once more in her bikini, looking tired. She smiled to see him and he held out a hand to help her across a small cleft in the rocks. The wind had picked up, whipping her hair around, and she shivered a little as she hopped over beside him, folding her arms across her breasts while her skin dimpled. He wrapped the robe around her shoulders without thinking, pulled it close across her chest - and then backed off as he realised he might be going too far. Tommy tugged the robe on, sighing with relief, and he pushed his sunglasses up on his head to peer seriously down into her face.

“You good?”

She smiled and hooked her arm through his as they turned towards the path. “Yeah, totally. No problems. Thanks guys,” she waved cheerfully at the trio packing up their equipment. They waved back, but Johnny didn’t bother. That wasn’t part of his job description. He was just there to look after Tommy, which now meant getting her back to the car and into some clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> protective Johnny makes me swoon all over everywhere goddamn.
> 
> plus I love when he stonewalls other men trying to bro down with him.


	8. Chapter 8

“Nah, forget about it.”

“Johnny!” Tommy laughed and shook her head, the envelope of cash in her hands. “You have to take it. You just spent hours schlepping me around.”

Johnny snorted, looked straight ahead on the road as the Challenger zipped along the highway. “I’d feel like a pimp.”

Tommy rolled her eyes. “Oh please, so melodramatic. I get paid five times more than this. Pretty lousy cut for a pimp.”

Johnny grimaced, gripped the steering wheel a little harder. “Look, it’s just the right thing to do.”

“I feel like paying you for work you’ve done is the right thing to do.” There was a little challenge in Tommy’s voice. He glanced at her, sunglasses masking his eyes. She was sitting back in the passenger seat, half her face behind dark frames, pink gingham dress hugging her curves, her lips set in a determined little pout. 

“What kind of man would take money for looking out for a girl?” His rough voice was edged in scorn.

“Oh my god, Johnny! One who was working!”

Johnny shook his head, resolute. “Nah. Don’t worry about it.” 

Tommy huffed, then popped open the glovebox, shoving the envelope of cash inside. “Don’t be silly. You should be paid.”

Johnny watched the glovebox close, her long nails sparkling in the sun as she pressed the compartment shut. He sighed quietly. This girl was stubborn, and he felt like a heel.

“So when does the spread come out?” he asked to change the subject.

Tommy shrugged. “A few months, I think. I never pay attention once I get paid. Why?” she was looking his way, a smile curving her lips. “You wanna get a copy?”

He laughed, his neck and cheeks growing hot though he stayed cool. “I know where to find the real thing.”

She wiggled cheerfully around on the seat and he struggled to keep his eyes on the road. “By the way, thank you for being such a gentleman on set.” She reached over and gently touched his thigh, her fingertips resting there. “I really appreciate it.”

He tingled where she touched him, but he just shrugged, nonchalant. “I’m not so hard up I gotta be sneaking looks like some virgin pervert.” 

She was grinning, looking at him though he kept his gaze fixed ahead on the road. “What about if you were invited?” He could hear the flirt in her voice and his groin responded, blood rushing in.

He looked at her, turned towards him on the seat, eyes hidden behind her sunglasses. There was no business left, no boyfriends and no more reason to wait. Finally. 

“How about we go out sometime, you and me?”

Did her cheeks get pinker? It was hard to tell behind his tinted frames with the bright sun glaring outside the car. But she wiggled again.

“I’d like that,” she smiled widely, toyed coquettishly with a strand of hair. “When?”

Like a knot in his chest had snapped, Johnny felt a lightness spread across his shoulders. It was Sunday afternoon, hot and fine, and he couldn’t think of a single reason not to. 

“How about right now?”

Tommy was bouncing around in the seat then, beaming and excited. “Yes! Yes, let’s go out right now! Oh yay, Johnny, yay!”

He was smiling at her enthusiasm, pleased by how happy she suddenly seemed. 

“Should’ve asked you sooner,” he remarked and she punched him lightly on the arm.

“Yeah, you should’ve. I thought I’d lost my touch.”

Johnny chuckled, shook his head. “Next time try mentioning the 200-pound beefcake who shows up at your door one morning is gay right up front. Makes things a little easier.”

She cocked her head sassily, twirled hair around one long-nailed finger. “Shoulda shot your shot anyway.”

“Hm. I’m trying to do things differently these days.”

She was silent in response to that, reached out and gently stroked his arm. The stereo crackled and the tape rolled on to a familiar rhythmic beat and Tommy squealed and reached over to turn up the volume dial.

“Yaaaas! I love this one!”

It was Unskinny Bop, by Poison. A good one.

“This is my theme song!”

Johnny chuckled. So far there had been a dozen or so tracks, from the trip there and now back, that were Tommy’s “theme song”. He started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as Tommy bounced in the seat next to him and sang along, knowing most of the words to this one.

_“Unskinny bop! Just blows me away - unskinny bop bop! All night and day, yeah -”_

He glanced away from the road from time to time to watch her groove, breasts jiggling in her little cotton dress, skirt riding high on her thighs. 

_“Unksinny bop bop bop bop, she just loves to play, yeah - ”_

“Yeah, she does,” he remarked out loud, a smirk on his lips as he nodded along to the beat.

Tommy clicked her tongue, smacked a hand lightly against his thigh. “So where are we going?”

He liked that she left it up to him. He’d known as soon as he suggested that day - Tommy’s playful mood and the balmy weather, the golden afternoon stretching out before them making it an obvious choice. It wasn’t far from where they were and it had been so long since his last visit. Johnny felt like having fun. A smile curved his mouth and he reached over with one hand to cup Tommy’s knee, stroking her silky thigh with his thumb.

“You’ll see.”

* * *

Johnny Lawrence was really fucking hot.

Tommy was glowing as Johnny purchased their Unlimited Use bands at Golf ‘N Stuff, looking like a rugged dream in one of his perennial t-shirts and faded jeans. It was a uniform that showed off his broad shoulders and chest, straight hips and long legs better than anything else he ever wore and she quietly died a little inside every time she looked at him. 

She loved that he’d been spontaneous, that he’d picked this place, that he’d kept it a surprise. He got sexier every minute she spent with him and a little more of his shell peeled back, revealing a sweetness and humour that was as charming as it was unexpected. 

He strode over to her and she was glad for the sunglasses that hid half her face, keeping her from looking like too much of a swooning dork. 

“Okay,” Johnny said, taking hold of her wrist to wrap her pass around it. “Ladies choice. What do you want to do first?”

It was how naturally it came to him, to just put the pass on for her like that, that had her heart racing and her knees feeling weak. She had to swallow and clear her throat before she could trust herself to speak.

“Golf! I need to get off my ass for a while.”

He laughed and then took her hand in his, turning towards the miniature golf course. His easy confidence thrilled her, the size and strength of his hand around hers stirring something in the very core of her that had been dormant a long time. “Well, I wanna look at your ass for a while, so that’s fine by me.”

She tutted and tossed her hair, but really, she loved it - and could tell he knew.

It was easy to flirt on a miniature golf course, to strut and pose and brush up against him. He didn’t make much of a secret that he was checking her out and she enjoyed it for the first time in a long time, being desired by someone she desired too. The course was flocked with families out for the day, kids milling and shrieking, adults herding them along and eyes everywhere. She couldn’t help but squeeze his biceps from time to time, run her hand up his chest, just to feel how solid and real he was, just to let him know how much she wanted to touch him more.

Johnny watched her tee up then stepped up behind her, taking her gently by the hips and tugging her back against him. “No, no, no. You’re doing it all wrong.” She could hear the playful edge in his voice as he came up close, smelling like cologne and his own pleasant musk. There was a thrill just in his touch now, as anticipation and longing built within her. 

“Oh, am I?” she giggled, pushed her ass against his crotch and wiggled it back and forth as he stroked her hips, forgetting about the putt. An older woman shot them a disapproving look as she walked past after a couple of kids and they doubled over together, laughing. Johnny’s hands slid around over her stomach, his breath was hot against her neck.

“Ooooh, she think we too grown to be canoodling out in public like this,” Tommy was amused, not the least embarrassed; she did as she pleased. They were at the windmill and for a moment there was no one around them. Suddenly, Johnny spun her around and pushed her up against the fence, his hands strong on her waist.

He bent down and pressed his lips softly to hers, his mouth so warm and sweet she swooned against him.

It was only brief; his tongue just grazing her lip before he straightened up again, his grip on her waist still firm. Tommy was giddy and knew her cheeks were pink as she looked up into his handsome face, smiling cockily down at her.

“Had to,” he explained, his voice a sexy growl. Tommy had to hold herself back from asking him to do it again. “Come on, let me show you how to do it.”

As he took her hand to lead her onto the next hole, Tommy realised she was wet, so wet he could’ve had her right there on the green if he wanted.

* * *

“No, I hate that woo-woo bullshit!”

Tommy was on her third margarita, animated and flushed next to him in the booth at the bar they’d stopped at on the way home. Johnny was grinning, enjoying himself more than he had in a long time.

“So you don’t wanna know my star sign or any crap like that?”

Tommy scoffed. “No! It’s bullshit!” She took a sip of her drink, licked the salt off her lips with an “mmm!” and he thought about kissing her for what had to have been the hundredth time that day. But he was officially too goddamn old to be necking in public. They’d be heading home soon enough. “I can’t believe you’d think I was into all that!”

He laughed, took a sip of his beer. “Well, you did ask my birthday. I thought you were gonna do our astrological charts right here!”

She pulled a face at him, a cute one. “I said I meant year!”

“Hey look, it’s happened before,” he said seriously, one particularly bad date springing to mind.

“I believe that, actually,” she laughed. “People are fucking weird.”

He took another swig, grinned at her. “You would know.” He could just imagine some of the creeps she encountered at the club or trying to date. 

“Too well!” She pressed her hand gently to his chest for a moment, just like she had been all day. He’d nearly called her out once for copping a feel, but thought she might stop doing it then. There had been something so simple and easy about their afternoon out, it took him back to when he was young and anything felt possible. Everything in his life had been steadily turning around in recent times and Johnny realised as he drained his beer that he was actually feeling happy. He glanced at Tommy beside him; she’d insisted he sit next to her rather than across, which meant he could put his arm around her from time to time while she touched his thigh and chest, and laughed at his remarks. She looked so young and light-hearted after their day out, her hair a windswept mess, pink cheeks and all her lipstick long gone. She was looking at him with her head tilted back, her eyes lidded softly, and he felt his gut slowly flip.

He hadn’t dated in a while - a couple of years at least. Drunken one-night stands were one thing, spending real time with a beautiful woman he really liked was another. His former confidence had taken a hit in recent times - he’d felt like he’d been losing his touch as he stopped giving a fuck about anything. All those lousy dates he’d been on lately hadn’t helped. But now here he was with a super hot babe beside him and it was all easy. Better, it was easy and fun. And Tommy was unmistakably giving him a look he knew very well - the one that said _“oh please, won’t you fuck my brains out Johnny - very,_ very _hard if you don’t mind?”_

He watched her drain the last of her margarita, then jerked his head towards the door. “Wanna go?”

* * *

Back at the complex, Johnny walked her to her door, across the courtyard and down from his, his arm around her shoulders. He felt so solid, so warm and steady pressed against her.

“Thank you for the best date I’ve had in a really long time,” she told him, squeezing his waist and already not wanting to let go.

They turned to face each other at her door and he took her hands in his. “Same.” He was so goddamn handsome when he smiled, blue eyes crackling with vitality. “Let’s do it again soon.”

“Yes, please.” Tommy’s heart was pattering away in her chest as she looked up at him, her loins aching. He lifted a hand to push a little hair back over her ear, his gaze soft, making her tingle. Then he bent forward and kissed her. 

_Oh yes._ Tommy closed her eyes as his warm mouth met hers, the long anticipation of the day finally realised. For a moment his lips hovered briefly, gently, then he came back with greater intensity, his big hands finding her hips and tugging her groin against his. 

Johnny tasted like beer and popcorn and something that was just him, something that made her desire for him swell. His mouth coaxed hers open, his arms running around her back to pull her close against him as she tipped her head and let his tongue twine with hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave it up to him as deep as he wanted. His chest was hard against her breasts, his powerful arms like rock as his hands began to roam her back. He kissed her deeper, harder, his breath twining raggedly with hers. She was getting drunker on these kisses, her head swimming as he pulled her up towards him, making her rise on tiptoe. She was wet, like she’d been back on the golf course, her body in no doubt about what it wanted from him. 

Johnny groaned into Tommy’s throat when he felt her press up against him, her breasts so soft and full against his chest. Plunging the depths of her mouth was going to his head like eighty proof. She was so sweet and eager, her breath hot, her tongue rolling easily under his. He ran his hands down and over her ass, feeling its round firmness with sudden carnal fervour. 

Tommy didn’t stop him, just made a soft noise into their kiss that had his hardening cock abruptly rigid. He squeezed her ass greedily with both hands, kneaded the generous flesh there with a grunt of pleasure. Almost without meaning to, he backed her up against her front door, kissing her now with a purposeful intensity, hardly pausing to breathe. She clung to his neck with both hands, grinding against him with the sexiest little rocking of her hips. He was just about to break the kiss and suggest she come back to his place when he felt her gently pulling away. 

He leaned back, still holding her against him, panting lightly. She was breathless and flushed, her eyes bright and her lips swollen and wet from his mouth, enticing him to kiss her again. 

“Good night,” she whispered, stroking his chest with her palms and smiling gently up at him. 

It took him a moment to register what she’d said. Slowly, reality came crashing back and he realised he was going back to his place alone. “Fuck. I mean, yeah, yeah of course. Good night.” He played it cool despite the obvious hard-on he was sporting, knowing better than to let her think he expected anything more. Some things never changed, stripper or not.

She was giggling at least, and he couldn’t resist leaning down for another kiss, blood pulsing when she responded eagerly. 

“Text me tomorrow?” she said with a flutter of her lashes when they reluctantly pulled apart. 

He smiled, stroked her hips. “Yeah. You bet.”

He watched her go in, getting one last glance from over her shoulder, the stain of his mouth still on hers. His gaze dropped to her ass as she turned away and his hands twitched when he remembered how it felt to grope her.   
  


The door clicked shut behind her and Johnny exhaled, horny and happy and suddenly feeling like a kid again.


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy woke up with Johnny Lawrence on her mind.

She smiled into her pillow, not ready yet to fully accept the day, thinking about his big, rough hands on her naked body under the covers, stroking and fondling her all over. She’d left him kiss-dazed and hanging outside her door last night, but she’d been just as punch-drunk as she’d drifted to her bed, her lips still tingling from his, her body aching for him every place his hands had touched and especially everywhere they hadn’t. It hadn’t taken her long to get off, her hand on her pussy with his face in her mind.

The way he’d looked at her right before he’d kissed her, with an intensity and intent that had her flushing hot under the covers. She was still wet from the night before, imagined how easily he could slide his cock into her right then, spooning her body with his.

How long before she’d let him in? It wasn’t as though she didn’t want to. But Johnny wasn’t just a hook-up. It wasn’t as easy as that.

And... he was so fun to tease.

She was heading back to the complex after grabbing her usual morning coffee when she saw Johnny taking a bag of rubbish out, talking intensely on his phone.

She felt a little _too_ happy to see him. She’d told him to text her and naturally he was way too cool to do it early - and she sure wasn’t going to be the first one to. This was a convenient get-around.

As she got closer, she could hear what he was saying, in a tone of voice she’d never heard from him before; low and deadly serious:

“I made myself clear. We’re done. Stay away from the dojo - and don’t call again.” 

He hung up the call, jamming his phone into his pocket as he dumped the bag in the bins, swearing to himself: “ _Fuck!_ ”

Tommy was a little undecided about how to get his attention when he turned and saw her. Immediately his expression lightened, the glower giving way to a smile that made her blush. 

“Hey.” He came towards her, the Zebra band shirt he wore tight across his arms and chest so he looked especially good. 

“You okay?” She couldn’t help but be concerned; he had been so grim and quietly furious on the phone.

“I am now.” In that sure way he had of doing everything, he cupped her face with one hand and bent down to kiss her, setting off a wave of butterflies in her stomach. She sighed to taste him, his lips warm on hers. It was a relief, she realised. He hadn’t changed his mind in the hours between then and the night before.

“How did you sleep?” she asked him when he released her. He snorted as they turned towards her door, draping an arm over her shoulders. He felt so good.

“Like shit. For some reason, I just couldn’t relax. How about you?”

She grinned, pressed up against his side. “Like a baby.”

“Hmm, smartass.”

“Well, I was having sweet dreams.”

They came to a stop in front of her door and he leaned up against it, looking down at her with a wry smile, thumbs hooked in his pockets. He looked handsome and fit in his tight shirt and old jeans, his blue eyes bright. Not for the first time she noticed the depth there, sensed how much he hid below the surface. He looked her over and she did a quick mental review of her denim cutoffs and babygirl tank, satisfied she looked cute. She tilted her head and looked back at him, enjoying how it felt to have his eyes rove her body.

“Listen. I wanna take you out tonight,” Johnny said to her, quietly avid. “That cool?”

She didn’t have plans, but she probably would’ve cancelled them if she had. “Yeah, I’d like that. How should I dress?”

He shrugged, smirked. “Just look hot. The usual.”

She laughed a little too hard, but it’s how he made her feel, joyful and light. The ring of his phone interrupted them and again his expression changed, flickering with fury and frustration. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, but only to decline the call. He grunted apologetically to her as he shoved it back into his jeans, shaking his head. 

“I’ll pick you up at eight,” he continued, but she couldn’t help reaching out to touch his arm.

“You sure everything’s okay?”

His eyes flickered over her and he nodded. “It’s nothing you need to worry about.” Even as he said it, she knew he was holding back. It really wasn’t any of her business after just one date, but she sensed he was protecting her more than he was shutting her out. She could already tell Johnny Lawrence would be a handful like that. He put a hand on her hip, tugged her a little closer to him, focused on her once more. “I’ll see you tonight.”

She wasn’t going to push it, not yet anyway. She watched his face come closer until his lips claimed hers, then closed her eyes and leaned into him, letting Johnny Lawrence fill up her senses. He tasted, smelled, felt like a drug she didn’t want to ever stop doing. It scared her a bit, how little hesitation she had after years of having so much. But as Johnny’s arms went around her waist and his mouth urged hers wider, she stopped thinking altogether. 

Before she knew it he had gotten her back against the door frame, one of her legs lifted up onto his hip. His groin was pressed into hers, grinding the seam of her cut-offs against her clit. Somehow she was retaining enough presence of mind to hold onto her coffee cup. Tommy lifted her free hand to rake back through his cropped blonde hair, still damp from his shower, and gasped into his mouth when he squeezed her ass, his grip fiercely needful. His mouth was hot and so sweet she wanted to feel it on every inch of her skin, all at once.

“Fuck, I gotta go,” he breathed into her mouth regretfully, not letting her go. The tip of his aquiline nose brushed hers, his lips just the right amount of rough against her own. She didn’t let go of him either.

“Do you?” she murmured and he groaned, loudly.

“What are you doing to me?” he huffed, pulling away from her with huge reluctance, his hands still on her hips, tilting her groin towards his. 

“Me?” She lifted her coffee cup to her lips and took a sip, peeking at him over the rim. “I’m not the one who’s had you backed up against your front door twice in the last twelve hours.”

He smiled at her, the clouds now fully gone from his eyes. “Let’s not start debating who started what right now. You _will_ lose.”

She wrinkled her nose at him, but he jerked her in for one last ardent kiss and it didn’t matter who was right.

He waited until she was inside before he turned and started walking away. Admiring his retreating back, a mischievous idea sprang to mind and she couldn’t resist calling after him.

“Hey, Johnny -”

He turned back, lifted his brows inquiringly. Her cheeks flushed in anticipation of what she was about to say:

“ - next time you have trouble falling asleep, just do what I did and jerk off.”

She shut the door quickly before he had time to react, laughing.

* * *

Johnny took her to a steakhouse that served stuffed onions and had a great cocktail menu. As they were shown to their table, she noticed other men look at her, glance at Johnny just behind her shoulder, look quickly away again. It felt good to have someone buffer unwanted attention so effectively; she’d forgotten how readily men respected another guy’s turf when it came to ogling. Especially when the guy looked like Johnny. 

She’d figured he would’ve told her if he planned to take her somewhere fancy, so she kept it thot-casual in a leopard print romper with bell sleeves, shorts that just skimmed her ass and a neckline that plunged to her navel. A little jewelry - big earrings, bangles - and strappy heels completed the look. She left her hair natural, thick, textured waves flowing down her back. The look on Johnny’s face when she’d opened the door for him confirmed success. It made wearing stilettos on her night off worth it when he jerked her in against him and peppered her jaw and neck with hot, hungry kisses, cupping her ass in his hands. “Wow,” he murmured against her, and she tipped her head back and accepted his appreciation with delight, flushing and tingling under the fiery touch of his mouth. He knew better than to kiss her lips after she’d just finished her lipstick and she silently thanked whatever women had trained him in the past. 

“Okay,” he’d huffed suddenly, pulling away. “We better go or we’re not gonna get there at all.”

She’d giggled as he’d led her by hand to the Challenger with its custom paint job and opened the car door for her.

* * *

“His name’s Robby,” Johnny was showing her a photo of his son, a startlingly beautiful boy with sea-green eyes and honey-coloured hair. 

“He’s gorgeous,” she told Johnny honestly, despite her usual ambivalence about dating someone with kids. “How old is he?”

Johnny took his phone back, giving the photo a wistful glance before locking the phone and putting it down on the table. “Seventeen, soon. It happened fast.”

She propped her chin on a hand, keenly watching his face, his movements. There was pain here. “I’ve heard it does.”

He looked at her. “What about you, no kids huh?”

“No. Never wanted to. It’s a good thing; I was never stable enough.” She took a sip of her margarita, looked at his big veiny hands folded on the table. 

His gaze searched her as keenly as she had him a moment earlier. “Yeah, well, I wish I’d known that about myself before - before I got my ex pregnant. As it is - I tapped out big time. Things haven’t always been easy between me and Robby - ”

She reached across and traced her nails back over his knuckles, laid her hand over his. He gently reversed their positions so he was holding her hand instead, the heat of his going right through her.

“ - but that’s changing,” he was serious, determined. She could see how much it meant to him, how deep the hurt went, and her heart twanged somewhere fragile. This was one of Johnny’s demons, the gulf between he and his son. This was the reason for the sadness in the depths of his eyes, the grief that had furrowed its way into the lines of his face. “It’s why I moved actually - I needed more space for him.”

She squeezed his fingers where they curled over hers and he squeezed back, his grip powerful. “Lucky him, lucky me,” she smiled at him and his eyes brightened again, his own mouth curving upwards.

“Lucky me,” he replied and leaned forward to kiss her just below the ear, where her neck met her jaw, sending a wonderful shiver right through her. She hummed and pressed against him as his free hand found her thigh beneath the table, stroking all the way up to the hem of her shorts. Her pussy tingled at the proximity of his hand as his calloused fingertips traced a tender pattern on her skin. Her nipples got hard, pressing against the thin material of her romper and she knew he’d noticed when he growled softly against her ear as they cuddled on the banquette. 

The waiter was approaching with their food and Johnny reluctantly sat back, his hand still on her thigh.

* * *

“Just over a year now - yeah. Went from training just Miguel to five days a week of full classes.” Johnny was telling her about Cobra Kai as they started another round of drinks. He was obviously proud, unable to suppress a smile as he talked about the dojo’s success and she smiled back to see it. “Actually, I’m talking to some investors soon, about a camp I wanna run, some other stuff.”

Tommy squeezed his knee under the table. “That’s really cool. It’s a long way to come in a year.”

He looked at her appreciatively. “Thanks. I’d never run a business before so the learning curve was steep.”

“I hear that. It’s a lot to do by yourself. Worth it though.”

“Totally. I didn’t have a whole lot of purpose there for a while. I guess I’d got kinda stuck. Cobra Kai has changed my life.”

Tommy felt a pang in her chest. She recognised the look in Johnny’s eyes - she’d seen it in the mirror often enough. He was doing everything he could to get the life he wanted, no matter whatever else had happened to hold him down. Even though some part of him would always be aching and tender from how deep his scars went, he still had will enough to pursue better for himself. She knew exactly how it felt. 

“It makes all the difference, having something you really believe in,” she said. Johnny turned to her on the seat a little, his eyes roving her as she spoke. He looked so handsome and sexy in a dark blue button down that brought out the blue of his eyes, the healthy tan of his skin. He’d left the collar unbuttoned, making her want to reach out and touch his chest right there. “I was stuck for a while too. I’ve stripped so long and was really burning out on it. Plus it just didn’t feel like there was any end goal there. Getting into nails changed everything.”

“Why nails?”

She grinned. “They just captivated me. Fashion and art and beauty and technology all at once. No being stuck behind a fucking computer. Super social, hands-on work. Clients are mostly women instead of mostly men, which was a change I _really_ needed.” She took a gulp of her drink to punctuate her point and Johnny grinned.

“I bet. When did you start stripping?”

She knew from long experience to expect the curiosity but Johnny had actually been remarkably restrained so far. She made sure to hold his gaze when she replied: “When I was sixteen.”

“ _Sixteen?_ ” It was the first time she’d seen him so visibly taken aback; he sat up, his shoulders jerking up, eyes widening. She just laughed - what else could she do? She was used to it. “That’s too young.” He said it as a fact, seriously, his expression suddenly brooding. 

Tommy shrugged at him. “That’s how it was.”

He looked straight at her, his blue eyes dark. “If I’d been around then, I would’ve gone in and carried you out of there myself. Where the hell were your parents?”

The look she gave him had him realising his blunder and he shifted towards her, lifting a hand to brush her hair back. “Hey, I’m sorry - ”

She knew he hadn’t meant it badly, but his touch was still comforting and she leaned into his hand. “It’s okay. And it wasn’t as bad as you think - it was a way out of a worse situation.”

The way he looked at her was tender and she knew he got it. “I didn’t have the easiest time as a kid either,” he told her, and she realised she’d known all along somehow. “And I fucked up a lot because of it.” He cupped her jaw in his palm, his thumb stroking her cheek and her heart sped up. The way he made her feel was terrifying - like she wanted to just bury herself in his arms and let him protect her from the rest of the world. She reminded herself it was only the second date and she had learned long ago not to rely on anyone but herself to have her back.

She suspected Johnny had learned that lesson too. 

“We all have a dark past,” she told him gently, the way he held her face in his hand triggering an almost primal impulse to give up everything to him. It had been a long time since she’d had a reaction so visceral to someone. She shrugged. “Well, all the best people anyway.”

He half-chuckled, his gaze on her intent. “I wanna kiss you so bad right now,” he told her, the busy restaurant around chaotic with spectators. 

She felt a blush creep across her cheeks, knew she was looking at him with ‘ _fuck me please_ ’ written all over her face. “I want you to kiss me so bad right now,” she replied, smiling a little. 

And then he did. Just deep enough she could taste the wet of his tongue. She flushed all over, got wet like woah, his breath on her lips as he pulled away like a caress. 

They both knew the conversation would continue another time. 

He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close to him. She nestled in against him, her hand drifting to toy with the buttons of his shirt, fingertips slipping into the gaps between, where her nails traced skin. 

“You know, I still haven’t addressed that crack you made this morning.” His eyes sparkled with mischief in the dim light. She remembered what she’d said to him about jerking off and couldn’t help laughing.

“What about it?” She looked up into his smiling face with an innocent stare. Her hand traced his shirt buttons down, down, towards the fly of his jeans below the table. 

His strong arm tightened around her. “You know what. Dropping a bombshell like that then skipping out on the details.”

She fluttered her lashes at him. “Don’t tell me you thought about it all day or anything.”

He bared his teeth at her in a low, playful growl as her hand found the bulge in his jeans and cupped it.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t intend exactly that,” he replied, and her grin was all the answer she needed to give. 

“Can I get you two anything else?” their waiter asked, suddenly at the table. Tommy froze and Johnny grimaced, giving the guy a surly nod.

“Just the cheque, thanks.”

* * *

On the way home, Johnny’s phone started ringing. He declined it without checking the caller ID the first couple of times. The third time it rang, he swore. 

“I hate how people can just contact you at any time these days. Sometimes I don’t wanna be contacted!”

She laughed, rubbed his thigh. “Put it on Do Not Disturb.”

He glanced at her, putting his hand back on her knee. “You can do that? Shit.”

“But it might be important,” she nodded at the phone on the dashboard as it started ringing again. She remembered the call he’d been on that morning, wondered.

“No. It isn’t,” he grumbled, sounding testy. “I know when it’s important.” He gave her knee a proprietary squeeze. She wondered if she should tell him she wasn’t going to let him fuck her tonight either, then decided it wasn’t the right moment to tease.

His phone buzzed with a text notification, and then another. As they pulled into the complex parking, he finally relented and checked the screen, his expression changing.

“Shit.”

“What’s up?” 

Johnny parked the car, turned to look at her. “Something’s come up. I’m really sorry about this.” She could see how serious he was, the tensing muscle in his jaw as he apologised. She reached over and cupped his face.

“Hey, life happens. It’s okay.”

He shook his head. “It’s not. But I’ll make it up to you, okay?” His eyes sought hers, asking understanding.

“In that case, I can’t wait.”

He walked her to her door, fingers linked with hers, though she urged him just to go. She could tell he was reluctant to leave her, felt like an ass for having to, which at least meant no one had died. 

“I’ll come by tomorrow,” he promised her, then took her face in both his hands as though he didn’t dare risk coming closer and kissed her, no longer minding the lipstick. She wished it could go on forever, his tongue finding hers for a quick, hot clinch that made her knees jelly, his fingers in her hair strong. She sensed the reassurance he wanted, pressed into him hungrily. He kissed her harder then let her go, turning back towards the parking lot with a heavy sigh.

“Johnny,” she called after him and he looked back. “Wipe your face!” She waved a hand around her mouth, indicating her lipstick was smeared everywhere on his. 

“Fuck. Thanks,” he rubbed a fist across his lips in an almost boyish way, making her smile. 

“I hope everything’s okay,” she said and he gave her a look that made her heart flutter dangerously, reminding her he was no boy. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he told her. “Go inside.”

She tried not to as she went into her apartment. But she sensed Johnny had a lot more going on than he was ready to share just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins to thicken...
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this romance saga! Please do kudos and comment, I'd love to hear from you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then things got smutty...

“Class dismissed.”

The students of Cobra Kai fell out of formation, milling towards the change rooms. Miguel lingered behind, approached Johnny at the top of the mat.

“Hey Sensei - how’s it all going? Have you heard anything about Mr. Kreese?”

Johnny turned to look intently at his first student, the one he’d come to care so deeply for. 

“I don’t want you worrying about any of that,” he told Miguel seriously. “I’m handling it. You haven’t seen him again have you?”

Miguel shook his head. “Not since the other night.”

“How’s your mom doing?” Johnny and Carmen may have realised it wasn’t going to work, but they had stayed friends. His regard for her was high and he had been mad as hell to learn his old sensei had been lurking around the complex. But Kreese had left the refuge he’d been staying at, and no one there had any idea where he had gone, or even when he had. Johnny had driven the streets of Reseda and the surrounding neighbourhoods for a while, but there had been no trace of him. 

“She’s okay. A little freaked out, but mostly because she thinks Mr. Kreese needs help. She doesn’t - know him.” Miguel’s brown eyes were shadowed with anxiety and not for the first time Johnny cursed himself for allowing the man who’d tried to kill him back into his life and anywhere near the people he cared about.

“Yeah, well. Mr. Kreese knows how to play people. I’ll make sure she understands. Tell her I’ll drop by tomorrow, okay?” He held Miguel’s gaze until the boy relaxed, relief lifting his face.

“Yes, Sensei.” Miguel hesitated then as though he wanted to say something else and Johnny’s mouth tugged up in a sympathetic smile.

“Little Miss Hot Shot dumped your ass, huh?”

Miguel’s expression fell again, his shoulders slumping. “I came clean about what happened at the party, like we talked about. She didn’t take it well. You noticed, huh?”

Johnny shrugged. “She changed all her classes around. And she seems to have even more anger to work out than usual.” 

“I really screwed up, Sensei.” Miguel’s brows were furrowed together, sorrow glazing his gaze. 

“I been there, man,” Johnny laid a hand on Miguel’s shoulder, gave it a hard squeeze. “That’s how it is sometimes. You fuck up and there are consequences. Just try and learn from it. You did the right thing telling her.”

The students drifted out in twos and threes behind them as Miguel went to get changed. Johnny was headed towards the office when the dojo door jangled again and Tommy strutted in, waving at him.

“Hey,” Johnny smiled and strode over the mat towards her as she kicked her slides off. For a moment there was nothing else but her. “Didn’t think I’d see you until tomorrow.” Their schedules had clashed for a couple of days and texting would never be the same to him. 

She smiled up at him. “I had a little time so thought I’d drop in and say hi.”

“I’m glad you did. I like your fit,” Johnny nodded towards the Cobra Kai t-shirt Tommy wore, knotted above her navel. Actually, he was pleased as fuck to see her representing his dojo like that. Tommy beamed.

“Miguel hooked me up the other day. Gotta let everyone know who my number one team is!”

Johnny had tried to wait until the last of the students had left, but now he bent and kissed her, hands on her hips to pull her just a little closer, until they almost touched. 

“Never seen it look so good,” he squeezed her hips, ignoring the knowing grin Miguel gave him as he darted past, just another teenager in his civvies again. She inclined her head for another kiss, so he gave it to her of course, what else would he do?

“Got some time to spar with me?” she teased when their lips drifted apart and he laughed, shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t call it sparring,” he took her by the hands, tugging her gently across the mat. There was a little time before the next class so why not mess around a bit? 

“How come you’re so intimidated by me?” she teased and he responded by jerking her forward, off her feet and into his arms. She squealed when he spun her around, clung to his shoulders and laughed.

“Yeah, you got me shaking” he said, putting her back down and she nuzzled into his chest, her lips soft and warm on his bare skin. His nipples hardened, there was a tug deep in his groin. Johnny lifted a hand to stroke her hair, long and soft beneath his palm, held her tight against him with the other arm. Her arms slipped down to encircle his waist. Then slipped down again, her hands cupping his ass and firmly squeezing. “You trying to get me worked up now?”

She hummed into his chest. “I would never.” She pressed her groin into his, squeezed his ass again, began gently, softly stroking her nails up and down. It felt really fucking good. He began to think about what they would feel like across his balls, the head of his cock. Inevitably, his body began to respond and his own hands began a roving descent down her back. Just embracing close like that, stroking each other, was so intense. He lowered his face down into her hair, inhaling deeply, and she responded by lifting her face up into his neck, giving him a nip that turned into a kiss that shot through his system like fire, hardening his cock. 

He pulled her up into a long, deep kiss and she made the sweetest little noise as she kissed him back. He wished he could yank her into the office for a quickie, that they were at that stage already. He could wait, but he could also dream. He’d have her bent over his desk as soon as he could. Her ass was full and firm in his hands, her moans soft in his mouth as he squeezed her there. He thought about how it would look when he was behind her, thumbs pressing into it as he hit her from the back and without realising it he had scooped Tommy up off her feet, their kiss so intense the world rushed away. She lifted her legs up around his waist and he settled her just right so her pussy pressed against his cock.

Abruptly, Tommy pulled away from his mouth, gasping. “We have to stop.”

“Fuck.” He may have put her down a little harder than he meant to. She was right though - with his next class imminent, they  _ did _ have to stop. 

She gave him a Look and he shook his head at her. “You want me to pretend I don’t want to fuck you any chance I get?” 

Tommy blushed a little and couldn’t hold his gaze, which was answer enough. She fucking thrived on knowing he wanted to fuck her. 

“I thought so. You’re lucky you’re so cute when you tease me.” He was horny as hell now and a little mad at her maybe, but in a way that made him want her more. 

“Well,” Tommy said slowly, backing towards the center of the mat. “Maybe we can work out that pent-up frustration with a little sparring.” Her mouth began curving up mischievously and it was his turn to give her a Look. “Seriously Sensei, when are you starting adult classes?”

Johnny’s face split with amused incredulity. “You’re not training with me. Train with me, you gotta get hit.”

Tommy gaped as though he’d said something criminally outrageous. “You think I can’t handle it?” 

He shook his head at her. “Nothing to do with that. I’m not hitting you,” he told her matter-of-factly. “My students aren’t hitting you. No one’s hitting you. Now, I got a class in less than ten minutes. See you tomorrow?”

Tommy rolled her eyes as though this wasn’t the very shit she found so hot about Johnny Lawrence. He strode across the mat to kiss her, looking like some beefcake daddy fantasy in his gi and she tipped her head up to offer her lips to his. “Yes, Sensei.”

“I’m not your sensei, smartass.” He pinched her chin, brushed a strand of hair back over her ear. She could tell he was frustrated, and panicked a little. “I’ll pick you up at eight.” He made to move towards the office, but she grabbed hold of his arm and tugged back

Johnny let her pull him, turning around with a low, smug grin that made her pussy throb. 

“C’mon, try me,” she said, playfully lifting her fists. It was just an excuse to get them close up again, and they both knew it. And he didn’t say no, even if he was a little pissed at her.

The fun was in all her effort against none of his. He blocked, swatted her away and tripped her down on the mat in a matter of moments, going down as well with an arm around her to cushion the fall. He lay on his side beside her as she reached up to hook her hands around his neck, giggling.

“You got that out of your system?” He smirked down at her, a big hand stroked her stomach and her clit was standing to attention, keenly aware of its proximity.

“It’s you who’s in my system, Johnny Lawrence.”

She thought she saw something fragile flicker in his blue eyes before he closed them and kissed her again, his fingertips stroking down across her navel, tingling through the lycra leggings she wore. She struggled not to thrust up just yet, wanting his hand between her legs already. She wasn’t sure yet when they would finally fuck, just that she thought about it all the time and knew she couldn’t just yet. 

Johnny’s mouth trailed down over her jaw and onto her neck, his hand slipping lower across her mound.

“You really pick your moments,” he murmured against her, his voice all gravel and desire. She let her thighs drift open as his hand found the seam between them, began to trace the folds of her pussy through the thin material. He hadn’t touched her here yet, hadn’t had the chance. She moaned as the touch sent a rush of sensation prickling across her skin, her clit aching for attention as he explored her, his mouth now moving hotly onto her breast and finding her nipple under the Cobra Kai shirt she wore.

Tommy gasped and raked fingers through his short blond hair as he tugged her nipple between his teeth, thick fingertip tracing up and down her slit in the most maddeningly delicious way. He pressed gently through the dampening lycra at her hole, making her pussy beg her to give it up already. 

“Keep this up and you’ll send me over the edge,” she breathed, and he lifted his head to look at her.

“Maybe I should get up and leave you hanging then,” he teased her in a murmur, wry and threatening.

She smiled up at his cocky face. “Go on then.”

He growled and kissed her, a little roughly, his hand pausing to cup her pussy tight. She nipped him back and he responded by kissing her harder, pushing her head back against the mat. Then he resumed stroking the folds of her labia with torturous intention. Her clit rose up throbbing and she couldn’t stop the throaty noises she was making as his mouth again moved down over her neck and chest, sucking at little spots on her flesh, the rise of her breasts. 

Even without his attention on her clit she was getting so close, fast approaching the point she wouldn’t be able to stop. It was so tempting to just let him get her off, right there and then on the dojo floor, let him watch her cum with all her clothes on. 

Right then the bell jangled behind them, mingled voices drifted in. Johnny moved fast, springing to his feet and pulling her up with him as a couple of students entered the dojo, pausing to find the two adults there alone. 

“Yeah, so just make sure you stretch it out every time,” he covered for them awkwardly, his back to the kids. “Avoid injury that way.” She nodded as though she understood, retrieving her bag from the side of the mat and hoping her cheeks weren’t too flushed. Johnny didn’t look at the students as he strode towards the office, just barked at them to get ready. She knew he had a hard-on that had to come down. She didn’t look at them either as she left the dojo, not wanting to know by their faces how much they’d seen. 

* * *

Hours later she lay in bed thinking about him and the way he touched her, kissed her, looked at her. She was blissfully stoned, slowly smoking a joint and naked below the covers, the cotton sheets so soft against her skin. Without really thinking about it, she picked up her phone, found his number in her contacts and hit ‘call’.

It was past midnight but he answered after one and a half rings.

“You wanna torture me some more?” He didn’t sound remotely sleepy and she suspected he’d been laying awake too.

“I think you enjoy it,” she replied and he growled, chuckled, sighed in defeat. Under the covers her hand had slipped down onto her pussy, softly stroking a clit that was swollen and aching after hours of fantasies. 

“I’m going to ruin you,” his voice was guttural, breathless at once. “You’ll never walk right again.”

She moaned, her clit leaping beneath her fingertips. “You promise?”

It was so hot to think about. 

“And more.” His breathing was ragged, uneven. He was touching himself too, she was sure of it.

She was soaking wet, imagining what his cock in his big fist would look like, how he would pull it and play with it while they lay in the dark, not so far apart. She sighed into the phone, already getting close.

“You thinking about my pussy?” She hoped she’d left her scent behind on his fingertips earlier.

He groaned. “I can’t fucking think about anything else.”

The pleasure she was stroking out intensified at his words, the way he said them. 

“What about you?” He was just a little hesitant, feeling out the boundaries. She guided him swiftly:

“I keep thinking about your cock  _ in  _ my pussy.” She was inching closer and closer to ecstasy, working her clit with gentle intensity. “Fucking me deep and hard.”

His breath hitched. “Just say when and where.” She felt he was getting closer too, the low rhythmic sound in the background as he beat himself off now audible down the line. 

“Where will you fuck me first?”

Johnny grunted, heaved out a breath. “In that smart fucking mouth of yours.  _ Really _ hard.” 

The image of him skull-fucking her, holding her head tight in both hands while he pounded her mouth raw, rose up behind her eyes.

“You gonna make me choke?” She let him know what was okay, what she wanted to hear.

“And gag, until your mouth is dry,” he was confident enough to elaborate and it excited her more. The throaty noise she made signalled her readiness and he continued, eager and urgent:

“And then I’m gonna fuck those beautiful tits, fuck them until I come all over your face - ”

It was the way she could hear in his voice how he was visualising it, aching for it, that really did it for her in the end. She came hard, her fingertips beating her clit, moaning and gasping down the phone line. She heard him groan and pant as he blew his load on the other end, imagined the look on his face, whispered his name.

For a few moments they rode out their orgasms together, slowly coming down to soft, heavy gasps. For a while there was nothing but the sound of their mingled breaths as bliss ebbed away, leaving them exhausted.

“Fuck,” Johnny finally heaved and she smiled contentedly, responded with a little “mmm”. She continued to tingle all over, her body relaxing deeply into the mattress. He sighed heavily, then huffed a short laugh. “You are something else.”

“I’d feel terrible if you lost any sleep.” 

“I’m gonna pass right out, now,” he stifled a yawn and she stifled a giggle. Typical. 

“I’ll let you go then - ”

“No, you hang up first,” he protested drowsily. “I’ll see you tonight, hot stuff.”

“Sweet dreams.” Tommy ended the call and dropped her phone on the bedside table, rolling over under the covers to blissfully drift off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in banishing the events of s2e10 from my AU, there are a lot of loose ends that need to be tied up! so as this story progresses, we will gradually see that happening alongside the development of Tommy & Johnny's relationship. this will still primarily be a light-hearted, smutty, fluffy romance but as some big stuff has gone down in canon, and both these characters are still working through trauma and recovery, there will be a note or two of angst & drama along the way! just nothing as horrific as Miguel being so badly injured, for example. 
> 
> and god, I love writing smut. omg it's so hot. there is so much more to come, too.


	11. Chapter 11

Johnny woke up with the scent of campfire in his nose, the soft sounds of the woods fading gently away. He’d been dreaming about Tommy, his great old friend and OG Cobra Kai. It had been three months since Tommy had died and Johnny was still struck from time to time by sudden memories, sharply tinged with grief.

_“You still got one thing that’s more important than anything, Johnny… time. You still have time.”_

Tommy’s voice was soft but clear, echoing in his ears as he slowly became aware of his body entangled in sheets, the bed beneath him, the room beyond. For a moment Johnny let himself miss his friend, the pang of loss swelling to an ache that made it hard to breathe. Then he got out of bed and began doing crunches on the floor.

He was just finished shaving when his phone buzzed with a message. Wiping his face with a towel, he grabbed it from the bedroom and smiled to see who the message was from. Tommy. The girl next door, that was. 

_‘Have a great day!’_

The message was followed by kisses and hearts emojis. Johnny still didn’t really see the point of emojis, but they were cute when Tommy used them. He’d even sent her one back the other day, the one with the little sidewards smirk. He’d been commenting on her ass so it felt appropriate.

Johnny smirked himself when he opened the selfie Tommy had attached. The day was certainly starting right. 

* * *

_“You still have time.”_

_“Time for what?”_

“Sensei, check it out!”

Miguel was excited, shoving his phone under Johnny’s nose to display the facebook post that had him all wound up.

Johnny was in his office, bare feet up on the table, watching youtube on his laptop when Miguel had hustled in, exclaiming he had something Johnny needed to see.

Johnny took the phone off of his student, squinting at the screen as he slowly digested what he was reading.

“ _The All Valley Karate Association is pleased to announce for the first time the opening of the over-50 category in our annual Adult Amateur Tournament taking place on_ … wait, what’s your point, Diaz?” Johnny stopped reading to eye Miguel suspiciously across his desk. The boy just scoffed, grinned back.

“My point is, _you_ should enter, Sensei!”

Now it was Johnny’s turn to scoff, handing Miguel’s phone back and swivelling up out of his chair. Miguel followed as he strode out towards the dojo, continuing undeterred:

“Come on! You would kick-ass at one of these things! It’d be great exposure for the dojo - maybe help you get a sponsor like you’ve been talking about. Show everyone what you got - you could be a champion again!”

Johnny’s laugh was bitter. “I don’t got anything to prove. I’m already a champion. Go get changed for class.”

Miguel faced Johnny down in the middle of the dojo, setting his jaw tight and furrowing his dark brows together. “A true champion is never satisfied. _You_ said that, Sensei. What are you afraid of?”

He reacted on instinct; shifting his weight, shoulders bristling as he turned full on to his young student. “Who said this has anything to do with being afraid, Diaz?”

Miguel swallowed, but stood his ground, staring boldly back into Johnny’s steel gaze. 

“It’s been over thirty years since you competed - since Larusso beat you. Maybe it’s time you took your title back.”

Johnny’s hands clenched into loose fists as he struggled to understand the anger that began blotting his thoughts. A few months ago he would’ve told Miguel to shut up and put him on cleaning duties for being insubordinate. These days when he started losing his temper he found he was able to breathe and think. Miguel really hadn’t done anything wrong. He believed in him, wanted to see him succeed. So why had it got under his skin like this?

_“You’re nothing, you lost, you’re a loser!”_

He took a breath. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Diaz.” His voice was gravel, quietly restrained.

Miguel shook his head, his brown eyes darkening with emotion. “I know that losing that fight screwed things up for you somehow. I know it still bugs you. I know Mr. Kreese had something to do with it all. Well - maybe this is a way to settle it. You _know_ you got what it takes.”

The trophies he had won in his competing days gleamed on the shelves behind them, gold-coated plastic gaudy and triumphant. Miguel’s trophy from the All-Valley Under-18 back in December stood amongst them, right next to the one that said Second Place, 1984. The one that had been broken and glued back together. 

Johnny remembered the roar of the crowd all around him, the hot lights beating down from above, the taste of sweat and blood on his tongue. How it felt to be on the mat, facing down his opponent, everything else narrowing out until it was just the two of them. Grounding his power as he prepared to fight, trusting his body to react and anticipate as he had trained it countless hours to do. The adrenalin that sharpened his gaze, seemed to slow everything down as he blocked, kicked, ducked, punched. Fully aware suddenly of startling power in every honed muscle, the effortless grace hard won through pure grit and determination; how both came together in a harmonious, breathless blur once the referee shouted “fight!”. How everything else faded out until all he could hear was the huff and tug of his own breath, the heavy thunk of fists and feet connecting with flesh and bone. The thrill of having to work to win. He had loved it, every moment.

Miguel saw Johnny’s expression change and ploughed on. “Plus there’s a ten thousand dollar cash prize! Think about what you could do with that!”

Johnny stared at that second place trophy a moment longer, the sealed cracks that seamed the pillars seeming to stand out more and more the longer he looked. His chest felt strangely tight, his throat closed up.

_“Second place is no place!”_

_“You still have time…”_

“Send me the info,” he said finally, fingertips grinding into his palms. “I’ll think about it.”

Miguel practically danced with excitement, punching his fist in the air. “Yes! This is gonna be great!”

Johnny shook his head, folded his arms across his broad chest.

“I said I’ll _think_ about it. Didn’t I tell you to get changed?”

Miguel grinned in that goofily charming way he had. “ _Yes,_ Sensei!”

* * *

That night Johnny knocked on Tommy’s door, a bottle of Patron Anejo in one hand, a big pink flower in the other. The tequila he’d planned, stopping by a liquor store on his way back from the dojo. The flower he’d plucked on impulse from the bushes of one of the better-kept complexes he’d passed. He’d always thought buying flowers was hokey and lame, but Tommy sprang straight to his mind when he saw the bright pink blossom with its large, shimmering petals so he’d snapped it off for her. After all, why not?

Tommy answered after a moment, smiling with happy surprise to see him. “Oh my god, Johnny!”

He leaned against her door frame, gave her a lopsided grin as he offered her the flower. “Took a chance you’d wanna hang out tonight.” 

Tommy blushed pink as the petals and grabbed hold of him by the shirt, tugging him inside.

Johnny was just about to grab her for a very hands-on kiss when he realised there was someone else in the room, sitting on Tommy’s plush leopard print sofa. He glanced over and was taken aback to see Tory there, smiling a little nervously at him.

“Hey, Sensei,” she said, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. “I was just on my way out,” as though explaining herself.

“Hey,” he replied, carefully not sounding as curious as he felt, though he had about a million questions. Tommy bridged the awkwardness by stepping forward to give Tory a hug. 

“I’ll check in with you tomorrow, honey. Text me when you’re home.”

The teenager hugged her back. “Thanks, Tommy. Bye. Bye, Sensei.”

“See ya.”

Tory slipped past her sensei and out Tommy’s front door. Johnny waited until it shut behind her then jerked his thumb towards it, looking at Tommy. “What was that about?”

Tommy was rifling through a pink dish on her coffee table, finding a hair pin. “She needed a grown-up to talk to. Besides a parent or teacher.”

Johnny walked into Tommy’s kitchen, fetching a couple of tumblers from the pink cupboard, setting them besides the Patron bottle on the benchtop. “About Miguel?”

Tommy shook her head and clicked her tongue as she sashayed over to the mirror on the wall. She put a finger to her lips. “Girl Code.”

“Ah, come on,” Johnny was mildly indignant as he poured them each out a drink. After all, Tory had only met Tommy because of him! “Spill it.”

Tommy just shook her head again, carefully pinning the flower above one ear. “Mm-mm. Nothing you need to know.”

Johnny snorted. “Anything I need to worry about?”

“I don’t think so.” Tommy turned back towards him, showing off the flower. She was wearing yet another skimpy pink outfit from her wide range of them, one that kinda floated around her so she looked like a very sexy fairy. “I’ll keep an eye on her. Do you mind?”

He took in the sight of her with a low whistle, shook his head. “Nah. I’m glad she’s got someone like you around. C’mere.”

She skipped across the room so he could sweep her up for the neglected kiss. She leapt into his arms and he pulled her in tight against him, kissing her deeply. She sighed into his mouth, her tongue soft and warm as it twined with his. His hands plunged through her hair, savouring how soft and thick it was, how it felt running his fingers through it. She squeezed his shoulders, gripped him tight and his hands roved to her body, coasting the curves of her breasts and hips and ass with appreciative fervor. 

They ended up making out on the couch for a while, fully clothed and pressed hotly together, straining eagerly at each other’s bodies through intense, heavy kissing. He laid her on top of him and fondled her generous ass, made it jiggle in his hands. She smiled against his lips, wiggled her groin against his and he kissed her harder, smacked her ass lightly with one hand. She moaned softly, grinding closer against him and he wondered if she’d let him fuck her tonight. She wanted him, that much he was sure of - and if they’d been at this longer he wouldn’t hesitate to push her a little, persuade her to just do what came naturally. But she was testing him for some reason and he was determined to pass. All the same - that didn’t mean he wasn’t going out of his mind to have her naked underneath him, to finally be inside her, making her scream his name. It would be worth the wait, he knew it. 

Later on, he cuddled her against him, stroking her hair while they sipped tequila and she read the email he’d gotten from Valley Ace Martial Arts Supply.

“So they’re interested in sponsoring this summer camp idea?” she clarified, putting an excited hand on his knee and squeezing.

He smoothed the hair back over her temple. “Yeah. Spoke to them on the phone - we’re meeting Saturday night.”

Tommy squealed and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight and kissing his cheek and neck over and over. “Yay, Johnny, yay! This is so awesome. I’m so happy for you!”

He chuckled and hugged her back, nuzzling into her hair. “It’s just dinner.”

She sat up, cupping his face in her hands; ran one back through his hair. “How could they resist you?”

The question was, how could he? A smirk tugged one side of his mouth. “You could teach them a thing or two.”

It was a risk and he knew it, but she was cheerful after the kissing and tequila and just clicked her tongue with a giggle and he kissed her quickly before she could think about it more. 

“Thanks for that picture this morning,” he pressed the tip of his nose to hers, kissed her softly. She smiled, nuzzled back at him. 

“I hope it helped your mood.”

“And some. See, now, if someone had told me this is the shit you could do with smartphones, I’d have got onboard years ago.”

She kissed him intensely, rubbing his face with her palms. “You didn’t know _me_ years ago,” she said possessively.

Johnny grinned against her mouth, nuzzled her again. “Well, thanks for being my first then.”

She giggled and strung her arms around his neck, eating it up. “It’s been a real pleasure, Johnny Lawrence.”

He kissed her deeply, held her tight against him. “I did wanna take you out Saturday night.”

“I’m at the club on Saturday anyway. Friday?”

“I’m seeing Robby. Tell me you can do Sunday?”

“I’m all yours.”

He kissed her again, growled. “You will be.”

They paused for a moment to sip tequila and Johnny shut his eyes to relish the trickle of fire down the back of his throat, how it hit his gut like a bomb. He was hard of course, but he’d started getting used to always being at least a little bit hard around Tommy. He kinda suspected she wanted it that way. 

He got his phone out from between them, from where it had dropped after he’d fumbled it out of her hands to get it out of the way of their cuddling, opening up the message Miguel had sent him earlier.

“Miguel showed me this today as well,” he said nonchalantly, taking another sip of his drink. “He thinks I should enter, of course. Like I got nothing but time. ” 

Tommy took the phone off him, read the post from the All Valley Karate Association they’d made on their Facebook page. “Over-50? Oh, Johnny, are you going to enter?” Her voice pitched higher with excitement and she looked at him with shining eyes.

His shrug was ostentatious. “I mean, I dunno. Haven’t really thought about it.”

She gaped at him, slapped him lightly on the arm. “Johnny, you _should_. It would be really cool!”

Johnny tilted his head to one side as he looked at her, reached out to tuck her hair over her ear. “You think?”

“Yes!” She was emphatic, turned her face to kiss his wrist. “Yes, I think.”

He smiled a little. “Well, maybe. I’ll think about it.”

She rolled her eyes at him, then looked mischievously down at his phone and started tapping. “Hmm, let’s see what pictures you’re tagged in on Facebook…”

He scoffed. “No one has me ‘tagged’, whatever that is, in anything.”

Tommy was looking at the screen with smug interest, brows cocked. “Oh yeah? Robert Brown has you tagged in a whole bunch here - oh my god, _Johnny,_ oh my god!”

“What?” He reached out for his phone, intrigued by her suddenly breathless and choked tone. Tommy held it against her breasts, shaking her head.

“No, no, I wanna look some more!”

“Show me,” he was stern enough she scooted up close to him, pouting, and showed him the screen, still holding determinedly onto it. Bobby, another OG Cobra Kai, had always loved taking photos. He had uploaded dozens of them of he and his buddies over the years, all the way back to their highschool days. The photos Tommy had been exclaiming over had been taken during a camping trip in 1990. It had been a hot summer and he’d spent most of it shirtless. They all had. “Oh Jeeze, Bobby…”

“Oh Johnny, look at how hot you are,” Tommy swooned, taking the phone away again to flick through the various photos of he, Tommy (RIP), Jimmy, Bobby and Dutch in their glorious youth. He’d been in peak condition, muscular and lean, his skin tanned from long hours outdoors, his blonde hair white from the sun and much longer than he wore it now. He’d stopped waxing for a while back then, his chest hair all golden, narrowing into a trail towards his navel. “Oh you’re sooo sexy. Oh my god, Johnny, you’re just sublime.”

He snorted, but he was enjoying it a little. He put his arm around her, watching over her shoulder as she swiped to a photo of him alone by the lake, thumbs hooked into his jeans pockets, looking defiantly into the camera as his abs rippled. Johnny cringed; his younger self was trying a little _too_ hard - but Tommy just gushed:

“Oh, wow, you are just - wow. You are a _god_ , Johnny. Oh, I would’ve pounced you...”

Johnny scoffed, shaking his head like she was being ridiculous, but it was fun to see her react like this. “Bobby shoulda asked,” he grumbled half-serious, playing with her hair. She was zooming in on the photo to examine it up close, sighing and swooning that he was _so_ hot.

“Hey, who’s this bitch?” Tommy asked suddenly, pointing at the screen. “Who’s this bitch? And this one?”

“What?” Johnny took the phone from her to see what she was talking about. Bobby had captioned it JOHNNY LAWRENCE - THE CHAMP and below it were a stream of comments, most of them by women:

 _“Is he single?”_ _  
_ _“Wow, what a hunk!”_ _  
_ _“I remember Johnny - sat behind him in homeroom. I had such a crush!”_   
_“He is gorgeous!”_ _  
“He was the hottest guy in our year for sure. Seen him lately, Bobby?”_

It went on and on. Johnny recognised some of the women’s names - from highschool, or the partying years after - but others were strangers. All of them seemed unified in a desire to jump his bones. And then, at the very bottom, a final comment that caught his eye:

_He really was so beautiful. Great photo, Bobby!_

Left by a name that sunk his heart like a stone, made his gut tip up like a shivering wave: Ali Mills Schwarber.

Johnny felt chills all over, took a bigger sip of tequila than he meant to and nearly sputtered it all out. Tommy, who was nestled up close to him and growling playfully at ‘all these bitches’, looked at him quizzically. 

“You okay?”

He thumped his chest. “Went down wrong. Didn’t know I had an internet fanclub.” 

She giggled. “I mean, is it so surprising? Just so long as all those bitches understand who got dibs.” She started running a hand up and down his arm, feeling the muscle there. He looked at her, right there next to him and crazy hot, smiling up into his face like he was the best thing she’d ever seen. He switched his phone-screen off, put it down beside him and cupped her face to kiss her intently.

“You know, I had a good friend named Tommy,” he told her after he’d kissed away the sting left by Ali’s name. Tommy beamed at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah. He passed a few months ago.”

Her face fell. “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“Ah,” he wrapped his arms around her, pulled in close for another kiss. “It’s okay. I think he’s been looking out for me.” He cuddled her tight, brushed her hair back, making sure she got it.

Tommy smiled with an intoxicating sweetness and nuzzled him. He kissed her again, pushing her back down on the couch beneath him, forgetting about everything else as she melted in his arms.

_“Time for what?”_

_“Meet someone new. Change your life. Do what you wanna do.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are a lot of loose ends to be wrapped up here, as well as new futures imagined. hellbent on my happy endings for all philosophy, I'm gonna get everything wrapped up RIGHT.
> 
> as always, your kudos and comments are deeply valued!


	12. Chapter 12

_ Coming into the club. Sorry. X _

Johnny tucked his phone into his jeans pocket as the bouncers ushered him and his companions behind the red velvet rope. The distant thrum of the music intensified and the energy was already palpable as they entered the club. The CEOs of Valley Ace Martial Arts Supply, Philip Moore and Lewis Schultz - or Phil & Lou as they told Johnny - yammered away, whatever business they’d been talking forgotten now, already waxing poetic about the girls they anticipated throwing stacks at.

The club opened up before them, two storeys of stages and poles and tables and booths, overflowing with fully-clothed men and half-naked women. The girls on stage writhed and shimmered in beams of blue and silver light as the speakers blared dirty trap. Phil clapped Johnny on the shoulder - too friendly - and said he was going to the bar. Johnny pulled out of his grip. 

“Sure. Jim Beam Black”. He needed something a little harder than beer right then. His gaze surveyed the noisy club, eyes running over the gyrating dancers that were working the room. It had been a while since he’d been to one of these places and, last time, he wasn’t dating one of the strippers. The battle between his cock thinking about watching Tommy dance and his brain thinking about watching other guys watching Tommy dance was as yet un-won. He just hoped she wasn’t going to get all pissy about him being there at all. Strippers could be unpredictable like that.

  
  


Backstage, Tommy was blotting sweat off her breasts and abdomen when her phone buzzed. Reading Johnny’s text, she put things together pretty quickly. What had been just another pretty ordinary work night was suddenly a whole lot more interesting. Johnny Lawrence had unexpectedly been the time of her life so far; so cute and hot when he oh so reluctantly pulled away from her every time she interrupted their ever-escalating makeouts to say goodnight. Those baby blue eyes smouldering with frustration and desire, his jaw tight, strong hands lingering on her hips, her ass, even as he never objected or complained or got petulant about it - that was important. It was coming. They both knew it was coming. She just liked having her fun. And maybe, just a little, making sure he was really in it. She glanced at her locker, where spangled bits and pieces glittered, crammed in tight together. Time for a costume change, she thought. She wanted to make sure he never forgot the sight of her the first time out there.

* * *

“Hey handsome, room for me?”   
Johnny gave the beautiful brunette in the red bikini who hovered over him a tight smile. “I’m good, thanks.” He took a sip of his whiskey as she shrugged and moved to the next table.

“Come on, Johnny!” Lewis shouted from across the table, his arms around a scantily-clad girl sitting on either side of him. “Live it up a little! We’re gonna do great business together! Time to celebrate - hey my treat, huh!”

“Yeah thanks man, not tonight.” 

Lewis scoffed, clearly not convinced by Johnny’s sudden virtuousness. “You’ll know her when you see her.”

_ No shit _ , Johnny thought wryly. Tommy’s reply had been simple:  _ no probs, just act like you don’t know me xxx.  _ But still he was tense, unable to stop his gaze from roving over the dancers’ shapely bodies and flowing hair. Between the music, the chatter, the smoke, the lights and the dancers - not to mention the mingled scents of perfume and sweat, the kitchen grill - it was an assault on the senses. Johnny drained his whiskey, glad there was another already on the way. 

“Hey hey hey,” Phil crowed, returning to the table, a round of drinks in hand and a few dancers in tow. “Look what I got!”

Johnny glanced up, and there she was, of course, because it was always going to happen like this. Tommy, looking like some kind of shining porn angel, smiling as beautifically as if she’d just finished sucking his cock. Her long blonde hair was straight tonight and her tanned skin glowed beneath the strings of diamonds that looped over and across her body, arranged to display the impressive curves of her tits and ass. She sparkled all over; even her face seemed to shimmer with crystal light, the tips of her long, pointed nails flashing. She was looking directly at him, watching him ogle her up and down like there was no one else in the room. His eyes met hers, she winked quickly, and his cock twitched.

As the rest of the club came back into focus again, it suddenly registered that Phil had his arm looped possessively around Tommy’s waist, tugging her tight against his squat frame, that he was then nuzzling sloppily into her neck. Tommy deftly deflected, cooing appeasing words, but Johnny had stood up and stepped out from the table before he knew it.

There was a warning in Tommy’s eyes as he approached, and he clenched his hands into tight fists as he reminded himself this was her workplace. Even still, if that creep’s hand got any lower - 

“Hey Johnny, having fun?” Phil plucked his cigar from between his teeth and gestured to Tommy. “This is Caprice the Brat. What a name huh?”

“Yeah, great,” Johnny barely glanced at him, lapsing into his usual brusque contempt for betas, business opportunities be damned. He fixed his gaze on Tommy. “How about you and me go for a dance, right now.”

“Hey Johnny - ” Phil started to protest, even as Tommy began to slip out of his grasp. But Johnny just looked at him, once, for a moment and Phil was backing down, laughing it off as other girls stepped in to get his attention. “Okay, okay, man. Hey, have a good time. And don’t worry about it - it’s on me and Lou, okay? See you later, Sensei,” he chortled as he turned into a circle of girls that cooed and bid for his notice.

Johnny turned to Tommy who simply grabbed hold of his hand and gave him a smouldering glance from beneath her lashes. “Come with me.”

And then he was following her through the club, her soft hand so small in his but holding on so tight, one long nail tracing a tingling path across his knuckles. Johnny kept his eyes on the jiggle of her ass, sparkling crystal beads leaping up and down with every step, her hips swaying fit to hypnotise him. Blood was draining into his groin quickly as he thought about how every date had ended so far; him alone with a hard-on so raging he could only limp to bed before beating off to thoughts of her pussy on his mouth. It was fun, sure, kinda made him feel like a horny kid again, those early days of dating Ali when she was still deciding if he was the one she’d lose it to. But it was also driving him  _ fucking insane _ and he had no idea how long she was planning to keep it up.

Tommy’s heart was racing as she navigated the busy club, her pussy tight and aching already as she felt the coiled strength in Johnny’s big, rough hand, how easily he followed her. It made her hot, the way he’d stepped in between her and the punter, the angry fire of possession in his eyes. He was everything she’d been needing and missing so badly and it was hard to resist winding him up and letting him go. He just always reacted in the  _ best _ , most exciting ways. She turned off the main floor and opened a door in the wall, revealing a dimly lit private lounge with a low stage and a row of plush couches, all the walls around them mirrored.

Johnny followed after her, letting go of her hand and looking around as she stepped over to the stereo. “So now what?”

Tommy tossed her long hair over her shoulder. “Well, you just make yourself comfortable, baby, and I’ll be right over to dance for you.” She finished selecting the music and something hot and slow by Rihanna started. 

Johnny stared at her. “What?”

She turned to him, smiling, stepped over and gently placed her hands on his chest, urging him towards the couches. “Well, I have to do my job or I’ll get in trouble.” In her stilettos she came up to his chin, her upturned face briefly illuminated under the pulsing lights. “You don’t want me to get in trouble do you? There are cameras everywhere.”

Realisation dawned on Johnny and his mouth tugged up in a grin as he slowly sat down into the plush cushions, legs casually splayed, watching as Tommy stepped onto the stage, her eyes never leaving his. “Well, if that’s how it is - ”

“Thanks for understanding,” she cooed, and giggled when he laughed, his eyes roving her body in a way that suggested no duress at all as she started to dance. Bottle service came and went; Johnny didn’t even look, just took the whiskey that was offered and watched Tommy dance, her muscles flexing and stretching in the shadows, her movements supple and sensual. He let his cock thicken, get hard in his jeans as he watched, and waited, and thought about how fucking hot this all was, how hot she was. She seemed almost in a trance as she slithered around the pole, from time to time their eyes met and every time they did he saw her breath catch, felt his cock twitch, thought about just standing up and grabbing her, throwing her down on the couch and pulling aside that little jewelled thong to slide his dick into her, at long fucking last. Cameras be damned.

When she stepped off the stage and toward him for the lap dance, he sat up and reached out to take her by the hips. She stopped in her tracks and shook a finger at him playfully. “Strictly no touching, baby,” she couldn’t stop the grin dimpling her cheeks, cute as hell even as she drove him mad. “Not at all. They’ll throw you out. Don’t forget the cameras.”

She indicated a sign on the back of the door, black print stating flatly:

**DEJA VU**

**is a strictly**

**NO CONTACT**

**Establishment.**

**VIOLATORS WILL**

**BE BANNED.**

“Fuck off,” Johnny collapsed back on the couch as she came to stand astride one leg, her hand fluttering down to rest on one of his broad shoulders. “That’s not fair.”

Tommy felt her cheeks flush as she looked into his brilliant eyes, all shadowed with lust and temptation. She began to move her hips in a slow roll, lifting her leg so one heeled shoe rested on the cushion beside where he sat, thrusting her groin up towards him. His handsome, rugged face was smeared with desire and she squeezed his shoulder, just to feel how hard it was. “It’s not meant to be fair, baby” she informed him remorselessly. She was soaking wet already, could feel the way her thong clung to the folds of her pussy as she watched him ball his hands deep and hard into the couch cushions either side of him, knuckles white. It had been a long time since she’d been really into a dance, really into the guy she was dancing for. She glanced down at Johnny’s lap as she started to strip slowly out of her glittering costume, felt her cunt pulse as she saw the bulge, his cock straining towards her like it could smell her arousal. Turning around she bent over, hands on her knees while she grinded over his lap. She glanced back over her shoulder, remembering why she’d chosen to call herself  _ The Brat _ . “I hope you’ll be able to manage without too much trouble.”

“Fuck you,” Johnny’s voice was low and guttural and his eyes didn’t budge from her ass as a shaking hand streaked back through his hair. Watching him forcibly hold himself back from touching her went to her head like heroin. She knew from the dojo that he was stronger than she’d even imagined. But here right now, he was helpless. “You’re such a fucking tease.”

You weren’t supposed to tell girls they were teases these days, but fuck it, she was - and from the little smirk on her face, she damn well knew it. He wanted to wipe it off with his dick and then smack her ass hard for getting in his head like this, make her squeal a little. Her ass was big, round and high, muscular under the jiggle, just enough jiggle to make his cock jump in time to every beat. He was quietly obsessed with it, groping it in greedy handfuls whenever they started getting hot. Sometimes walking just a little behind her so he could look at it go from time to time. Other times, he preferred to walk in step with her so he could glance down and watch her tits bounce. It was all about having choices. But right then, he only had one - to watch and suffer. 

Tommy turned around and straddled his lap, coming down to roll her hips against his, her crotch finding his erection and grinding down against it. 

“Goddamn it,” Johnny choked, punching his fists down into the seat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her breasts up close to his face. Her heart was hammering against her breast, her clit screaming against the hard bulge of his cock. Her long nails toyed with the golden hair that curled against his neck. God, he was so muscular and handsome and hot she almost forgot about the cameras for a moment, almost kissed his rough, parted lips. 

Knowing if she did that she wouldn’t be able to stop whatever came next, she quickly changed position, standing up to untie the glittering harness bra, loins tightening as she thought about finally showing him her breasts. He’d been  _ so _ patient, really.

Johnny’s breath caught in his throat when she slipped the bra off and tossed it to the side, letting him see what he’d already jerked off so many times thinking about. Her tits were everything he’d imagined from the way they sat in her clothes, big and round and perky, with large pink nipples he couldn’t wait to wrap his lips around. She stepped to the side and lay back across his lap, arching her back so her breasts were thrust towards him. Without thinking he was reaching up with a hand to cup one, squeeze its softness in his palm - 

“Cameras,” Tommy breathlessly reminded him. He inhaled sharply and grabbed his whiskey instead, taking a hard gulp as his eyes roved her tits, her smooth abdomen, wide hips and the triangle of material left covering her mound. Tommy was by far the hottest thing that had happened in his life for a long time and for one head-spinning moment he wondered if he was dreaming. 

Nah - if he was dreaming, he’d have fucked her by now. Probably out on the table, in front of the whole club. 

Johnny swallowed, cleared his throat as she sat up and slid off his lap onto her knees, spreading his legs with her hands to roll her soft mane of hair across his crotch. “Were you teasing me from the very start? That first day at your place?”

She lifted her face, her lips dangerously close to the seam of his jeans, and looked at him from fluttering lashes. She didn’t answer, just stood up straight again and gyrated slowly, running her hands up over her breasts and gently pinching her nipples so he could watch them harden. Looking into his eyes, she bit her lip. His throat got dry again.

“Hm, you little brat.”

She laughed breathlessly, let go of her tits so they swung, making him get even harder - if that were possible. 

“It was you who backed off,” she reminded him and he rolled his eyes, taking another hard gulp of his whiskey.

“I thought you had a boyfriend. A big one. What would you have done if I’d made a move then?”

She smiled at him, bent over to take his knees in either hand, pushed them back together as her beautiful breasts dangled. “Let you get about as far as you have so far.”

“Fucking tease.” He didn’t really care. It was fun, the most fun he’d had in a long time. He knew it was going somewhere, it was too intense not to. He didn’t want to get off the ride. The journey alone was blowing his mind. “The Brat, huh?”

Abruptly she pushed the crown of her head into his crotch and went into a headstand on his lap, her thighs splitting open so her pussy was right under his chin. 

“Fuck,” his voice was choked.

He could see from the way the thong bunched against her body that she was wet and his cock throbbed hard, pulsing with need. He breathed in and could smell her, as fragrant and intoxicating as good pussy always was. Now his erection felt like it could bust his jeans open. She was swaying her legs artfully to the beat of the track, but all he was really aware of was what was just inches from his lips, the urge to lift his hand up and tug the thong aside, look at her wet, slippery folds up close, trace out the shape of them beneath his tongue like he had with his fingers in the dojo the other night - 

Her legs snapped back up and she lowered herself carefully down. Johnny groaned quietly as she stood up.

“You tell me,” she teased, and turned around to sit back on his lap, leaning her body against his as she lifted her hips to untie the thong, the only thing she was still wearing.

He stared down the length of her body as the snaps clicked, the material sagged and she pulled it up between her thighs and over her head, discarding it behind them. She turned her face towards his neck as she gyrated against him, her breath hot and so, so close to his skin, making him shiver.

“I want you to fuck me, Johnny,” she whispered, the first time she’d spoken his name that night.

He breathed out, raggedly, as she stood up and turned around to show off her fully nude form, the invitingly soft cleft between her thighs waxed bare.

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” he told her, his voice rough with lust, eyes wandering her body as she swayed to the music. Tommy just smiled again, sweet and wide.

“What are you going to do about it?” she asked him and for the first time in a while he looked up from her body to her face, eyes locking hard with hers.

“Wait.”

Tommy’s cheeks went hot and her pussy flexed, the growl in his voice combined with that intent gaze tugging at something utterly primal in her, something that would let him do anything he wanted to her.

At that moment, a soft chime went off from the intercom and Tommy snapped out of her erotic haze, licking her lips as she looked at Johnny, who continued to stare at her.

“Time’s up,” she shrugged at Johnny, resuming the playful demeanour with an effort, realising glumly it was back to work and the real world again. 

“Turn around and bend over,” he told her quietly, not taking his eyes from hers.

Tommy was swept with a heady rush of arousal as she first comprehended what he’d said, and then moved silently to comply, her breathing ragged as she bent down and touched her toes, feeling the whisper of Johnny’s jean legs against her calves, imagining his face as he examined her. She couldn’t think straight, her heart thudding hard, her whole body piqued with lust for him.

Johnny stared at her waxed pussy, at how wet and swollen it was, letting him know just how into him she was. It would be so goddamn easy to just stand up, push her down on the stage and slide his cock right in, could imagine vividly how it would feel to finally be inside what she’d been dangling in front of him for too long. His cock strained against his fly, demanding release, his hands flexed furiously with the need to grab her.

Another chime, more insistent now, and she straightened up, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright.

“They’re watching,” she said breathlessly, moving quickly to pick up the bits and pieces of her costume. She shot him an unexpectedly bashful look, and he realised he’d got the better of her in the end just there, and his lust surged again.

“What time do you finish?” he drained the last of his whiskey, not realising until then just how dry his throat had gotten.

“Six am,” she bent over him, pressing one knee into his groin as she kissed him softly on the cheek. “I can’t wait for you to cum inside me,” she whispered and he growled, couldn’t help it, he was basically all caveman at this point, panting and drooling for her.

She was smiling again, holding her costume against her fantastic body as she sashayed towards a side door, one that must lead to the dressing rooms. “You can take a minute to compose yourself,” she said cheekily and nodded at his hard-on. He chuckled wryly and then flipped her the bird. 

“I’ll compose you, brat.”

The last thing he heard was her giggle, her ass flashed at him as she left, closing the door behind her. Johnny let out a long, shaky breath and let his head tip back against the couch. 

“Fucking tease.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've decided I'm gonna aim for a chapter a week going forward. gives me plenty of time to write and gives me a schedule. so subscribe for updates! there is so much to come but first - get a raincoat and some popcorn, we've got a few chapters of smut coming!


	13. Chapter 13

Johnny lay on his bed, dozing fitfully. One hand tugged idly on his still-hard cock from time to time and he could swear Tommy’s scent was still up his nose, making it impossible for him to sleep.

He’d left the club after the dance, just walked right out without saying anything to Phil and Lou, unable to think straight. Ubered home, got straight in his Challenger and out for a long ride to nowhere, driving around the streets of Reseda while the dance played over and over in his mind. Thoughts of her lips and tits, her ass and pussy, the way her body moved - the way she looked right at him and told him not to touch her even as he could see how bad she wanted him to - all of it keeping him hard and awake.

Outside, a car pulled up softly, the engine running as a door opened and slammed again. Johnny glanced at the alarm clock. 6:46AM.

He was on his feet before he knew it. Wearing nothing but his boxers, he strode out through the lounge and yanked open his front door. Squinting against the morning sun he crossed the few feet to Tommy’s place, where she was turning at the sound of him, key in her half-open door.

He saw the surprise on her face, the sudden realisation that there were finally going to be consequences for her teasing and he felt on fire as he pushed her inside, grabbing her bag away and slamming the door shut behind him in one move. She was breathing hard as he yanked her against him by the hips, unresistant to the furious kiss he gave her. Her mouth opened to his easily, groaning when he plunged his tongue inside, her long nails streaking deliciously through his hair as he took her down onto her goddamn pink rug. 

Tommy lifted her hips when Johnny yanked down her shorts, his chiselled face intent with lust. She’d been thinking about Johnny the whole rest of her shift, her clit swollen and hard from all her fantasies of what could’ve happened had he stopped listening to her about the cameras. She ran her hands over Johnny’s bare chest as he kicked his boxers off, moaning to feel the hard pecs and abs firm under a soft tummy, the little spray of golden hair that began below his navel. His body was everything she’d dreamed it would be from what she’d felt beneath his clothes and her palms stroked him greedily as he bent down to roughly kiss her again. His cock was big and thick, the tip an angry red as he grabbed her hips and tugged her towards him, and she felt again that primal surge to let him do anything he wanted to her.

Johnny paused for a moment to look at her, lying splayed beneath him on the rug. Her hair fanned out around her head, the makeup around her eyes had smudged a little, he’d smeared her lipstick across her face with his mouth. She was so hot, the haze of desire in her eyes like a fire as he slid the head of his cock against her slick pussy, one last tease for both of them.

“You’re never telling me no again,” he told her hoarsely and then felt her pussy flex hard against his tip, an involuntary affirmation of his statement, like she was never going to be able to again. 

“Okay,” she agreed in a tiny, helpless voice, lifting her hips towards him.

He moaned and pushed inside her at last.

Tommy was so wet, the first thrust was like diving into a heavenly pool in high summer. They both groaned as he slid balls-deep first time, her tight walls parting easily for him. He felt her cunt grip him hard as he settled home, bliss engulfing him as he began to fuck her hard. 

“Oh fuck, Johnny,” she gasped, clinging to his shoulders, her legs lifting to hook around his waist. He watched her face contort with pleasure as he fucked her, his thrusts hard and deep, making her gasp and cry out for him, noises he stole from her lips with hungry kisses. She felt like heaven to be inside, looked like what he thought an angel should with her makeup a mess and her hair out all wild. 

Beneath him Tommy was in a haze of ecstasy, hands groping Johnny’s biceps and shoulders in fervent appreciation, fingertips raking through his hair when he kissed her. His mouth hot, the hungry noises he made against her driving her wild with lust for him; he was so uninhibited in how he took pleasure from her body that she gave herself over totally to his will. He fucked her hard, his face dark with lust, pistoning into her with all the strength his conditioned body enabled. She knew he was taking ownership of her after all the teasing she’d put him through, for every time she sent him home with blue-balls. It only intensified the heat deep in her groin, made her want him more. She grabbed him by the hips and tried to pull him in even deeper, the clap of his pubis against her swollen clit hurtling her closer to orgasm.

Johnny slid a rough hand into Tommy’s tank top, tugging one breast out to squeeze as he kept pounding her. He pulled the nipple between his lips, sucking it so it hardened immediately in his mouth, rolling his tongue around and around it as she called out his name, louder and more desperate, making his cock swell inside her. He yanked her top down, felt it rip, exposing her other breast to his eager mouth, slid his hands down to grasp her ass and lift her higher for him to thrust into.

“Oh Johnny,” Tommy panted again, straining to watch him as he sucked her tits, captivated by the heat of his mouth and the rapture on his face, every nip of his teeth on her nipples seeming to flick also at her clit. “I’m gonna cum.” She could feel it building deep, urged on by the pump of his cock, his mouth on her breasts, the way his balls slapped against her every time he thrust home. 

Johnny lifted his head to look at her, dove a big hand into her hair and gripped it hard, holding her gaze.

“Yeah you are, baby,” he growled against her mouth, his pubic bone stroking her clit with every thrust.“Right on my cock.”

It was enough to tip her over the edge, waves of euphoria rolling out deep from her cunt as she spasmed deliriously around him. She could feel him watching her, let him see how good it was, how good he’d made her feel. He breathed raggedly as she moaned and called his name, not holding back, digging her nails into his shoulders as his mouth claimed her neck, her breasts again.

Johnny groaned, relishing in how she felt cumming around him, in the sight of her flushed cheeks and eyes squeezed shut as she made enough noise for the neighbours to hear, how her nails bit into him with the intensity of it. He thrust harder, faster, watching her tits jiggle, kissing her everywhere he could reach as his balls tightened and he plunged forward into his own orgasm, groaning loudly against her sweet mouth. His mind went blank as pure ecstasy gripped him, making every muscle in his body tense and quiver while he blew deep inside her. Her arms wrapped around him were tight, holding him close as he rode it out, whispering his name over and over against his cheek.

Tommy felt the pulse of his cock and the heat of his cum inside her and gasped in pleasure, holding Johnny’s face in her hands as his damp forehead pressed to hers. She watched his face as he came, shivering at the intensity in his rugged features. It had been worth the wait. Johnny’s blonde lashes fluttered, a glimmer of blue behind them as he exhaled hard, then dropped his face to kiss her, with a heat that had her pussy clenching around him again. A smug little smile curved his lips against hers. She didn’t care. Good dick could have an ego, so long as it kept on delivering. 

Johnny fell down on top of her, crushing her beneath him in the most heavenly way. She ran her hands up and over his muscled body, admiring the shape he was in at his age, even with all the beer drinking. He felt warm and solid, the thud of his heart against her chest suddenly distinct between them as they calmed, breath steadying slowly. Her hands slipped down over his tight ass, squeezed it, traced gentle circles there with her nails and he grunted against her neck before she felt the hot caress of his mouth.

He kissed up over Tommy’s jaw and across her face as he felt his cock softening inside her, groaning quietly as he pulled out, the loss of her heat around him like a slap. 

“Fuck,” he huffed against Tommy’s cheek as she embraced him tight and made a little protesting whimper. He propped himself up on a forearm to look down at her, his own little porn star, her pretty face all pink and her eyes ringed black, nothing like the pristine goddess at the club. He knew which way he liked her better. Her hair was tangled around her and he ran a hand through its softness, thinking about what it would be like to pull on it sometime. “You are so damn hot.”

She purred and nuzzled up against him, her breasts soft and supple, making him tingle. “And you are so fucking fine, Johnny Lawrence. You can do that to me anytime.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” His head had stopped swimming enough so that he could stand, grabbing Tommy by her wrists and pulling her up with him. She disentangled herself from the shreds of her tank top then went easily into his embrace for a long, deep kiss, the two swaying on their feet together as the night began to catch up with them. He ran his hands down over her ass, squeezing it with relish, pulled her closer to flatten her breasts against him. She was so soft, smooth and warm beneath his touch. He wanted to spend hours exploring every inch of her, seeing what other kinds of noises she could make. Just as soon as he got some sleep.

Tommy leaned into Johnny, loving his hardness against her, how firmly he held her and pulled her close. She tried not to cling to him too hard as the kiss ebbed, as he rubbed her ass and tugged her groin to his. Now that he’d had her, and in this way, she felt herself falling as easily and hopelessly as if he’d jerked her off her feet. And she couldn’t bear to ask him to stay even though she couldn’t stand it if he left either. She ran her palms up his broad chest and looked up at him coyly from beneath her lashes.

“Soooo, now what?”

Johnny cupped her face, thumb wiping away a black smear of makeup beneath one eye. He recognised the primal surge of possessiveness that was stirring in him now; he couldn’t let her go if she asked him. But it didn’t look like she wanted to. 

“Now,” he told her. “We go get some sleep so I can fuck you again.”

She smiled blissfully, leaning into his palm and pressing into him so even despite his exhaustion, his cock twitched and he pulled her into another embrace, pressing her face into his chest. It was like it had been after he had kissed Ali on the Ferris Wheel all those years ago - she was his girl and he was her man, it was as simple as that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw yaaaaay we finally got there. now you know I have to let them have some fun before we move ahead with the story... new chapter next week! subscribe for updates and please leave a comment below! love getting your kudos, thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Tommy was disoriented when she woke up, her body weighted down in a way unfamiliar under the sheets, something warm and solid entangled with her.

As she slowly blinked and the dark room started to come into focus, awareness rushed back and she smiled sleepily into the pillow. Johnny. Naked against her, wrapping her up in his body, his nose nestled in behind her ear, soft snores puttering against her neck. Even in sleep he held her tight. 

Tommy relaxed into the mattress, rubbed her foot against his shin beneath the sheets. He cradled her ass against his crotch, twined his legs with hers, his big arms encircled her waist, one hand cupped a breast. It was a lot for someone used to sleeping alone but she didn’t feel the urgent impulse to get out of his embrace, to break free, like she expected to. Instead she felt comfortable and safe.

Somehow it was scarier, to feel lured in by his grip on her rather than repelled by it. Maybe this was all the reason why she’d held back from him after all.

After fucking her on her living room floor, he’d scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom where they’d showered together, kissing under the hot spray, fondling and touching each other all over, no barriers between them anymore. He seemed obsessed with her body, his hands unable to stay still as they explored and he kissed her up against wet tile so deeply she breathed through him. She basked in his desire, feeling complete and beautiful in a way she hadn’t for a long time. His mouth had drifted to her neck, her breasts and then he’d dropped to his knees and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder so he could eat her out. He did it lustily, licking and sucking her slowly and deliberately into a bond-shuddering orgasm so intense he had to hold her up, cupping her ass, thumbs digging into her hips as she arched her back and grinded against his face. It was another test he easily surpassed, his fearless enthusiasm backed up by skill and experience. 

After that he’d got her out onto her bed, both soaking wet, and fucked her hard and deep until he came inside her again, groaning his ecstasy into her mouth. He seemed a little surprised at his stamina after a sleepless night; she was impressed. They lay together kissing with his cock softening inside her until their foreheads began to bump, each wave of drowsiness demanding more to be heeded. 

Johnny had helped her under the covers then clambered in beside her and pulled her up against him. She’d almost protested that she liked to sleep untouched, but he felt so warm and good. And then she’d slept. 

Now she rolled over in his arms, snuggling in closer to his chest. He smelled of her body wash and their sex, his skin warm against hers. She could feel the stubble just starting to spring out across his pecs against her cheek, the softness of his tummy against hers. He stirred around her, nuzzled into her hair.

“Morning,” he mumbled sleepily.

“I think it’s a little later than that,” she murmured back. Blackout shades kept the light out but they’d already woken up once earlier, near midday. She’d made a soft noise about coffee and he’d gone out, bringing back pastries as well. He was that kinda old school, that thought a woman shouldn’t have to do anything once she’d satisfied her man. It was fine by her. 

Then he’d fucked her again, this time as they lay side by side in bed, sliding into her from behind just the same way she’d imagined him doing that morning after their first date. Slowly, sleepily thrusting as his fingertips teased her labia, gently stroking her clit while he whispered hotly how good her pussy felt until she came hard around him. She loved how easily he took over and gave them both what they wanted - though she was willing to bet he’d love her in charge from time to time. He gave off a bit of a ‘use me’ vibe like that. But now, after all that teasing and longing and anticipation, they both needed him in control. He’d rolled her onto her stomach to finish, and she’d heard herself begging him to fuck her harder, to never stop. He’d obliged, as long as he could. Then he’d pulled out and ejaculated just against her pussy, his cum sliding hotly through her folds, his cock spasming against her vulva, one hand pushing her ass up so she knew he was watching as he heaved and huffed behind her. She drifted in a delirium, captivated by how good it felt to be so thoroughly taken by him, knowing he was getting his long-denied fill of her. 

“That’s so hot, baby,” she’d moaned just like the porn star she felt like and he’d laid down on top of her, his cock pressing between her ass cheeks, kissing her cheek and lips ardently. 

“You’re so fucking hot, baby,” he’d told her, breathing the words against her mouth like kisses. He probably could’ve got her off again pretty easy she was so turned on, but sleep won out once more before they could find out.

As he started waking up, he rubbed his face in her hair and squeezed her a little tighter. She felt his cock stirring against her thigh; she was already wet from remembering their earlier rounds and slid her leg up over his hip.

He was wide awake then, his hands coming alive on her body and his cock springing up as hard and rigid as though he hadn’t already fucked her three times since that morning. There was a lot to be said for karate, Tommy thought as he started kissing his way down her breasts and stomach. A lot more than just a hot body.

* * *

Johnny was feeling pretty goddamn pleased with himself as he took the take-out bags from the delivery driver and kicked the door shut behind him. He’d left one very satisfied, very sexy girl back in bed, fragrant and picturesque tangled up in the pink sheets. There was something to be said for all that tease and denial in the end; he’d turned out a pretty terrific performance largely fuelled by pent-up frustration. 

“Where do you want this?” he called to Tommy as he dumped the bags on the kitchen counter and went rifling for cutlery in a drawer.

“I don’t think I can walk, baby,” Tommy replied languidly from the bedroom and he smirked to himself. 

“Now you know I keep my promises,” he informed her as he carried their Mexican takeout back to the bedroom. She giggled from the bed, sitting up as he entered. She looked gorgeous, hugging her knees up to her chest with the sheet tucked around, her hair all tousled and her face soft and sleepy with contentment. 

“I’m not sure I’m totally ruined… yet…”

“I better get back to work soon then,” he remarked, placing the boxed nachos she’d ordered next to her. Tommy giggled again and flopped sideways onto the mattress.

“You better,” she was playful, tipping her head backwards to look up at him as he got back into bed next to her. He’d fucked her hair right back to its natural texture, wavy and tangled around her and he reached out to stroke it away from her pretty face. “So eat up and get your strength back.”

Johnny bent down and kissed her, thinking it had been for the best he hadn’t gone back to his place for a six-pack. “Yes, ma’am.”

He hadn’t been this cuntstruck in a long while. The last time he had it this bad, a kid had been the eventual outcome. A combination of a shared love of partying and fucking each other had meant he and Shannon were careless one too many times. But he’d had a vasectomy a few years earlier and Tommy was on the pill. They’d covered that kinda thing early on, amidst heavy flirtation. Good thing, since he wasn’t proving capable of much reason anytime he got the scent of her pussy. It was a little scary, how good it felt to have a woman to take care of again. There’d been a lot of meaningless hook-ups and short-lived flings since Shan. And then nothing at all. Nothing to work for except Robby’s child support payments. At least he never missed those, even if he missed everything else.

Tommy reached out and tweaked the edge of his boxers, distracting his thoughts. “Why are you still wearing clothes? Take them off!”

He put his burrito back down and grinned, pulling his vest up and over his head. “Yes, ma’am.”

She ran her hands up his stomach and sides while he kicked his boxers off, her touch warm and hungry. His cock was already hardening when she reached down for it, making a little noise of desire.

“I love your body,” she told him, sliding up close to him as she cupped his balls and gently squeezed. “I love your cock. You are so hot and sexy.”

Johnny forgot about his burrito, reaching out to cup her head and pull her in for a kiss as she pressed her breasts to his chest, her hand sliding up the shaft of his erection. It was damn good to feel desired like this. It was getting a lot harder to keep the muscles tight, and his belly was permanently soft these days. But Tommy didn’t seem to care, slipping astride him while she ran her hands over his pecs and shoulders, practically purring, her large breasts swinging tantalisingly against him.

“I thought you wanted me to get my strength back first,” he teased her as she began smothering his neck and chest with hot, urgent kisses, pushing him back against the pillows. He didn’t mind one bit of course. But stopping to eat had been her idea.

“I just have to,” she replied breathlessly, kissing and stroking his chest all over, sliding a thigh between his. He grunted and dove a hand into her hair when she licked a nipple, her nails lightly grazing his sides so that his skin tingled in a way that made his cock harder. “I can’t help myself. You’re just too hot.”

“If you say so,’ he sighed, letting his head tip back against the pillows while she slid further down his body, her nipples dragging sweetly across his stomach, her mouth following not far behind. 

“You won’t need any strength for this anyway, Sensei,” she murmured against his groin, breath tickling the hair that curled there. The way she said it, like she meant it in ways he hadn’t even thought of - it made him shiver and grip her hair tighter. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

Johnny closed his eyes and exhaled as her lips slid over the head of his cock, her warm, wet mouth engulfing him deep. It had been too damn long. He usually didn’t ask a girl he was serious about to blow him the first time. It didn’t seem polite, somehow. But since Tommy insisted…

Waves of pleasure followed her mouth as she started sucking him with slow, leisurely strokes and Johnny moaned when she swirled her tongue over the tip, resisted the urge to thrust deeper into her throat. Not yet, not yet. He let her set the pace, fingers twinning in her hair as she sucked his cock, one hand stroking and fondling his balls in a mind-melting combination. It felt incredible but he wanted to watch her too. Sitting up, he pulled her into a quick kiss, then slid her to the side of the bed. She understood, slipping down onto her knees on the rug as he swung his legs over the side. His cock was erect and wet from her mouth as she moved between his thighs, holding his gaze with the most eager little smile on her face. Her naked body glowed softly in the dim lighting and he reached out to fondle one of her soft breasts while she ran her nails up his thighs. His last rational thought before she clasped hold of his shaft was to wonder how in the hell he had got this lucky.

Then he was in her mouth again and lost to a heaven of warm, wet bliss. Tommy moaned around him softly, her head bobbing up and down as she worked him, her hand following quick and firm after. He groaned and grabbed her hair again, the muscles in his legs taut as he leaned back for a better view. She looked incredible with her full lips wrapped around his cock, her tits jiggling in time with the duck of her head. He was mesmerised.

She glanced up at him through her lashes and he surged closer to orgasm as her tongue caressed the underside of his cock head. She boldly held his eye, the pressure of her mouth intensifying until he was shuddering, coasting on sensation.

Tommy abruptly stopped, pulling his cock from her mouth with a wet pop and sitting back on her heels.

“Okay, let’s pick this up after we eat,” she grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief. Johnny was confused for a split second, his wet dick straining towards her as she wiped her mouth off and smiled at him.

Then he realised he still had a hand tangled in her hair and yanked her forward, pulling her face towards his lap while she giggled. He wasn’t quite rough, but he wasn’t gentle either. 

“Fucking tease,” he groaned as he pushed his cock into her mouth again and she took it eagerly, sucking hard as he held her head where he wanted it then went ahead and fucked her face. Tommy moaned again like she loved it and he curled his fingers in her hair, supporting himself on one arm as he watched his cock go in and out of her mouth. His little porn star. He was hitting the back of her throat now, his thrusts vigorous and hard. She tightened her mouth around him, bracing her hands on his hips, her nails pin pricks against his ass. 

Johnny cupped the back of her head and pushed deeper. “You’re a fucking angel,” he told her hoarsely, lost in the rapidly compounding pleasure that heralded his climax. Tommy opened her eyes and looked up at him with so much desire his pulse surged. She always knew how to get him doing exactly what she wanted. It was super hot.

Just as he reached his peak, he pulled out and aimed his cock at her breasts, that first steamy phone call on his mind. Then he was gripped with euphoria, orgasming in hard pulses that rocked his body. She pushed her tits together for him as he ejaculated onto them, staring up into his face with pink cheeks and wide eyes, tugging her lip between her teeth. 

He came hard for several long moments, streaking her breasts with cum. Her nipples hardened as he watched, her breathing staggered with his. As his orgasm ebbed and he eased back onto the bed, gasping, she sat up on her knees and gazed at him pleadingly.

“I need you to fuck me, please,” she said, and through the haze of his afterglow he did the first thing that came to mind and pulled her up and over his knee, spreading her legs to push two fingers into her very wet hole. She moaned and whimpered into the mattress as he pumped her vigorously, spreading her ass cheeks with his other hand and groaning with frustration as he looked at her swollen pussy. He wasn’t getting hard again for a while. Even still, getting these noises out of her was really good fun, her cunt tight and hot around his fingers. Tommy was thrusting back against his hand, her face buried in the bed sheets as she sighed and begged him to fuck her, face-down half on the bed and half across his lap. He looked at her asshole where it puckered, pink and tiny, wondered if she was into any of that. The thought had him pumping her harder like he’d feel it in his cock if he really tried. 

Rolling her off his lap and onto the bed, Johnny slid down to his knees and got between her thighs, taking in the hot-as-hell sight of her bliss-smeared face and cum-smeared tits before lowering his head to suck her clit between his lips. She gasped and thrust up into his mouth and he hooked his arms under her thighs then clamped her hips in a firm grip, holding her still and powerless.

“Oh fuck, Johnny,” Tommy gasped, her hips twitching in his hold as he licked and sucked her, soft and gentle. “Oh take all of me, Johnny, please.”

Johnny had missed eating pussy, the taste and feel of it under his tongue, all the different things his mouth could do between a girl’s thighs to make her scream his name. And Tommy’s was especially good. He slipped two fingers inside of her again and fucked her slowly as he worked her clit. She gasped his name again, gripped his hair with her hand and her thighs shook around his head, her heels braced against his shoulders.

“Come on, come right in my mouth, baby,” Johnny murmured against her, then sucked her clit one more time, exhaling on her as he did. 

Tommy came hard, gasping and shuddering, her pussy squeezing him tight, her clit pulsing in his mouth. He rode her through it, steadily sucking her until she was nearly sobbing, moaning his name while tugging hard on a fistful of his hair. His senses were filled with her scent and taste and feel, intoxicating him so that his exhausted cock strained to respond, twitching heavily between his thighs. He didn’t want to stop, only did finally when she pushed his face away into her thigh and he kissed her there hotly, her creamy skin quivering with aftershock.

“Oh - oh - Johnny, fuck, baby, fuck,” she breathed, her fingers curling now gently against his scalp. He came up slowly, easing onto the mattress beside her and tugging her shivering body into his arms. They kissed desperately and he cupped her face, wanting somehow to pull her into him entirely. 

The kiss ebbed and he pressed his forehead to hers, held her tight.

“You’re so good to me,” she whispered, her breath soft. He nuzzled her, and made another promise:

“I will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know I had to let them just have a good time for a whole chapter there! plus I love writing smut. the smut is just getting started. they have so much to do together... I can't wait!
> 
> plus there is plenty more story to tell. I have so much planned for our number #1 ride or die team, Cobra Kai, and that hunkalicious Sensei Johnny Lawrence. this fic is updated weekly so bookmark and subscribe to stay up to date.
> 
> very excited for season 3... but also loving this little world I've carved out!
> 
> please leave a kudos and I would love a coment hearing about what you're enjoying in this fic!


	15. Chapter 15

“Done.”

Johnny had hit send and his application for the Over-50 tournament was in. Miguel grinned and offered him a fist. They bumped and a quick smile split Johnny’s face. He felt unexpectedly good about what he’d just done, like a door he’d never even noticed before had opened.

“Now what?” Miguel asked and Johnny shut the laptop, shifting it to the side so he could put his socked feet up on the coffee table. 

“Now I start training,” Johnny replied as he sat back and cracked open a Banquet. “The next three months are gonna be hardcore.” 

“Wow, between the dojo, the tournament and a hot new girlfriend - you sure you can handle it all, Sensei?” Miguel’s grin was cheeky, inquisitive, and Johnny rolled his eyes.

“Mind your own business and I’ll mind mine.”

Miguel feigned indignant, clasping a hand to his chest. “Hey, you wouldn’t even be together if it wasn’t for me,” he claimed. “I’m just following up on results.”

Johnny took a swig of beer to hide his smirk. He hadn’t left Tommy’s place until Monday morning, but he wasn’t about to tell Miguel that. He’d kissed her by her front door, already missing her touch and sweet scent.

“You’re my girl now, you know,” he’d murmured against her cheek and she’d pressed closer to him, nuzzling his neck. 

“All yours,” she’d replied, and he’d felt so happy, such a pure and bright feeling, one he wanted to cling to longer.

“Not sure about you taking the credit,” Johnny told Miguel. “But it’s official.”

Miguel was elated, smile splitting his cheeks. “I knew it. Nice one, Sensei.”

Johnny snorted, shrugged it off. “And what about you, Romeo? Got your love life sorted out yet?”

His student’s face fell a little, the sparkle in his eyes dulling. “It sucks. Sam and I still haven’t talked. And now with Tory and Aisha together - ”

Johnny choked on his beer. “Wait, what?” 

Miguel cocked his head at him. “You don’t know?”

He wiped his mouth with the back of a hand, stared at Miguel. “First I’m hearing about it.”

Miguel shook his head disbelievingly at his sensei. “It’s all over the dojo. And the school.”

Johnny raised his brows. “So? I’m not seventeen!” he retorted and Miguel scoffed, teased him:

“Ah, well you picked up on me and Tory pretty quick - maybe you just missed the signs?”

“Come on, I mean - Aisha, that was obvious, she’s got lesbo written all over her. But Tory - ?”

Miguel was shaking his head with a little smile, that look he always got when Johnny was supposedly saying something outrageous. If he got another lecture from this kid - 

“I knew Tory liked girls too about five minutes after meeting her,” Miguel informed Johnny. “But not because of how she looked. And you could’ve been wrong about Aisha.”

Johnny stared at him. “But I wasn’t,” he pointed out. Miguel sighed.

“But you  _ could’ve _ been -”

“Forget about that,” Johnny interrupted him. “We were talking about you, not the LBGQ movement.”

Miguel started laughing and Johnny glowered at him.

“What’s so funny?”

“LGBT,” Miguel corrected him gently. “Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender.”

Johnny mouthed out the letters and terms, frowned a little, shook his head. He didn’t really get why there needed to be so many but he wouldn’t forget again. Maybe he’d search it on the internet sometime. He shrugged. “Fine. So what about LaRusso then?” He said the name disdainfully, unable to help it.

Miguel’s look was chiding. “Sam is really an amazing person, Sensei. You should give her a chance.”

Johnny bit back his retort with an effort and another swig of beer. So far as he could tell, Samantha LaRusso was amazing only in her ability to break the hearts of the two boys Johnny cared most about in the world. That she’d crushed not only Miguel but Robby now as well was beyond belief; it was like LaRusso’s whole family was a curse on his. 

“Yeah well, we’ll see,” he muttered instead. Despite himself, he recalled how Sam LaRusso had been that night Robby had brought her over, so drunk she could barely stand. Just a mixed up kid, a little girl who needed help. It tweaked the heartstrings. Even Ali had got drunk like that a couple of times way back when and he’d had to take care of her. Tommy had been this age - sixteen - when she’d started stripping, in a world of booze and drugs, and that made him feel some kind of way, some kind of need to protect her even all these years later. These girls and the vulnerability they hid behind so much ferocity - the hold they had over a man’s heart. He couldn’t say he was sorry about it; it was one of those things that made life worth living. So he got it, why Robby and Miguel were willing to get their hearts stomped on for a girl they believed in. But that didn’t mean he had to like it. “What’s your plan to talk to her?”

Miguel shrugged, brows furrowing. “I thought I’d give her some space to think about things and figure them out -”

“Give her space?” Johnny interrupted disbelievingly. “How much space does she need? What’s gonna happen when she looks around and realises she’s got nothing but space?” 

Miguel looked stricken beside him on the couch. “Shit. I just thought, with Robby -”

“She dumped Robby,” Johnny was brusque. He’d found out about it on Friday night when he and his son had dinner together. “So I guess she’s figured some things out.” He was wry, lifted his beer to his mouth for another sip.

“Right.” Miguel stared down at his hands, palms pressed together between his knees. He digested the information silently for a moment. Then he glanced at Johnny. “So - how’s Robby doing?” His voice was quiet, uncertain. They were as yet to address the complex tension that existed between these two boys and the man so significant to them both. 

Johnny shook his head. “Don’t worry about that.” Truth was, Robby was pretty cut up, but he was dealing with it like a man. Johnny was proud, even as he hated to see him go through it. “Just worry about talking to Sam. You need to take charge here. You’re the Cobra Kai champion - act like it.” He wasn’t any keener to see Miguel and Sam together, but they clearly had unfinished business and this was all part of growing up for his student.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting them. 

Johnny smiled a little to himself as he stood up, having been expecting this visitor. It was Tommy, looking cute as hell in her usual civvies, a pleated pink mini skirt and a skimpy tee, her hair in two fat braids. 

“Hey,” he greeted her, bending down to kiss her soft lips, inhaling the mingled scent of perfume, lotion and woman that instantly uplifted him.

“Hello,” she purred, rising up on tiptoe to meet his mouth with her own. “You look good.” She ran a hand up his chest, eyeing off his physique under his Californication tee. 

He grinned his thanks, then returned the compliment by squeezing her ass as she passed by him into the apartment. 

“Hey Miggy!” She greeted Miguel happily, calling him by the same diminutive his mother did. Miguel’s cheeks maybe pinkened a little, but he maintained his cool and greeted her back as though his very manhood wasn’t affronted. Johnny moved into the kitchen to get her a drink and she kicked off her slides, sitting down next to Miguel on the sofa. “So what’s going on, guys?”

“Guy talk,” Johnny curtly replied as he returned with a glass of wine, handing it to her with a quick wink. She poked her tongue out at him and Miguel shook his head and grinned.

“Sensei is giving me girl advice,” he told Tommy, who immediately sat up.

“Ooh, I’m great at this,” she said, “let me help! Tell me everything.”

“Hey,” Johnny protested lightly, sitting down in the armchair. “This is my turf.”

But Tommy just got up from the sofa and sat down on his lap, linking her arms around his neck and giving his cheek a warm, lingering kiss. “Sure, but a woman’s perspective here will help, right Miguel?”

Johnny put his arms around her and pulled her in snug, loving that she was old-school like this. Some women these days acted like you were a sexist pig if you so much as put a hand on their back. “Like he’s gonna tell you no.”

She smirked at him. “Well you can’t, so what chance has he got?”

Miguel cracked up as he growled playfully and softly mauled her neck with the edge of his teeth. Tommy giggled and hugged him tight. He was mindful of Miguel watching and pulled back after a moment but kept on cuddling her. Tommy put her hand on his chest and looked at him like he was the whole world. 

“I wouldn’t mind, actually,” Miguel admitted, making Johnny snort in defeat. Tommy wiggled about on his lap happily and was all ears with her glass of wine while Miguel told her the abridged version of his trials and tribulations in love with Samantha LaRusso. 

“I mean, you gotta reach out to her,” Tommy informed him when he was done as Johnny stroked her back. She wasn’t wearing a bra under her t-shirt. “She’s probably wondering why you don’t care. A girl likes to feel chased.”

Johnny lifted a hand triumphantly. “See? What did I tell you? You gotta take charge here.”

Tommy nodded seriously. “Taking charge is very hot,” she agreed. “Like, don’t be a dick about it but you gotta take the initiative.”

Johnny was vindicated and pleased, tugging Tommy closer against him. “That’s right. Ah see, that’s my girl.”

She sniffed, peered down her nose at him. “You shoulda trusted me.” But she was only playing, like always, a sparkle in her eye. “I know what’s up.”

Miguel watched them with a barely-suppressed grin, seeming less troubled than before. Johnny knew he was gonna figure everything out - he was smart and passionate and way more level headed than Johnny had been at his age. But it felt good to help out this kid who’d done so much for him a little.

Tommy held a long-nailed finger up, suddenly stern. “ _ And _ you gotta apologise for assuming she was just blowing you off that time.” Miguel was sombre again, his brown eyes sad, and Johnny protested, feeling now she didn’t get it:

“Now come on - he had his reasons -”

“I know,” she cupped his face to quiet him, wanting to make her point. “And they’re fair reasons. But - that’s not how you communicate them!” She was emphatic but gentle as she looked back at Miguel, gazing him in the eye. 

Johnny winced a little as he thought of the months leading up to Ali dumping him; all the times he’d lost his temper over some unspoken fear, or gotten drunk and lashed out to hide his terror of losing her. He didn’t want to see Miguel going the same direction. All it had ever done for him was drive Ali away. 

Miguel shifted on the sofa, his head down in contemplation, fingers steepled between his knees. Damn, Johnny felt for him. Those first weeks after Ali dumping his ass had been crippling. He’d ached so much and so deep, in a place that couldn’t be iced or stretched out or taped up and eased. So much and so deep he had to just get used to living with it, like a scar, or a bone that had never healed quite right.

“You totally like, assumed the very worst of her,” Tommy told Miguel while Johnny examined her pretty profile, lifting a hand to stroke the hair by her ear. “Trust me, she is waiting to hear you say sorry about it. She fucking needs it. She’s got her pride too.”

Ouch. That one also went straight to the bone. He looked at Miguel, wishing he’d had someone to tell him what he was about to say, back when he’d needed so badly to hear it:

“A man has to know when to say sorry. Show you can handle your shit, take responsibility - yeah, take it on the chin a little, when it’s right. Otherwise you’re just a pussy. No girl wants a pussy.”

He was rewarded by another long, warm kiss on the cheek from Tommy. Miguel smiled at him approvingly - and gratefully too. 

“Okay,” Miguel said, squaring his shoulders and nodding seriously. “I get it. I’ll do what’s right.” He looked across at them. “Thanks, you guys.” 

“You know we got your back,” Johnny replied, not even thinking about it. Tommy laid her head down on his shoulder and it felt so good, just to be there with them both.

Miguel tapped his hands together, grimaced. “But I want her to say sorry too. For hiding me from her parents, not being honest with me about it.”

“Yeah, she should,” Tommy said, her fingertips stroking Johnny’s chest. “I hope she does.”

“What if she doesn’t?”

Tommy shrugged, her head tucked in under his chin. “Maybe that’ll be the sign to walk away then.”

Johnny chuckled a little at the matter-of-fact way she said it. Tommy didn’t pull punches and Miguel needed to hear it. The kid nodded thoughtfully as he mulled it all over, brows furrowing together in contemplation. Johnny thought of something else and levelled his gaze fiercely at his student, jabbing an emphatic finger towards him.

“And one more thing - I said this to Robby and I’m saying it to you - you shouldn’t’ve let those girls get drunk like that. You shoulda stepped in and stopped it.”

Miguel looked stricken, lifting his hands helplessly. “But how? I know I tried, I think Robby did too, but you don’t know what they’re like - ”

“By dragging them away kicking and screaming if you had to!” Johnny gave no slack. “You gotta be able to step in when the moment calls. Use your judgment.”

“I’m loving this Big Daddy Energy,” Tommy cooed in his ear, and kissed his neck, making his skin prickle, his nipples hard. 

Miguel was looking at Johnny with desperation in his brown eyes. “I mean, you can’t just tell girls what to do like that, you know, it isn’t -”

“Hey man, looking out for your girl is your job,” Johnny interjected, not wanting to hear it. “Say sorry later.”

“I agree with your Sensei,” Tommy chimed in. “This is about taking care of each other, not gender equality.” 

“Exactly.” Johnny was pleased she was backing him up, that she got where he was coming from. It didn’t even make sense to him, all this bullshit that it would somehow be sexist to protect your girl - or any girl - from getting hurt. He squeezed her tight. 

Miguel was abashed, running a hand back through his hair. “Okay. I get it. I guess I got a lot to think about.”

“I’m sorry it’s so hard, baby,” Tommy was tender, fingertips curling on Johnny’s chest. He looked across at Miguel, nodded at him.

“You’ll figure it all out,” he told him, and he was sure of it. Miguel was gonna be fine. He was as good a kid as they came. 

When his student had said goodnight and left, Johnny looked at Tommy and raised his brows.

“Big Daddy Energy?”

Tommy giggled and linked her hands around his neck, looking at him through her lashes. “I think it’s hot.”

“Hmm,” he slid his hands over her waist, hungrily looking her over. “I think you’re hot.”

They kissed and her lips were cool from the wine and so sweet. She made a little noise as he deepened the kiss, urging her mouth open, plunging into it with his tongue. She tipped her head back and took him eagerly, running a hand up into his hair, her nails delicious against his scalp. It was good to have this to look forward to at the end of the day. He ran a hand up her ribcage to her breast, cupping it softly and pulling her closer to him with the other arm. Her nipple hardened under his thumb, pressing through her cotton tee. He gently stroked it harder and she turned towards him, her hand curling into his hair. His dick was stiffening underneath her, eager straight up to get to work.

“Come here,”Johnny murmured, taking her by the hips and shifting her around to straddle him. She wiggled into place and he pulled her in quick for another kiss, relishing her tongue around his, how she pressed in closer against him. He slid his hands up to her tapered waist, enjoying the shape of her, up to her breasts again, taking them in either hand. Tommy moaned softly, lifting her hands to cup his head, giving him better access. They felt so good, soft and full and big enough to fill his hands, nipples pressing into his palms. He squeezed gently, heard himself grunt, his teeth grazing her lip as she thrust her crotch against his. 

“You feel so good,” she breathed against him as she rubbed herself against his erection, hardly restrained by the loose sweats he was wearing, pushing her breasts into his hands. 

“You  _ are _ so good, baby,” he told her as he fondled her, his cock straining through the material to find her cunt as they pressed against each other. He took hold of the hem of her tee and she raised her arms so he could pull it up and over her head. Her breasts bounced a little as they were bared, making his dick twitch. He threw the shirt aside and cupped her ribs, pulling her close so he could wrap his mouth around one pink nipple, greedily sucking. Tommy’s tits were like something from a Playboy magazine, the ones he’d grown up with in the 70s and 80s. Big, full teardrops with large, round nipples, they were so soft and creamy he wanted to bury his face in them forever. She held his head as he mauled her hungrily, gasping in response to the way his mouth moved on her, sucking and kissing, nipping lightly. Johnny pushed her breasts together so he could swirl his tongue over both her hardened nipples at once, making her moan and grind harder against the head of his dick. He rubbed his face against them, smothered himself in her cleavage. He was in heaven. 

Tommy was grinding on him, rubbing herself back and forth with a tiny little rock of her hips, tormenting his cockhead with the rhythm of her body. He dragged one nipple between his teeth and she moaned and thrust harder against him.

“Don’t stop, Johnny, please,” she said and he loved that she always begged him for what she wanted. He came back and sucked her nipple between his lips, rolling his tongue over it so she gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders. She still worked herself against him in focused little movements and he realised she was getting herself off with the help of his mouth on her tits. It was hot, made his cock harder, made him throw his face onto her other breast, sucking it eagerly as he grabbed her hips and helped her rock against him. The friction was amazing on the head of his cock, transporting him into his own coasting bliss as he filled his mouth with her tits and inhaled the scent of her flesh. 

She sucked in a breath when his teeth clashed lightly around her nipple, her fingers raking through his hair and gripping hard as the rock of her hips got tighter. He rolled it over and over, tongued it softly, moved to the other one, his hands finding their way under her skirt to cup her ass. Fuck, she wasn’t wearing panties either. Just knowing she’d been sitting there bare-pussy on his lap the whole time Miguel was there made his cock surge harder, swell with need. He licked and kissed her nipples, breathlessly lavishing attention on them as Tommy began to whimper and speed up. He turned his head to look up at her, wanting to see the transfix of pleasure on her face as she came. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her head thrown back, her lips parted in a silent cry and his cock ached so good every time she rubbed her clit against it, cloaked by the material between them. Johnny nipped her again, flicked his tongue slowly against the sensitive bud in his mouth and at once Tommy started to shudder and moan, rolling her head around and gripping his shoulders hard. 

“Fuck, Johnny, yes,” she gasped as she gyrated vigorously and he strained to keep his mouth on her breasts, holding her hips in place while she trembled and cried out her ecstasy. She was so excitingly uninhibited, never holding back.

He barely let her finish before he was standing up, pushing her off his lap and away from him, bending her over the arm of the sofa while she whimpered and panted. One hand swept the little pleated skirt up to bare her ass, the other wrested his sweats down so his cock could spring free. He kicked her legs apart and grabbed hold of her hips.

“Ah, fuck,” Johnny groaned as he pushed into her, her hot, wet sheath tightening around him as he slid home. She felt so fucking good he couldn’t even pause to savor it, had to start fucking her straight off, thrusts long and hard. Tommy tossed her braids and pushed back against him, moaning her compliance to his needs now. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she hissed softly while he went in hard, gazing down at her round, thick ass as his cock went in and out of her, so quick and easy with how wet she was. He grunted and squeezed her hips, watching as his shaft disappeared into her body over and over, his balls already tightening with anticipation. Tommy was clinging to the sofa as he pounded her, looking back over her shoulder towards him, her face contorted with sensation. He groped her ass in his hands, smacked one cheek without even thinking about it, the jiggle of it prompting him ever closer to his finish. Tommy gasped at the slap and threw her head back again, and he knew she liked it. She arched her back, slumping further over the sofa arm to lift her ass higher and he sped up as her body tightened around him in response, the sight of her so receptive and eager an erotic fantasy come to life. 

“I love how wet you get,” he told her, fucking her hard enough the sofa jumped. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked back at him, cheeks flushed and lips parted.

“You make me so wet, baby,” she gasped around his thrusts and he ran a hand up her back, stroking her lovingly, loving how good she made him feel, like there was nothing he couldn’t do. She looked like a goddess to him with her braided hair swaying to his movements, her bare face pink and lusty; the way her waist nipped before her hips flared wide for an ass to get buried in. His hand swept over her cheek, up through her hair, trembling with his desire, the deep impulse of tenderness that flooded him when he looked at her. She bit her lip and pressed into his palm and his chest felt tight and full.

He wrapped his hand around one of her braids, the twined hair soft and slippery in his palm. He didn’t pull, just held it firm enough she stayed put, holding her breath. Her cunt flexed hard around him, telling him in no uncertain terms she liked that too and he rode her hard, other hand holding her hip, looking down at this hot babe who loved his cock. 

Tommy whimpered and stayed still for him as he fucked her harder, tugging a little more on her hair now as ecstasy gathered and made him careless. She just arched back with him and held onto the sofa for dear life, gnawing her bottom lip, her brows knitted together. He groped her ass with his free hand, squeezing it hard and watching mesmerised by how the flesh moved in his grip. Tommy inhaled sharply, begged him again:

“Please smack me Johnny, please.”

She didn’t need to ask him twice. His hand came down on her ass harder than before and the way she’d begged, the way she cried out as his palm stung her soft skin, the jiggle of her cheek was enough to push him over the edge, had him suddenly erupting inside her. His whole body was gripped in the hard clutch of bliss, his loins throbbing as he came, totally lost to sensation. His cock spasmed inside her, ejaculating so intensely he felt completely drained for a moment, shuddering on the edges of his ecstasy. He continued thrusting mindlessly into her as his orgasm peaked, then began to ebb, chasing its final swells. Tommy was gasping and sighing beneath him and he had the presence of mind finally to let go of her braid and gently stroke her back, calming her. Together they panted and caught their breath, delirious from the intensity of their fucking. Johnny ran his fingertips up and across her back, gently tracing firm muscle and knobbed spine beneath her skin and she made a sweet little sound, her arms crossed tight over her breasts beneath her. She looked so vulnerable now; he’d fucked her straight into this state of limp surrender. 

He pulled out of her carefully, smiling a little when she whispered  _ “no!”  _ and then pulled her upright and turned her around, prompting her to sit up on the sofa arm and wrapping his arms around her.

She buried her face in his chest and breathed in deep, linking her hands around his waist, her breasts so soft and luscious against his belly. He stood between her thighs and gently stroked her hair, pressing his lips against her head and inhaling her. That was so fucking good it was taking a minute for his vision to clear. Tommy was rubbing her face between his pecs and kissing him softly, trembling just a little in his arms. He smoothed her hair tenderly, played his lips across her forehead. His softened dick tingled between his legs, the echoes of pleasure still fading slowly. He chuckled a little and kissed Tommy warmly, then leaned back to survey her smitten expression, unable to resist:

“How’s that for Big Daddy Energy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooohhhhhhh this chapter became SO much longer than expected, it didn't cover half of what I wanted it to! but that just means there's more for upcoming chapters! you bet Robby himself will make an appearance - I know it's remiss he hasn't shown up in person just yet, but there is plenty planned for him. 
> 
> it's a little late this week because of Christmas working hours. and now that I'm taking a few days to spend with family, I may not have a chapter next week. but there'll definitely be one the week after (ending 09/01). I'll see how much time I have!
> 
> I just watched Bad Santa, my fave xmas movie, whilst editing this and laughed the whole way through. how I wish Johnny could watch it with me, I know he'd love it!
> 
> I so very much appreciate all your kudos and comments so far. this fic has a bunch of subscribers now, which makes me so happy! I really hope you are enjoying it and keen to find out what happens next (lots more smut don't worry ahaha). please do continue to kudos and I would truly love your comments as well. tell me what you liked, what you're curious about, what made you laugh or ache or get in the mood, what made you fist pump the air!
> 
> have a very happy and safe holiday season!


	16. Chapter 16

“You really gotta go away the  _ whole _ weekend?” Tommy pouted playfully as she watched Johnny fix the loose door on one of the cupboards in her kitchen. He’d shown up with his toolbox, commenting that he’d noticed a couple of things around the place needed tweaking. It was very, very sexy and she was staring at him adoringly from where she sat at the table, chin propped on her hands.

Johnny smiled a little, testing the swing of the door. “I owe these kids,” he explained. “I gotta make it up to them. Get us working like a team again.”

“I understand,” Tommy said, watching him as he started fixing a handle that had come unscrewed on another door. “But I think you should make it up to me by doing this without your shirt on.”

He looked over at her, corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk. She grinned innocently back, toes tapping together under the table. 

“Oh really?” Johnny stood up straight, shoulders back, showing off for her. Damn, he was so fucking hot.

“I think that would be nice of you,” she told him seriously, fluttering her lashes just a little. She could tell he loved it when she thirsted for him, that it had been a while since he’d felt desired so much. She didn’t mind building his ego up a bit; she was catching on more and more that Johnny was carrying deep hurt inside him, one that had weighed him down for many years. And in that, they were very much the same. She wanted to make him smile and strut a little. 

Also - his body was really hot and she loved looking at it. 

She held his gaze and bit her lip. “I mean, you are leaving me without that dick all weekend and you know I’m addicted, baby.” It was true. 

Johnny put the screwdriver down on the bench with a sharp click, then pulled his shirt up over his head while Tommy cheered. He tossed the shirt aside, muscled arms flexing deliciously with every move. He was smirking at her when he grasped the hem of his vest and then stopped, brow cocked. 

“Don’t stop now!” Tommy begged, drumming her feet on the linoleum. 

He beckoned her over to him. “Gotta pay for it.”

She wiggled, then leapt out of her chair and over to the counter, pressing her palms against it and pushing up into the air to lean across and kiss him. His rugged face was so handsome close up, every freckle and line making him seem much more vulnerable than he acted. She found it both poignant and sexy. His mouth was hot on hers, soft but strong, giving her goosebumps all over. They kissed, lingered there a moment. Then she swivelled her ass up onto the bench and he stepped back and pulled his vest off, revealing his broad chest and thick torso for her appreciation. 

“Yay!” she exclaimed and reached out to run her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, down the firm slopes of his arms. His skin was warm and smooth, the muscle beneath so hard. He was grinning at her, enjoying her touches and admiring sighs as she roamed her hands all over him. “My very own man candy.”

“Hey now,” he took her hand away from his stomach, where she was gently rubbing the squishy little belly that hid his abs. She’d noticed he was a little self-conscious about that; probably cos he’d been so cut in his youth.

“I think it’s hot,” she told him, but he just snorted and closed her hand in his fist, lifting it up to his mouth to kiss her fingertips. “I do!” She really did. Johnny may have been a regular Adonis back in the day, but she found his matured body much sexier, loving its thickness and heft for the life of experience it told, its raw masculinity. 

“Hmm,” Johnny smiled fondly down at her. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“I’m counting on it,” she replied and reached up to kiss him again. Then she glanced around at the kitchen. “You better get back to work.”

“Ha. You better suck my cock later,” he threw back at her, and picked up the screwdriver again. She giggled, swung her legs and then ran her nails lightly down his side as he turned to finish fixing the door handle. Hng, she loved his profile, the long nose and strong jaw, the way his adam’s apple stuck out. She couldn’t believe she’d have to do without him for three whole days. At this point they were worse than rabbits.

Johnny finished the door handle and looked at her, suddenly serious. “When are you back at the club?”

She shrugged. “Next weekend, I think. I’ll check my calendar.”

“Hm.” He put the screwdriver back into the toolbox and shut the lid. Then he turned to her, placing both hands on the benchtop. “I’m gonna drop you off and pick you up from now on. Check and send me the dates.”

His blue eyes held hers intently, waiting to see how she’d respond. Tommy was tingling all over, hoping her cheeks weren’t pink. Okay, so he was telling her how things were gonna be, what he needed her to let him do to be cool with her stripping. That Johnny had a possessive streak had been obvious from the start and she’d known it would have to come up sooner or later. But rather than bitch and whine and make her feel small and dirty - like had happened plenty of times in the past - he just figured out how to manage it. 

“Okay, sure, that would be cool,” she replied, a little surprised how easy it felt to just agree. What was she going to say? It made a lot of sense - it was safer, it let the diehard hopefuls that hung around know she was spoken for (and some), and it was cheaper than ubering all the time. So why argue? Johnny wasn’t the kind of man who backed down easily once he’d decided on something. And it felt so good, that he wanted to take care of her like that. Felt like she’d been waiting a long time for someone who could see she needed it, even if she’d been doing just fine on her own. She tossed her hair a little, smiled at him. “You’re gonna spoil me.”

His grin was wry. “You’re already spoiled, princess. I’m just keeping up.”

She poked her tongue out at him and slapped his arm while he chuckled. 

“Hey, hey,” he said, taking her by the hips and tugging her over the benchtop surface closer to him. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” He kissed her, rubbed the tip of his nose against hers, affectionate and tender. “You got any shoots coming up?”

She let herself be coddled, rubbing her palms against his bare chest as he nuzzled her gently. “Maybe. Waiting to hear back about one.”

“Okay, let me know.” He let her go and lifted his toolbox off the benchtop, placing it on the carpet near the door. “I’ll do those too.”

She was turned on by it, his willingness to assert himself where he thought it was necessary. She watched him from where she perched on the benchtop. “Don’t forget I’ve got Chrissy if you can’t.”

Johnny scoffed as he came back towards her. “Can ‘Chrissy’ throw a punch?”

Tommy tilted her head to the side and tetched. “As if anyone would try him,” she pointed out as Johnny split her knees apart to stand between them, hands sliding up her thighs to her waist. Her pussy got hot; he made her tingle with every sure touch. 

“Hmm,” Johnny conceded, eyeing her off with a little smirk. She loved how deep and dark his eyes seemed to get the longer she looked into them. “He can be back-up. I’d rather take care of it.”

“What if you got a class or something?”

He looked at her like she was joking. “I’ll cancel it.”

“Johnny!” she was giggling a little and touched, hooking her ankles behind him and pulling him closer. She placed her palms on his chest. “You can’t do that.” 

He shrugged. “Sure I can. I’m the Sensei.” He grinned at her roguishly, reached up to push her hair back over her ear. He did that a lot, his blue eyes thoughtful and tender even as he smiled, and it always triggered a visceral impulse in her, one that made her want to just fold up into him and be held there, close and comforted always. Her knees were jelly. Damn, the effect he had on her. 

She felt special, hooked her arms around his neck. “But you shouldn’t.”

His hands tightened on her waist, he tipped his chin up. “Who’s gonna stop me?”

She felt like a dumb kid, buried her face in his neck giggling. He smelt so good, his skin so warm. “I guess I’m not gonna win this one.” She didn’t  _ want _ to win this one. If Johnny’s machismo manifested in wanting to make sure she could do her job safely, frankly that was super hot and very sweet. Her last boo would just spend the whole day before a shift in a sulky silence, culminating in a picked fight five minutes before she had to leave. And they had  _ met _ in the club.

“Nah,” he swiped his thumb down her lip, cupped her face. “No point trying.”

Johnny excited her this way; how he took charge so quietly and matter of fact. He never overstepped his ground - if anything he was over cautious, which meant he had some self-awareness. Usually she was done and gone at the first sign of controlling bullshit - but that was it, this didn’t stem from a need to control - but one to protect. That was Johnny through and through. It was like him dropping by just to fix some shit around her place - if he knew he could take care of something, he did. It was as natural to him as breathing. And that was a big time turn-on. 

She kissed him and his arms slipped around her back, pulling her tight to him. His chest was so firm against hers, squashing her breasts softly between them. He tasted so good, his mouth opening to take over, and oh that got her wet. She let him tip her back, cupped his head in her hands, running her nails through his short blond hair. How had things happened so fast between them? She’d meant to take it slow, but Johnny was irresistible. 

As the kiss ended, she smiled against his mouth, pressed her nose to his. Her eyes fluttered open to his, cracked blue sweet on her.

“So, you gonna fuck me before you leave?” she asked him and he grinned, hands sliding down under her ass to scoop her up and carry her to the bedroom.

* * *

Johnny was lying back amongst pink pillows in a state of post-coital bliss, Tommy pulled in close against him, her thigh strung across his hips. 

“That oughta get you through to Monday,” he wearily remarked and she giggled and rubbed her face against his chest, her hair tickling his abdomen.

“I dunno, I have a big appetite,” she teased, lifting her head to grin cutely at him. He laughed a little, lifted a hand to cup her cheek.

“You don’t say,” he was dry and she was cheeky, her breasts so soft on his chest as she leaned over to kiss him. He wasn’t complaining; he was just a little worried about being able to keep up. Aging was a bitch.

He lifted his other hand from her ass to cup one breast, feeling it up gently in his palm. It just felt so good, all soft and full. Three days seemed like a long time, suddenly. Pussy on tap was hard to walk away from.

“So what you gotta make up to these kids anyway?” she asked drowsily, dropping her head back onto his chest. He squeezed her breast, brushed his thumb softly over her nipple and sighed.

“It’s a long story. I’ll fill you in when I get back.”

She lifted her head again, looking at him with furrowed brows. “You never tell me anything!”

He saw the danger coming and shifted her onto her back, cradling her in the crook of his arm. “I’ll tell you everything next week. But some things you don’t need to worry about.” It seemed way too early to be dragging Tommy into his problems, even if women did have this thing about communicating. She was pouting, not satisfied by his response and he dropped placating kisses all over her face.

“I let someone in I shouldn’t have,” he told her. “Broke a lot of trust. I fucked up. Gotta spend some real time with them and - well - ”

“Show them you care?” she filled in when he hesitated a beat too long and he remembered that women could do this, read his mind and say outloud what seemed too hard. 

“Yeah,” he said softly, looking her precious face over, burning the details in his mind so he could call it up come nighttime when he was rucked up alone on the ground in a sleeping bag. 

She traced a finger down his cheek. “I can tell it’s real important to you.”

He shrugged, a little embarrassed to be so obvious about it. “I got a responsibility.”

That made her smile and reach up to kiss him. “You’re so hot when you’re all about your responsibility.”

“Shucks.” He basked in her admiration, relieved she wasn’t going to make him tell her about Kreese right then. It wasn’t his idea of pillowtalk. Bad enough he had to worry about Kreese snooping around without having to talk about it too, especially since instinct was telling him to keep an eye on Tommy as well as his students and the Diaz’s. “I’m still getting the hang of it.”

“Practice makes perfect. Will Hawk be there?”

He looked at her quizzically, thrown by the tangent. “Yeah, sure.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate some time with you.”

Johnny was confused, wanting to talk about one of his students about as much as Kreese right then. “Yeah. Course.”

Tommy wrinkled her nose at him. “He idolises you, you know.”

He wasn’t sure what she was getting at, but it led his thoughts straight to one person and he grimaced. 

“Sure, every kid in the Valley except my own.”

She lifted her brows. “What?”

“Ahh.” He looked down at her breasts, avoiding her searching gaze. Something else he didn’t want to talk about. “Robby’s pissed at me again. Not even sure how I screwed up this time.”

She looked concerned, cupping his face. “Aw baby, what happened?”

The way she said it made him want to put his head down on her breasts and spill his guts to her. But that would just be pathetic. 

He shrugged. “Everything was going great. Felt like we were getting somewhere. Then today he just flips out on me. Says I’m not really trying.” He was gruff, still not looking at her face. Her tits were so pretty anyway, they were worth staring at awhile.

“Oh Johnny, I’m sorry. I know you really were.”

He shook his head, shrugged again.

She stroked his face, her touch tender. “You know you can talk to me.”

Damn it. “I know.” He bent and kissed her breast, all around her nipple, finishing with one right on top and making it pucker. “And  _ you _ can talk to  _ me _ .” He looked at her face again, smirking. “Especially when it concerns my students. And gossip concerning my students.” He meant the whole thing with Tory and Aisha of course, still processing it days later, but also wanting to change the subject. 

Tommy rolled her eyes, allowing it. “You gotta let that go.”

“I was the last one to know!” he protested. “That’s not right. Or fair.”

She was laughing, her eyes bright with affection. “Well, I thought there was something there that night at the diner.” 

He cocked his head at her. “Really? Well, shit.” He didn’t know anything about kids these days. 

She was beaming up at him, playing with his hair while he fondled her breast. She was so smooth and soft and smelt so goddamn good. 

“I’m very intuitive,” she informed him. She was being cute, but he knew it was true. She didn’t seem to miss much. 

“You’re a smart-ass,” he told her, smiling when she giggled. 

She rolled towards him, turning her bare ass upwards. “I got a responsibility,” she replied, wiggling her ass back and forth, making him laugh. Tommy was such a good time, playful and raunchy, loving his teasing and giving it right back. He patted her butt and squeezed it.

“You got a responsibility to send me some hot photos while I’m gone. With at least one that’s got your tits  _ and _ ass in it.”

She lifted her hips off the mattress, pushing her ass into his palm. “Is that an order, Sensei?”

He smirked, squeezed her again, her flesh full in his hand. “You better believe it.”

Her cheek was pressed against the pillows, her face turned towards him, peeking at him from between her lashes. “You like giving me orders, huh?”

And just like that, he was hard again. Something about the way she said it, how she looked at him, like she wanted something from him she wouldn’t say, something he knew he’d want to give if she did. In a variety of positions, probably.

He squeezed her ass a little harder, slid his palm across the cheek to the cleft between them, running blunt fingertips lightly down it. Tommy closed her eyes and pressed her ass into his touch, moaning softly. She was so responsive like this, seeming to crave his hands on her. 

“When they need giving.” His fingertips found the warm slit of her pussy, traced it slowly. She hitched in her breath and opened her eyes again, dark and deep on his. 

“Well, I wanna be a good girl - ” she murmured thickly, and his cock throbbed urgently between them.

“I like you bad,” he growled back, pushing two fingers into her slit, inhaling to find her wet and tight. She held his gaze, lashes fluttering in response to his touch. 

“So,  _ no _ photos then?”

He grinned at her and pulled his hand away, grabbing her hip and tugging her against him. “Brat.”

She lifted her thigh over his hip as he settled himself between her legs, rubbing his cock against her slick folds. “I just want to make sure I understand.” The innocent smile was belied by the mischief in her eyes and he bit her neck softly, growling as he pretended to savage her. She made him _ feel _ savage, all wild animal and caveman impulse, wanting to hold her and fuck her, own her and care for her all at once. Her pussy felt amazing on the head of his cock, so soft and warm and wet, getting him harder and hungrier. She rubbed herself back against him, sighing in pleasure as he lifted his head and kissed her, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth.

His cockhead found her hole, pushed against it and they both groaned together. He resisted the urge to plunge balls deep in, resisted the urge to push in at all, just staying there, where she started to stretch around him. Tommy moaned and rubbed on him, tried to push onto him, but he grabbed her hip and held her still, exhaling heavily as her pussy flexed hard, trying to pull him in. She bit his lip savagely, and opened her eyes to his.

“Johnny, please - I need you so bad.”

He nudged against her, his head swimming when she stretched a little more around him. Tommy’s breathing deepened as he swept his cock back up her slit to rub her clit, swollen and hard against his sensitive tip. She swore and panted his name, bit his lip again, her breath hot. He knew he was panting against her too, his mouth finding hers again and again in fervent kisses. 

He slid down to her entrance again, pushing against her, biting her lip now as a surge of intense pleasure swept down his cock and rushed into his loins. He gripped her hip hard and teased her, and shit, himself too, with slow, soft thrusts that each time only threatened to plunge in before pulling back. Tommy was entranced, her little gasps hitched, her hand clutching his arm, her tongue flickering urgently against his every time he kissed her. 

“Fuck Johnny,” she moaned again when he rubbed his red tip back against her clit. “This is so fucking good.”

It was, the head of his dick and half his shaft flushed dark red at this point, aching from the incredible sensation of her body against his. He hooked a hand under her thigh, lifting her leg so he could look down at her pussy, swollen and pink and slick. He pushed a little deeper into her the next time, and she gripped a handful of his hair, hard enough to hurt a little. He loved it.

He pulled back again and ran his cock back up to her clit and she inhaled sharply and then moaned as she started to shake and her face contorted with orgasm. Then he did push into her, hard and quick, the feel of her pussy spasming around him going to his head like a double-shot Fireball. She was his, every time he made her cum like this. For a moment she knew nothing but how good he made her feel.

He rolled her onto her back, getting on top and lifting her ass up with his hands to thrust into her as deep and fierce as he could, needing to possess her completely. He was kissing her furiously then, their tongues twining while he pounded into her without restraint, knowing it wasn’t going to last long after all that buildup. His balls smacked her ass every time he thrust home and he could feel her tits bouncing as they brushed his chest beneath him. Tommy gripped his head in her hands, holding tight while they kissed, her cunt squeezing him hard. He thrust deep; hit against soft flesh inside her and erupted, groaning into her throat as he came. It was intense and gripping, pure bliss for long but never long enough moments, his head swimming with it as his cock pulsed inside her.

He squeezed her ass as the bliss ebbed and his thrusts slowed, his kisses becoming more tender and gentle. She was stroking his scalp softly, chasing his orgasm with the sweet soothing pleasure of this touch. Johnny finally stopped pumping her, his hips pressing into hers as his cock softened. He kissed her once more then dropped his face into her neck, exhaling heavily against her. Goddamn it, she’d totally put a spell on him.

Tommy continued to stroke his hair with one hand, dropped the other to the back of his neck and began to pet him there too. He shivered all over as goosebumps sprang, the feel of it so good and sweet and just fucking amazing. Those long nails of hers were something else. She sighed and squeezed his hips with her thighs, turning her face to kiss his ear.

“Do you  _ really _ have to go away?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to get these two together without then fucking. oh well, who's complaining? not me. I am reliving some of my hottest experiences whilst also creating crazy hot fantasies. featuring Johnny fucking Lawrence, who absolutely blew me away with his amped up sexiness in season 3.
> 
> speaking of... omg, what an intense and amazing experience s3 was! I binged it all in one sitting the day it came out. I laughed a lot and cried a lot too! no spoilers, but it was just sensational and set us up for season 4 in the most powerful way! so if you haven't seen it yet, get onto it. I was thrilled to notice that some of my headcanons/interpretations of Johnny were further backed up this season. it also shared more revelations that have further inspired me for this story! the reason I had to go AU was because ultimately I just wanted a version of the story where Johnny didn't have to deal with even more grief and pain, lose his dojo and everything he worked for, see Miguel get hurt and all the other awfulness. I also wanted all the other characters I love to get an easier path. sometimes you just need it, you know? I'm obsessed with s3 and the way they have mapped out this epic story - but I do love this version where I can depict Johnny continuing to grow and succeed without having to go through quite the same level of torture!
> 
> I didn't get a chapter up last week due to Christmas, New Years and other events. but I should be back on track now. subscribe to get notified of when I post updates! and please leave a kudos. most of all I would absolutely love to hear from you in a comment! hope you are enjoying what is promising to be a long, romantic, smutty ride.


	17. Chapter 17

Johnny came to a stop on the mountain peak, panting heavily as his students jogged up behind him. The dawn sun was spilling all across the valley that stretched out below them, bathing the trees and rocks in gold. Sweat cooled across his forehead as a soft breeze rustled the brush all around. His lungs were on fire, sucking in deep breaths as his hammering heart slowed. It felt great.

Miguel grinned at him, wiping his face with a sleeve. The kid was huffing and puffing too; they all were. The dawn run had started when it was still dark, the air nipping their exposed faces and hands. They’d been slow and stiff to begin with, bitching and whining until he’d ordered silence. Like it was his idea of fun! They had to learn to suck it up and get the job done, same as he had. And their bodies had warmed and their limbs had loosened and the endorphins started to kick in. Now they had the whole valley to enjoy.

“Ten minutes,” he told the group as they milled around, some resting against trees or bent over panting. “Then we’ll head back.” He took a slug of water from the bottle on his belt, wiped his mouth off, staring out to where the sun just cracked over the valley range.

Aisha and Tory had stepped out to the edge of the peak, their fingers twined loosely together, giggling quietly. Johnny watched them for a second, then looked away, letting them have their moment. As the dojo’s only two girl members, they were sharing a tent of course. He’d managed to get a minute alone with them the night before after they’d set up camp, his palms lightly sweating as he got it over with as quickly as possible:

“Look, I don’t wanna cramp your style or anything, but fact is I got a duty of care, and you’re still underage. So just… be smart, okay?”

Aisha had smothered a laugh while Tory just smirked. “You can trust us, Sensei,” she’d replied and he’d high-tailed it away as they cracked up behind him.

Being a Sensei involved all kinds of challenges! Some definitely scarier than others.

Beside him, Hawk stepped up to the peak, gazing out across the valley, for once not surrounded by his buddies. The kid looked a little troubled, his brow furrowed and eyes dark. Johnny remembered what Tommy had said to him, about Hawk idolising him. He reached over and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Good job, Hawk.”

Hawk looked at him and for a moment his eyes were wide and hopeful, reminding Johnny of the wimpy kid Hawk had been the first time he’d set foot in the dojo. 

It was just a moment, then Hawk masked it behind that cocky smirk he’d adopted, shoulders rolling back, giving him a nod. But that look stuck with Johnny as they started back down the mountain trail. For a moment he’d seen himself and every moment of longing he’d ever felt for a word of praise from Kreese.

* * *

“Hey, there’s that pretty face!” Johnny was smiling on her phone screen, having successfully answered his first video call. Tommy’s heart pattered at the sight of his handsome, gorgeous, beautiful face. Damn, she was missing him so bad already.

“Hi gorgeous,” she cooed back. “How was the second day?” She may have done a little makeup for this call, maybe even put on something that made her tits look great. So what? She was excited to talk to him.

“Ah, it was great.” He seemed happy and relaxed, his face ruddily lit by a lantern, the walls of the tent close shadows around him. “They worked really hard. Started at dawn and didn’t stop all day. Training exercises in the woods, a couple more intensive workshops. Had a swim at the creek to finish up.”

“Spooky stories around a campfire?”

“Of course. With s’mores.”

Tommy bit her lip. “That sounds really fun actually.” She could imagine snuggling up to Johnny in front of a crackling fire. He cocked a brow at her.

“You could come along some time.”

“Hmm… is there plumbing?”

Johnny burst out laughing, his head tipping back. His laugh was big and boisterous and she wished he laughed more. “I should’ve known. I’m sure we could find a site with plumbing for you, princess.” He was affectionate, seemed to think it was cute. That was good. It hurt when people acted like she was being ridiculous for needing a clean toilet.

“Oh-kaay, I’ll think about it. I bet they were wiped out after the day.”

Johnny grinned. “I mean, you know, they’re teenagers - but they sure didn’t whine about turning in tonight.”

“And how’s the dojo Daddy holding up?”

In his one-man tent, Johnny scoffed even as his cheeks reddened and his cock twitched. _Dojo Daddy_. That made him feel some kind of way, but he wasn’t sure exactly what. He wanted to be able to reach out and touch her though. She was looking very touchable.

“Holding up. Your tits look great,” he commented, because they did. She beamed back and thrust her chest up towards the camera.

“Thanks for noticing.” She tossed her hair, looking pleased and he smiled. Johnny was keenly aware of the cramped confines of the tent around him where he huddled on his bed roll. He was used to sleeping alone, but he felt especially alone right then, seeing Tommy looking all soft and pretty and warm, nestled up against the pillows on her bed.

“Would look greater in my hands though,” he added, chuckling when she giggled and shook her hair again. “You all good there?”

“Yeah, same old, same old. Doing nails and pumping iron.” She lifted a joint to her lips and took a big puff. He grimaced.

“Goddamn, I’m busting for a beer.”

Tommy raised her brows, exhaling a cloud of smoke. “You don’t got any?”

Johnny scratched his neck, keenly aware of the prickle of need that was trickling through his system. “Nah. Gotta get in shape for this tournament. Figured this would be a good start. Starting to regret it though.”

“Nothing you can do about it now,” Tommy teased him. She was super impressed, mostly because he hadn’t said anything before this. She loved that he didn’t waste time talking about what he was going to do - he just fucking did it.

He rolled his eyes and huffed, his handsome features so expressive in the play of light and shadow. “Rub it in. What are your plans tonight?”

She shrugged and took another pull of her joint, her head swimming deliciously. Johnny looked sooo good, and so far away on the screen of her phone. “Get high and think about you.” She blinked flirtily, the weed making her uninhibited. “I miss you so bad!” There, it was out. No taking it back now. She was the way-too-needy new girlfriend.

But he just smiled and looked soft. “Aw, I miss you too, baby,” he was affectionate, a note of desire in his voice. The way it went straight to her cunt when he called her baby...

“Two more sleeps,” she pouted, her cheeks all pink from it, from how good she felt to hear him say he missed her too.

“It’ll teach you some discipline,” he ribbed her. “Get you hot and ready for Dojo Daddy’s return.”

 _Oh, fuuuuuuuuck._ Tommy practically melted into a puddle, her pussy aching. She was pretty sure Johnny had no idea what he’d just done to her, was just playing along with her earlier quip. But she was squirming on her bed, wanting nothing more than to dive through the screen and straight on top of him. He’d got her right where she was most raw, without even knowing. She didn’t even know how to bring it up to him.

For a moment she was too high on desire to speak, lost for words. Goddamn hot-as-fuck Johnny Lawrence and that irresistible smirk. 

“Oh, I’m ready,” she finally replied, her voice all throaty and thick.

Johnny grinned, his cock hardening in his sweats. Tommy was ready alright. She got a certain look in her eye when she was hot, one that always got him going. She might like him in the driver’s seat, but she was usually steering nonetheless. And it was always a hell of a ride.

“In that case, show me your tits,” he said, smirking. Tommy cocked her head and looked at him teasingly.

“I didn’t hear a ‘please’ in there.”

“Dojo Daddy doesn’t need to say please,” he threw back, enjoying the way she bit her lip and stared into the camera like she was right there looking him in the eye. “And you need to take orders better.”

Her eyes popped open and she gaped, feigning indignance, hand delicately on her chest. But she was loving it, the pink cheeks gave it away. He just grinned and jerked his head.

“Move it, hot stuff.” 

Tommy pouted and shook her hair back, glancing at him through her lashes as she ran her thumbs under the straps of her camisole. Johnny settled back on his bed roll, eyes fixed on the screen as she tugged the straps teasingly from her shoulders. He missed her perfect tits real bad, one big hand slipping down to tug on his cock as he watched her slowly peel the cami down, revealing herself to him. Her nipples were soft and pink upon display, the sight of them making him harder, making his mouth practically water.

“You should be a Playboy centrefold,” he told her appreciatively; high praise from Johnny Lawrence. Tommy’s tits were better than Vanna White’s and that was saying something.

Tommy watched Johnny’s mesmerised face as she traced the tips of her nails around the curve of her breasts, up and over her nipples. There was something so cute about the way he stared, drinking her in with bright, intent eyes. She wanted to reach out and touch his face, feel his lips on her fingertips. The way he desired her made her feel so sexy, like a fantasy. 

“I always wanted to be,” she admitted, cheeks blushing a little. “But I’ve always been too thick and now I’m too old.”

“Bullshit,” Johnny retorted in that brusque way he had, making her giggle. “You’d be the greatest of all time.”

She played with her nipples, making them hard, watching as he saw and leaned in a little, licked his lips.

“You’d put me up on your wall?” she was flirtatious, cupping her breasts and pushing them together as his eyes widened.

“Framed. After you signed it.” He winked in that roguish way he had and she swooned. He really was so gorgeous and hot. He could be a centrefold himself. She wondered if he ever would pose like that - he certainly had a flamboyance about him that was really fun. She’d love to see it.

Tommy smiled at him, aroused by the look on his face and the sensation she tweaked from her sensitive nipples. “I wish you could touch me right now.” Her pussy was wet, her clit thrumming with every soft stroke of her fingers, nowhere near it. 

The corner of his mouth twitched. “Same.”

“Are you hard?”

“Are you serious? I’m like rock.” His eyes were hazed over with lust, his lips parted. He watched her intently as she rubbed her palms around her breasts, lifting them a little and letting them drop again, knowing the jiggle would drive him wild. He inhaled sharply and she could see then the shift of his shoulder as his hand worked away, somewhere out of sight. Her clit swelled with the knowledge of it, urged her for some more direct attention. She ignored it, stroking and squeezing her breasts for him while his breathing got thicker. 

“I miss your cock so bad. Let me see it.” She was excited and eager.

Johnny’s mouth tugged up in a smirk again and he cocked his brows at her. “Say please.”

 _Oooh._ Heat rushed into her cheeks, her pussy tightening. Power plays were so hot; not least because of how much she struggled to give up to him; the euphoric release when she just let go and did, hating it a little bit but loving it way more. 

In the same room she’d have played it out longer. But separated by miles and squished into tiny screens, she didn’t have the will. She leaned into the camera and bit her lip, gazing at him with all the desire she felt. “ _Please_ let me see your cock.” She had to bite back the urge to end it with _Daddy_ , the word swelling in her throat and almost choking her with longing. It came so naturally to her tongue around Johnny with the way he was and the way he made her feel. So many times she’d had to swallow it down already while he fucked her, not letting even a gasp of it leave her lips - not wanting him to think she was calling for someone else when he was the only thing she wanted or needed in those moments. 

Johnny had a hand around his cock, tugging steadily away as Tommy played with her tits for him. The way she said _please_ and begged him with big blue eyes was enough to make his balls swell, his dick jump in his fist. She pushed her breasts together, creating a cleavage he craved to stick his cock into, soft and so deep. 

“Please let me see your cock - ?” His hand ran up his stiff shaft, fisting the sensitive head briefly and running back down again. It was fun to play with her, watch her squirm and want him. There was nothing like the high of a hot babe begging for his cock. And Tommy just had a way of doing it that really got him going wild.

Her eyes shimmered uncertainly a moment as she comprehended him, holding her breath. “Please let me see your cock - _Sensei_?” She breathed the word out like a kiss and even miles away he shivered from it. It was what he’d been angling for, but somehow he was left wanting more, like there was something else he’d wanted her to say. But still his dick responded, twitching hard in his hand as his thumb flicked the sensitive spot under the head, imagining Tommy there about to wrap her full lips around it.

“That’s better,” he said, a little playful growl in his voice as he shuffled down on his bed roll, holding the phone up at an angle to display his crotch, the grey sweats that clung around his junk. “Is this how I do this shit?”

“You’re doing great,” Tommy sounded eager and distant, the phone turned away so he couldn’t really see her. His hand still held his rigid dick and he tugged it free, pulling it out of his sweatpants to be illuminated in the small pool of light thrown by the lantern. He stroked it up and down, thumbing the tip again, inhaling as a spike of pleasure flooded down the shaft. “Oh Johnny, that’s so hot…”

He grinned to himself, squeezing the tip of his cock in his fist, pulling it hard. It was kinda fun to perform for her like this, listen to her gasp and sigh. He’d always liked showing off. Smartphones were hella fun. “You want my cock, huh?”

“I want it so bad!” she sighed. “Oh it looks _so_ good, Johnny - I miss it so much!”

He swivelled the screen back up to his face so he could see her again, his hand working faster now. She was lying back on her pillows, her cheeks flushed, tits jiggling as she touched herself. 

“You better show me how much when I get back.” His face in the upper corner of the screen was at once cocky and tense with desire, watching her intently.

She licked her lips, eyes lidded at the camera. “You know I will. I’ll get right down on my knees and suck your cock so good, just real slow and deep, make you cum all over my face -”

Johnny groaned, pulling his cock harder and faster, the sight of her lusty face saying those filthy things building heat in his balls that signalled a rapidly approaching climax. She had this way of looking up at him when she sucked him off that drove him fucking crazy and she was giving him that look now as she stroked herself off camera. Not being able to touch her was killing him, his dick aching for the warm depths of her mouth, his mouth craving the taste of her tits and pussy and all the other parts of her luscious body.

“Not so fast. I’m gonna fuck your tits first, then I’m gonna bend you over and fuck you until I blow inside your pussy, remind you why you love it.” Johnny had done dirty talk in the past, he’d been with some wild babes after all; but it had never flowed quite so easy as with Tommy, who was shameless about what she wanted in a way that made it effortless for him. “Gonna smack your ass real hard too, since you like it.”

“Pull my hair too,” Tommy was getting closer to her own orgasm, gasping her desires to the image of his face on her phone screen, rubbing her clit between two fingers. “But pull on it really hard.” Johnny’s most caveman impulses were emerging quickly with encouragement and she was craving more.

On her screen, he smirked a little around his lust. “You like it rough, don’t you?”

She flushed but didn’t look away, too far gone to hold back now. “I love it. What do you think of it?”

His eyes glimmered in the dim light, smirk spreading. “I think it’s hot as fuck.” He’d dropped the phone closer to his face in his excitement; now she could only just see the rapid motion of his shoulder as he jerked off. “But how rough can you take it, baby?” 

She bit her lip, sliding her fingers down to tease her swollen labia. “How rough can you give it?”

“That sounds like a challenge.” His voice was thick and husky, sending a shiver right through her. His lust-smeared face gazed at her hungrily down the camera, and her hips thrust up as her fingers found her clit again. The way he wanted her was intoxicating, made her feel so sensuous and alive. It had been too long she’d felt like this. “Better be sure you’re not in over your head, little girl.” 

He was grinning at her, eyes slit wickedly. She gasped and smiled back. “Oh I hope I am…”

They laughed together, breathless and heated, holding each other’s gaze through the camera. He was so sexy when he was about to cum, his face all tense with bliss. Tommy stroked her clit, trying to convince herself it was him. 

“...Cos this pussy needs a _beating_ , Sensei,” she murmured throatily, aching for the feel of him inside her, thinking _Daddy Daddy Daddy_ the whole time.

He’d sucked his lower lip between his teeth, some kind of adorable on the cusp of his orgasm, gazing at her needily. “You know I always kiss it better later -”

“ _Yes_ ,” she moaned, caught up now in memories of how he ate her out, always taking his time and keeping her at the edge beyond what she thought she could stand. “God, I want your mouth on me, Johnny - ” She was so close now, it wasn’t going to take much more.

“Gonna lick that sweet pussy until you scream,” his husky voice was like a caress on her skin and she gazed into his face, billions of pixels crammed into a screen, thinking about what his breath felt like on her body, how he smelt so good and tasted so fine, his skin beneath her palms, his hair tangled in her fingers. “Hold you down and make you take it, suck on your clit so good you can’t see straight - ”

Tommy erupted in orgasm before he was done, his hazy eyes and growling words finishing her off. Her head tipped back and her eyes squeezed shut as her body was gripped in euphoria, gasping her bliss into the phone. Her pussy convulsed, hips lifting off the bed, trying to find him in the empty room. This was too much, too good. She wanted to coast forever on this feeling, the feeling of cumming for him.

Johnny lost what little control he had left when Tommy came, the sight of her constricted expression, the sound of her gasps more than enough to topple him over. He blew with a choked grunt, some shred of his mind remembering the kids camped not so far from him. His dick jumped in his fist as bliss thundered through his body, leaving him limp and drained. 

For a few moments afterwards they were in silence, his heaving breath mingling with hers, tinny on the phone speaker. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were bright and blissful, and he wanted so bad to pull her against him and wrap her all the way up, her breasts soft against his chest and her hair all tangled in his hands.

As their breathing slowed and his body floated back down to earth, he caught her eye through the camera and the corner of his mouth tugged up.

“Hey,” he said and she giggled that irresistible way she did.

“Hi,” she replied and pushed her hair back with a hand, grinning. “Oh I want you so bad, Johnny!”

“Meanwhile, I’m gonna sleep well tonight,” Johnny confessed wearily, the long, active day really catching up to him then as his limbs relaxed against the sleeping bag beneath him. He rubbed his face with one hand, knuckled an eye. “Damn, I wish you were here.” He said it without really thinking, wincing when he heard how needy it sounded. But Tommy just sighed and gazed at him longingly.

“Oh, me too,” she sighed. “I just wanna touch you all over.”

Johnny smiled. Tommy loved to caress him, stroke her hands all up and down his body and follow them with kisses. Even on his feet. It was the sweetest thing he’d known with a lover in a very long time. 

She sighed again and bit her lip, so adorably sexy. “I guess I better say goodnight, Dojo Daddy.”

His cock twitched, his heart tugged. Damn, what was she doing to him? He groaned a little, reluctant to end the call and be alone in the dark without her, just a mess to clean up. “Goodnight, baby girl. I’ll be home soon.”

For a long moment they just stared at each other, the mingled yearning and desire that swelled in his chest matched in the tension of her expression. Then Johnny quickly hit the end call button before he could say anything stupid.

* * *

Sunday afternoon Tommy was crossing the courtyard to Johnny’s place, a bag in her arms and plans for mischief making her smile, when she saw the boy approaching from the driveway. There was something familiar about him - something that made her look twice as she fumbled with Johnny’s spare key. The boy was heading towards Johnny’s apartment, hands in his pockets and clouds of uncertainty across his eyes, gazing at her with brows knitted together. She paused with the key in her hand and he looked at her in confusion, starting to turn away again.

“Robby?” Tommy ventured and the boy stopped and looked back at her, curious now as well.

“Are you looking for Johnny?” she asked him, turning towards him to signal trust, stepping a little away from the door.

He frowned at her. “Who are you?” His voice was unexpectedly soft despite the bluntness of his question, his green eyes clear as glass in the afternoon sun.

She smiled as though her heart wasn’t pounding upon realising she was straight up meeting Johnny’s son, right there and then. “I’m Tommy. I’m a - friend of your Dad’s. He’s told me about you.” She realised it had to be weird, she knowing who he was when he didn't know her at all. 

Robby cocked a brow at her in a startlingly similar way to his father, glancing at the door and then the key in her hand. “A friend?” There was a challenging note in his voice, just hovering below the surface.

Ugh. It wasn’t her place to tell Robby about her and Johnny, but she sure as hell didn’t want to straight up lie to his face. He wasn’t stupid.

She looked him in the eye, gently. “We’ve been spending a lot of time together. But you he likes to keep to himself.” She smiled again to emphasise what she was saying, that Johnny wasn’t ready yet to share his son when they were still working so tentatively towards some kind of relationship. 

Robby scoffed, shifted his weight. “Yeah, no kidding. He doesn’t include me in anything, so why would a 'friend' be any different.” He looked her up and down, back at the door of Johnny’s apartment, his expression tightening with resentment. Tommy saw the ache gathered in the hunch of his shoulders, his hands stuffed defensively in the pockets of his jeans. 

It had been obvious to her that Robby had flipped out on Johnny right after he’d talked about taking his dojo camping for the weekend. Johnny figured he had to take things slow with the kid, focus on just the two of them for a while. But he was so damn scared to make a wrong move he was holding back way too much.

“He wants to train with you,” she’d told him as they’d talked about it the night before he’d left, cuddling inbetween rounds of fucking. 

Johnny had given her a Look like she was insane. “He can barely stand to be around me yet. And he’s balls-deep in this lame touchy-feely meditation bullshit - argh.”

She’d propped her head up on one hand, looking down at him with affection. “He doesn’t want you to see how bad he needs it. Trust me. Just ask him to train with you. Or something besides hang out and eat dinner. He’ll love it.”

And the way he’d looked at her then, blue eyes as open and vulnerable as a child’s, it had just about broken her heart. “You think?”

She’d smiled, leant down and kissed him. “Don’t be a pussy, Sensei.”

Tommy tilted her head sideways, gave Robby a gentle smile. “He was talking about training with you the other day.” She was taking a chance with the truth, but she couldn’t stand how goddamn sad he looked. “I think he’s kinda scared to ask.” 

Robby said nothing, but his expression opened a little, his chin lifting curiously. Tommy ventured on:

“He kinda sucks at reaching out.”

And Robby finally cracked a little smile, just one corner of his mouth twitching up. “No shit.”

“He’s running late cos of traffic,” she told him. “You wanna come in and wait?” She held up the bag in her arms. “I got snacks.” Was that too weird? It seemed weird to just turn him away from his dad’s place.

Robby relaxed back on his heels, straightening up. “Nah, thanks, that’s okay. Just uh - tell him I came by?”

For a moment he sounded much younger than he was and she wanted so bad to insist he come in. But he was already turning, and she recognised the need to be the first to walk away, always. 

“I will!” She called after him. “He’ll call you.”

Another chance, taken on impulse, and now she was more than a little nervous about overstepping. Robby glanced back and nodded, looking almost friendly, continued on down the driveway. She exhaled a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding and turned back to Johnny’s front door, hoping she hadn’t just royally fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting SO into this journey the further I go with it. get prepared for SO much more to come...
> 
> didn't you love in s3 where they used Billy Zabka's old beefcake photos for Johnny? hilarious yet also SO hot. it really is something Johnny would do! he definitely loves to put on a show. imagine a Johnny Lawrence pinup calendar! hnnnnggggg!!!!!
> 
> thank you to all subscribers, commenters, bookmarkers and kudosers! I really appreciate the interest you've shown in this fic, it means a lot. I hope you're having a good, fun, escapist time with it. please do subscribe to know when I update (about once a week), and please kudos and comment as I love to hear from you! thanks again <3


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny pulled the Challenger into his parking space hard enough the brakes squealed. The plan: get into his place, shower real good, then go over to Tommy’s place and get into her pussy. Maybe scull a beer on the way. No need to be a saint about things. He was tired and aching and irritable after the traffic hold-up. The rest of the day was his to enjoy before getting back into it tomorrow.

He pushed his front door open, took a step in and then stopped. On the coffee table, surrounded by small flickering red candles, there was an ice bucket, filled with ice. Buried deep into the ice cubes there were a couple of glistening cans of Coors Banquet. Johnny dropped his rucksack on the floor and strode over to Tommy’s welcome-home gift. 

Popping a can open, he took a long, sweet pull of icy cold beer that hit his gut in a refreshing flood. Turning around, he saw a trail of candles leading out of the lounge and down the hall. He grabbed the other can and began to follow them, a smirk sliding up his face. 

His bedroom door was closed. The candles led straight into the bathroom. Johnny was chuckling as he entered it and shut the door behind him. Okay then. Fair enough. 

It was good to get under a hot shower after three days of cold creek baths and he finished both beers as he lathered up and scrubbed down, wondering exactly what he was going to find when he entered his bedroom. His cock was already thickening as he stepped out and dried off using the big clean towel she’d made sure was there for him. She was gonna have to deal with the stubble for now.

His bedroom was lit only by the glimmer of a dozen or so candles, crammed on the nightstands. On the floor by the bed was another ice bucket filled with Coors. And on the bed was Tommy, stretched out on her stomach with her chin in her hands, naked except for his old red leather jacket with the Cobra Kai patch. It looked great on her.

Johnny stopped in the doorway to survey the scene a moment, one hand propped on the frame, the other holding his towel up around his hips.

“You are so fucking romantic,” he told her, deadpan. She smiled and rolled back onto her side, soft skin warm in the candlelight, jacket shadowing her tastiest parts.

“Welcome home,” she teased, and he dropped the towel to the floor and was on the bed beside her in two strides.

Her skin was like silk under his hands, warm and soft as he gathered her close to him, her body pliant against his. Skin on skin, so sweet and good he groaned, her legs twining with his, her breasts pressing against his chest as he leant in and kissed her. Her mouth opened to his with a sigh and the wet of her tongue against his own sent a shiver up his dick. She smelled like heaven; like coffee and oranges, butterscotch and mint, fresh and fragrant after the damp woods. His cock slipped between her thighs, pressing eagerly up against her wet slit. Oh fuck. It felt dangerously good, as though he could lose his shit like a teenager if he didn’t slow down. He rolled over onto his back, pulling her on top of him so he could feel her stretched out, every inch of her pressed close against every inch of him. His hands plunged into her hair, slippery soft, twining around his fingers as he cupped her head and kissed her deep enough to drown in it. He didn’t want to rush this. 

Eventually, he rolled her back down by his side, arms wrapped around her beneath the leather jacket she still wore. It was enormous on her, gaping around her shoulders and falling all the way to her thighs, but damn she looked cute. Johnny looked her over, running a palm up between her breasts and fondling one.

“You’re gonna get me used to this shit,” he told her, and she reached up to stroke his face.

“Would that be so bad?” she asked and he grunted and buried his face between her breasts, pushing them together to smother himself in soft, soft flesh. He rubbed his face back and forth in the depths of her cleavage, inhaling deep while she stroked his head, her nails doing that incredible thing they did, tracing out ecstasy anywhere they grazed. Tommy’s tits were epic, the stuff of legends, and he breathed in and out with his face mashed between them, savouring her softness and scent.

“This is how I wanna die,” he replied, his voice muffled in her cleavage, and she giggled and stroked the sensitive spot on the back of his neck. 

“Get me off first, won’t you, Sensei? I missed you so bad.”

He grinned against the swell of her tits and rubbed his face in them again before sliding up to kiss her, savouring the softness of her lips and tongue against his own.

“Is that why you’re wearing my gear?” He nuzzled her, then sat up, moving between her thighs. She bit her lip and smiled as he took her by the knees and spread them apart so he could look at her pussy, look at her all over beneath him in his jacket. She was so fucking hot.

“Found it just laying on the bed. Couldn’t resist.” 

He’d come across it while packing and tried it on, just for fun. A little tight across, but not too much.

“You look better in it than I ever did.” For one thing, Tommy had tits.

She beamed up at him. “I doubt that, teen hunk Johnny Lawrence.”

He laughed, quiet and husky as he ran his hands all over her beautiful breasts, down her abdomen, stroking her wide hips. “I’m telling you. You should  _ only _ wear this from now on.”

“Well, whatever makes you happy, Sensei.” Tommy was pushing herself up against his hands, seeking his touch.

Johnny sat back and surveyed her, his very own little porn star, naked and hot for him. Life really was on the up and up. He bent over and pressed hot, ardent kisses against her breasts as her nails traced through his hair, kissed his way across her ribs and the gentle curve of her stomach, making her shiver and sigh. He could smell her then, how aroused she was for him, so fragrant and heady he was sliding down lower to get to the very heart of it.

Her pussy was swollen pink and damp, spreading open for him when he cupped her thigh and pushed it up, trailing fingertips back down towards her groin and making her moan. Sliding back off the bed onto his knees on the carpet, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to the edge, making sure he had the easiest possible access to all of her. Her legs slipped over his shoulders, toes kneading into his back as she reached out to stroke his hair, gasping when he turned his face and hotly kissed her palm.

“Johnny, please,” she begged as he hovered close and breathed softly on her, letting the scent of her go to his head like liquor. Watching her twitch and squirm as she waited heightened the anticipation, made his cock harder, her pussy inches from his mouth and temptingly flushed. He was gonna make her scream his name.

Tommy tensed and moaned when Johnny finally leaned forward and licked her softly. Fuck, it felt so good after only thinking about him all weekend, her body aching for his touch so bad she felt like she could’ve exploded the second his hands were on her. 

Johnny went in slow on her pussy, after that first wet kiss on her clit diverting his attention everywhere else and anywhere but. There was nothing so good and pure in the whole damn world as a man who loved eating pussy and did it well. His lips caressed her folds, his tongue chased sensation everywhere it slipped; he kissed her like he was kissing her mouth until she was writhing at the edge, mindless with ecstasy and desire. 

Her hand fumbled for his, and he let go of her hip and twined his fingers with hers, squeezing hard with that powerful grip. He teased her with warm kisses around the seam of her thigh, her outer labia, breathing hot on her clit and nuzzling his nose right against her cunt, making her want so bad to be fucked even as she never wanted this to stop. She couldn’t stop her hips from thrusting, rocking back and forth into his face, making him let go her hand again to pin her hips down and hold her still for him. She was coasting on bliss, and for a while nothing else existed except the sensation of his mouth on her.

When he finally flickered his tongue against her clit, she was so ready that orgasm gathered like a storm about to break. A few soft flicks and he sucked her clit into his mouth, swirling it over and over. Tommy gasped as ecstasy swept up through her groin, flooding her body as she came in spasm after spasm of euphoric relief. She was dimly aware she was moaning Johnny’s name, that she had a handful of his hair and was using it to jerk his face against her through her orgasm. He was groaning into her lustily, lips still holding onto her clit and taking her all the way through it. His hands were strong on her hips, keeping her in place even as he pulled back and began to lick so softly and lightly that it was more than bearable; it was incredible. Johnny quickly urged another climax out of her, intense and bone-melting, leaving her trembling limp beneath him. It had been too damn long since her pussy had been treated this good. 

The plan had been to blow Johnny’s mind, but instead he’d blown hers. He moved slowly up her body, his mouth caressing her bit by bit, the shift of his skin against hers so warm and good. His hands slid under her ass, lifting it up for his cock to find her, the tip pushing against her sensitive body and making her gasp. Tommy kept her eyes pressed shut as Johnny kissed her, wanting to know nothing but sensation; his lips on hers, the weight of him against her, the thick slide of his cock as he entered her still-spasming pussy. She groaned into his mouth as he fucked her, wrapping her legs tight around his waist and digging her heels into the small of his back, pushing him down into her.

“Deeper, harder,” she breathed against his lips, clutching his ass and digging in with her nails. He loved it when she begged him and she was always begging for it deeper and harder. She couldn’t get enough of him, his strength and virility, the way he made her feel all woman. His mouth on hers was fervent, greedy, his thrusts hard and rhythmic and he felt so good so deep inside her that she thought she could do this forever; just be fucked by him like it was her one purpose on earth.

Johnny propped himself up on his hands to look down on her as he sped up, his ass firm in her grip. Beads of sweat lined his brow and he kneaded his lip between his teeth in a way that made him look so adorable there on the edge of his nut. She slid her hands up to cup his face, pulling his forehead down to hers as he rocked into her body and grunted. He was so heavy, so big, so beautiful and she gazed into his eyes, slitted and glazed above her. “I wanna feel you cum, Johnny.”

It was enough for him. She watched him tip over the edge with a low growl and a helpless grimace, bliss spilling across his features in an exhilarating wave. She could feel his cock pump inside her, clutched him tight against her as he thrust and shook and groaned loudly, her name dragging from his lips like a prayer. She nursed the heat of him inside her, lifting her hips to his and holding him tight. He thrashed against her for endless moments, groaning while she held him, his skin damp with sweat against hers.

When he finally collapsed on top of her, she could feel the hammering of his heartbeat through her breastbone and turned her face to nuzzle into his hair as he heaved out against her neck. 

“Ah fuck,” he grunted, his breath hot on her skin. “You’re gonna kill me.”

* * *

“Did you talk to Robby?” Tommy gently stroked her nails back through Johnny’s hair, his head cradled on her breasts. They were cuddling on his bed as the sun went down outside, the last hours of the weekend dwindling away.

He nuzzled her, pressed a kiss to the swell of one breast. “Yeah. Thanks for that. I think things are okay. For now.”

She had called him straight after seeing Robby, of course. She knew it wasn’t something to sit on, and she hadn’t wanted their reunion derailed when he got back. She brushed Johnny’s hair back over his ear, watched his face as she traced swirls and whorls across his head. His lashes flickered, his features tensed with sensation. He leaned hungrily into her touch. Tommy knew it had been a long time since Johnny had known affection, that he was a little touch starved - she knew because she had been too. She recognised it in him - the craving to be touched and petted and cuddled, to feel the incomparable relief of skin against skin - like it was a cry her own need heard and reached out for. 

Johnny lifted his head and looked down at her, smoothing her hair back over her head with one hand. “Sorry you had to meet that way. You okay about it?”

She shrugged, looking up into his handsome face, blue eyes intent on her in the shadowed bedroom. “It is what it is. It was always gonna be a little weird.” She reached up to trace her fingertips across the stubble that patterned his jawline. “This is kinda cute, this look. For a change.”

The corner of his mouth twitched. “Oh yeah? You want me to keep it?”

Her eyes widened. “Nooooo! But now and then - it’s pretty sexy. Now and then.” She leaned up to nuzzle him and he kissed her, lips holding onto hers lingeringly.

“Oh, I know you like it smooth, baby.” He was playful, pursing his lips together in a smouldering pout while she giggled. “I’ll get it all taken care of later.”

“Ooh, yes please, get it all fresh.” She dropped her hand to his chest, slid it down his stomach then cupped his balls, rolling them gently in her palm while he sucked in a breath. She loved that he groomed all over, was man enough to get his junk waxed as well as his chest. He kept it neat between appointments with a razor. “I know what the babes like,” he’d grinned when she’d first remarked her approval. Frankly, a waxed ball-sack was way better to suck on. 

His cock was starting to harden in response to her touch, and her full bladder urged her to go take care of things before they got too distracted. “Hold that thought,” she murmured as Johnny chased her for a kiss, a hand stroking her breast. “I’ll be right back.”

Her knee was still just as tender as she limped out to the bathroom, the pain sharp enough to make her teeth grit. Johnny turned his head to watch her as she limped back, brows furrowing a little when he noticed.

“What’s up?”

She rolled her eyes as she flopped back onto the mattress. “Jarred my knee getting offstage at the club last night. I ain’t getting any younger.” There was an indignity to it, twisting a joint bad enough to limp around just going down a step. It never used to happen.

Johnny looked at her strangely. “The club?”

She realised, of course, he didn’t know. “They were down a girl and asked me to cover. Since you weren’t here, I figured may as well. You know I always like a little extra pocket money.” She was fumbling a joint from the pouch on the nightstand, oblivious to his tension. 

Johnny raked a hand back through his hair. “I thought we talked about that.” He was so serious that she looked over at him, joint dangling from her lips. He looked bothered, features tight and still as he shifted into a sitting position, staring at her. 

He had to mean driving her, but - “Well, we did, but you weren’t here,” she pointed out gently. “It was a last minute thing.”

She could see him struggle with what he was feeling, his jaw locked and blue eyes stormy. She was nervous suddenly, afraid of a fight. He was gazing at her intently. 

“I don’t want you going into the club unless I’m here,” he said seriously and she reflexively bucked back, like she always did anytime someone tried to tell her what to do.

“You don’t get to tell me that,” she was quick and defensive . “It’s not your job.”

The look he gave her was raw with surprise. “Looking out for you  _ is _ my job,” he said it with flat simplicity. “That’s how I see it. I thought you got that.”

There was something in his voice at the end there that made her heart twist a little, and she saw his confusion. 

“I do,” she replied insistently. “But Johnny - I didn’t think it was that big a deal. I been working for years, you know that.” Now her heart was pattering anxiously, thinking  _ here it comes.  _ Of course it was too good to be true, Johnny not being all weird and uptight about her stripping. Something had to give eventually. Was this the beginning of the end?

Johnny huffed in frustration and hopped up off the bed, starting to pace beside it like what he felt was too big to stay still. “But we talked about it. I thought we were on the same page with this shit.”

She watched him pace, heart now hammering. She was in way too deep with Johnny Lawrence, she abruptly realised. It had all been so easy she let herself fall before she was even sure it was safe to do so. If they broke up now, it was going to crush her. 

“I think we are,” she struggled not to let her voice tremble as tears prickled behind her eyes. Why did it always have to come to this? “It was one time, Johnny.” 

“That’s not the point!” He was sharp, swiping a hand back through his hair again. “We talked about it, and we agreed. Just a few days ago.”

“So, what, I can’t go to the club at all unless you’re here now? That's what you’re saying?” She was defiant in her fear, not about to back down if it was all gonna go to hell. 

Johnny heaved out another sigh, seemed to struggle to find words. “I don’t mean it like  _ that _ , fuck. You gonna make out I’m an asshole now, for wanting to watch your back?”

“I don’t get why you’re freaking out!” She didn’t mean to raise her voice, and bit her lip to calm down. He’d bristled at her tone, shifting his weight side to side, and she could foresee how explosive this could get if they weren’t careful. “What’s going  _ on, _ Johnny?” It was only standing her ground that kept the tears at bay, hot and urgent behind her eyes.

He sat down heavily on the side of the bed, face in his hands, fingertips kneading his forehead. “I thought it’s what you wanted too.”

It was the note of betrayal in his husky voice that disarmed her and she crawled over the bed to his side, wanting only for everything to be okay again.

“I do,” she whispered as she slipped her arms around his waist, nuzzled into his neck, her chest tight with emotion as he sat motionless, not responding. Isn’t it what she’d been waiting for all these years, someone who wanted to look after her, be her guardian? After all, hadn’t she resigned herself to strident independence only because she’d had to, because no one else had ever been there? “I just don’t know how to do this. I’ve always had to do it alone.” It was saying it outloud that broke her, made her chest heave and the tears spill finally, pouring down her cheeks as she rested her chin on his shoulder and tried to hold him against her. He sat still, staring out the window where the evening sky slatted in between the blinds. Was she gonna have to keep on doing it alone now? Her heart felt like it was breaking.

Johnny struggled against the storm in his chest, everything hot and crackling that raged soundlessly inside. Tommy clung to him, pressed insistently against him, but he couldn’t touch her. It had been so long since he’d felt like this and it was a shock to the system. He wasn’t ready for it, for how much it hurt. 

He didn’t know what to say to her. He’d never been any good at this shit. Maybe if he was he’d be able to tell her how good it felt she let him be the kind of man he was. How much he needed that from her. 

Tommy dropped to her knees on the floor in front of him, shifting in between his legs to press her hands against his chest. “Don’t shut me out, Johnny, please.”

She made him look at her, and he saw her pink cheeks were streaked with tears. His guard came tumbling back down. One thing he never could stand was his girl crying. 

“Hey. Come here.” He pulled her up into his arms, settling her onto his lap while she buried her face in his neck and shuddered. “Baby, it’s okay.”

“I just didn’t think,” she said, her tears hot against his skin. He winced to feel them and crushed her against him, trying to soothe away this hurt he’d caused. “I wasn’t trying to go behind your back or anything.”

“I know.” He trailed kisses over her head, ran his hands all over her skin. They were both still naked, her softness so sweet as she turned into him, holding on tight to his shoulders. He hated seeing her so upset, hated himself for doing it to her, but somehow he felt reassured too. She hadn’t told him to go to hell and stormed out after all; and that had happened to him plenty of times in the past. It was how most of his relationships had ended.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve done this,” she lifted her head up to look at him, her blue eyes wet and pleading for him to understand. He gently wiped her tears away with a thumb, his heart aching dully as he gazed at her.

“Yeah. Me too,” he replied, and kissed her. It helped. Her lips were soft and eager against his and she pressed her breasts to his chest, seeking his comfort. He wrapped her up in his arms as tight as he could. There were some things he was good at. 

Tommy had stopped crying and Johnny lay back on the bed, rolling her down beside him. “Okay, so why are you crawling around on a bum knee then? Lemme see it.”

She smiled, sweetly receptive to his changing the mood, cuddling into him as he reached down to take the leg she offered. Johnny had dealt with countless muscle injuries over the years, his own and other fighters, knew how to rub out aches and pains. He had great massage game. One ex had even moaned during a shoulder rub that it’s why she’d stayed with him which, come to think of it, wasn’t much of a compliment in retrospect.

“Ow,” she winced sharply as he carefully examined the joint with his fingertips, feeling where a tendon was inflamed and badly swollen. It had to hurt.

“Aww,” he pulled her closer and nuzzled the tender slope of her neck. She snuggled against him and pouted as he gently began to knead away the tension in her knee, clearly content with the attention. The last of his anxiety drained away as she began to relax in his arms, eyes falling shut. This was familiar territory again - knowing exactly how to take care of her. He watched her face shimmer with feeling as he rubbed pleasure back into her body. It had scared him to realise how easily she could hurt him, without even meaning to. 

“I just need you to - ”  _ need me _ , he finished silently, gritting his jaw shut. He hadn’t meant to speak at all. 

Her eyes opened, glittering in the candlelight, and she looked straight up into his. His heart quaked a little.

“I do,” she whispered and he kissed her again. One thing led quickly to another after that and she came while he was deep inside her, whispering his name against his cheek, nails sharp in his ass. Not long after that he blew, stars shooting across his eyes as he shuddered his bliss out on top of her. 

Afterwards they lay twined together and he cradled her head on his chest and stroked her hair while she nuzzled him. They’d smoked a joint and he buzzed pleasantly all over, fears forgotten.

“Was that our first fight?” she asked him, her voice muffled in his pecs. His smile was wry as he pushed her hair back and cupped her head.

“Guess it had to happen sooner or later,” he muttered philosophically and she looked up at him with a fierce little pout.

“I hated it,” she was passionate and he took her face in both his hands, nuzzling her calm. 

“Me too.” 

Tommy blinked at him, biting her lip in a way that made him never want to let her go. “I’m sorry, Johnny.”

“No, I - ” he sat up, taking her with him, knowing it was time to come clean. The weed had got him thinking and he’d realised they never would’ve argued if he’d told her about Kreese already. She was looking curiously at him as he shifted to face her, reaching out to cup her waist. “Tommy - there’s something I gotta tell you about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yay, a new chapter is out finally!
> 
> as the new year gets underway, I've had to change my process a little. the plot is thickening and the chapters are getting longer, meaning they take longer to write. I also have a lot of IRL commitments I need to stay focused on. so rather than try and force out a chapter a week, I am committing to write 200-400 words a day. this means I can make steady progress without having to try and jam a half chapter of writing into one of my days off. it does mean a chapter every 2-3 weeks instead of every week, but that's still nice and regular! I want to finish this story so making it as easy for myself as possible is the way to go. 
> 
> this chapter gave me the feels to write!!! I hope it gave you feels to read. one thing that really helps inspire and motivate me is the amazing comments you leave! I would love to hear from you. it doesn't have to be a long comment or heaps of details or anything - it's just so great to hear from those reading this story! I really hope you're enjoying it and eager to see what happens next - comment and let me know!
> 
> thank you to everyone reading, it means a lot to me others will give their time to my little self-indulgent story over here!
> 
> if you're on tumblr I'm at capricethebrat. I don't post much, and it's mainly Johnny thirst posting, but it's still hella fun!
> 
> thanks again and hope to hear from you! until next time... hasbrown tream Cobra Kai!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

“Okay, let’s see what you got.” Johnny turned around on the mat and assumed a fighting stance while Robby blinked and stepped back.

“Really, just like that, no warm-up or anything?” Robby was ever proficient in the subtle scorn that made Johnny squirm inside, but on the mat he was in his element and knew how to handle it.

“You think you gonna have time to warm-up in the real world?” He challenged his son, stepping forward and forcing Robby to back up. “What, LaRusso never put you on the spot?”

As expected, the kid responded to the slight against his “Sensei”, if a pansy like LaRusso could ever really be called that. It cut him to the bone to see his own boy so loyal to that asshole, but he’d use it if it got Robby moving.

Sure enough, Robby was shaking his head as his fists moved into fighting position and he began to circle around on the mat. “Sensei LaRusso got me to the All Valley finals, remember? He’s a great teacher.”

Johnny scoffed, appraising his son’s stance and weight distribution with a trained eye, identifying weaknesses in an instant. “Well let’s see if he can get you through this. Heads up!”

He went in hard, not holding back even a little with his attack. Same as he did with Miguel. Robby was quick with his reflexes, valiantly gave it his all, but Johnny still had him flat on his back within a few moments. 

Robby huffed out on the mat, blinking his eyes rapidly at the ceiling. Johnny paced around him, smirking. “That all you got?”

The insult to Miyagi-Do hovered below the surface and Robby sprang quickly to his feet, this time attacking Johnny first. He thrilled to feel the intensity in the kid, the drive to prove himself - and to see up close the natural athleticism and dexterity he’d already noticed before.  _ I gave that to him _ , he thought, and it made him prickle all over with something too big to name. He didn’t give Robby a single shot; wouldn’t ever insult him like that, made him work and work until he was breathless and pouring sweat, his previously pristine gi stained dark around the collar and under the arms with it.

And even exhausted, Robby didn’t quit. No matter how many times Johnny knocked him down he got right back up and threw himself straight back in. 

Not only that - he learned. He realised where he left himself open and blocked, anticipated better and took riskier shots when he spotted a potential opening his father left. His raw instincts were good - better even than Johnny had hoped.

At some point the tension that initially thrummed between them had abruptly eased and the fight was now for the pure sake of the sport they both loved. This is where Johnny felt most at home, all the communication being done in the plain language of bodies. No awkward conversation or wary silence; just simple, direct connection that said all it needed to. 

Finally, Robby staggered on the mat when he got back up, then doubled over and pressed his hands to his knees. Johnny was secretly glad; he was fast running out of steam himself at that point. Not that he would let it show. He heaved in and out, wiped his face off with an arm, watching Robby pant and shudder. The kid’s face was red and his shoulders lifted and fell as he sucked in deep breaths, slowly getting a hold of himself.

“Not bad,” Johnny said, grinning. Way better than not bad actually. “Maybe LaRusso isn’t such a jerk-off after all.”

Robby straightened up then, looking at him wryly around his huffs, one brow cocked high. Johnny shrugged.

“Or maybe it’s just your genes. Who can say.”

Robby laughed a little, shook his head. “Could be both.”

Johnny snorted. “Ah, I bet mostly the genes.” He started ambling towards the office where the fridge was stocked with Gatorade and Robby followed, still grinning. Johnny felt pleased; his jibes were hitting and Robby was taking them in the intended spirit. It was like the fight had cleared the air a little, helped them understand each other better. Why hadn’t he done this sooner? The mat had always been the best place to work shit out.

They stood in the office and chugged down cold Gatorade in silence. Johnny could feel the sweat slowly dry on his body beneath his gi and Robby wiped his face off on the sleeve of his, then looked over at him.

“Thanks - for not going easy on me, Dad.”

Johnny gulped, hid the way his heart clenched behind a swig of Gatorade, grabbed a clean towel from the nearby stack and tossed it to his son.

“I wouldn’t do that,” he replied seriously, looking Robby in the eye like it hadn’t completely fucked him up to hear himself called ‘Dad’. Most of the time Robby called him nothing at all.

Robby gazed back at him a moment, and his green eyes seemed unguarded in a way Johnny had never seen before. He could never have cut Robby any slack on the mat. Special treatment was nothing more than saying he didn’t think his own kid had what it took. And the way Robby looked at him now, Johnny knew he recognised that it meant respect, and appreciated it. Maybe there really was a chance for them after all.

* * *

After showering, they went and had burgers and fries at Johnny’s favourite diner. Robby took his ketchup to the side and asked for his chocolate shake malted. Johnny had always liked his shakes malted too. He almost ordered a beer, then got a shake instead. Technically, the fast food was off his prep training menu too, but he wasn’t going to order a second round.

“So when were you gonna tell me about your new girlfriend?” Robby asked, grabbing a couple of fries and jamming them into his mouth.

Johnny tensed, burger in hands. Well, it wasn’t as though they could just avoid it.

He took a bite of his burger and chewed, dropped it back onto the plate. “Look, I didn’t wanna tell you right away in case it didn’t last beyond a couple of months.” That was true. As hot and exciting as things were with Tommy, it wasn’t Johnny’s first time at the rodeo.

Robby stared right back at him the way he did, his expression a study in subtle disaffection, those green eyes he’d got from Shannon silently challenging him.

“So how long has it been, then?”

Johnny shrugged, glancing away out the window to the hospital across the street, the one where his difficult son had been born. He wasn’t real good with dates. 

“A few weeks, I guess,” he replied, picking up his burger again for another bite.

Robby raised his brows, not looking away from him. “And she has a key to your place?”

Johnny scrubbed his mouth off hard with a napkin, had a chug of his shake. “Okay, so. It’s pretty serious. Yeah. But that’s not how it usually is.” He looked Robby in the eye again, unflinching. “Anyway, how was I to know you’d care?” He felt on edge now, defensive. Was it even Robby’s business what Johnny did on his own time? He was the adult here.

Robby stared back, upper lip curling a little. “Why wouldn’t I want to know what’s going on in your life? Just because you never take any interest in mine.” Robby had a particular talent for lobbing verbal grenades Johnny’s way whenever he considered his father deserved one. They found their mark and went off with devastating impact every time.

“Hey, come on,” Johnny was brusque, shifting edgily in his seat. “Cut me some slack here. I’m trying.”

Robby was silent and Johnny huffed, raking a hand back through his hair. “It’s not like there’s a manual for this shit, okay?”

Now Robby sniffed, lifted his chin. “Why should that be  _ my _ problem?”

Somehow Johnny managed not to bite back, swallowed his retort with a gulp of shake and another mouthful of burger. This was how it always went: Robby called him out on his shitty parenting and Johnny got his guard up, went alpha dog on the kid. Robby would storm out and then they wouldn’t talk again for a while. He didn’t want to do it again. He glanced around him at the diner, the other patrons oblivious to their tension, happily chowing down on their food and smiling at each other. He wished they were just back on the mat again, where everything had been easy. 

He sighed and tried again: “I just - I’m just making it up as I go, Robby. I don’t wanna screw things up with you. Again.” He gazed his son in the eye, resisting his discomfort, the heat that prickled his neck. “I’ll do better, okay? I get it.”

He could tell from the way Robby’s jaw shifted then that his teeth had been clenched. The boy’s shoulders eased a little. “You need to be honest with me.”

Johnny nodded, raised his palms. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll tell you anything you wanna know. Shoot.” 

Robby grabbed his burger and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully for a moment. Then his gaze sidled back to Johnny, a small grin curving his mouth. “So what did you notice first about her?”

Johnny glared at him, brow cocked incredulously. “ _ Seriously _ ?”

* * *

“So… let me get this straight. You spray painted a dick on his billboard so he had your rent raised? And then your dojo becomes successful so he opens his own - and gives away free classes?”

They were sitting in the Challenger outside Club Deja Vu before Tommy had to go in for a shift. Johnny raised his brows at her and smirked wryly. “That about sums it up.”

Tommy blinked, her lip curling in disgust. “What an asshole.”

Johnny laughed, dropped his arm over her shoulders and hugged her in close against him. “Yeah, I knew you’d get it.” He had. If anyone was gonna get it, it was Tommy. Still, he was pleased to be vindicated. Johnny didn’t often feel like people really understood him. Least of all when it came to Daniel Fucking Larusso.

Tommy reached up and cupped his face, tips of her nails pressing gently against his cheeks. “You been through so much, baby.” She was tender, her gaze on him sweet. “But you’re still kicking. It’s super hot.”

It felt great to be loved on a little. Johnny had always been able to manage his shit, but sometimes he felt kinda tired with it all. He sighed, looked down into her pretty face and thought he’d be happy to look at it forever. “How you doing? You okay?”

She shrugged. “I’m okay.” She rested her head on his shoulder, gazing up at him. “But what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me,” he said automatically, then relented when she gave him a wry look. “It’s just - a lot of baggage to dump on you all at once.” It was the tail end of a days-long conversation as disclosures about Kreese had led to the whole sorry story. Pretty much. 

Tommy’s pink lips quirked in a little smile. “Oh, don’t worry about that. I have plenty of my own.” Her blue eyes suddenly darkened and he leaned back a little to regard her.

“You gonna tell me about it sometime?”

Her smile widened a touch. “Sometime.”

Johnny gazed at her a moment and knew he’d have to push it another day. She was looking back at him inscrutably. He stroked his knuckles down her cheek and her eyes softened; she leaned into his touch. Outside the window, the club lights glimmered down the street and he could hear the scattered sounds of the patrons as they filed in. He jerked his head towards the club.

“They’re calling you in a lot these days.”

She rolled her eyes. “A couple of girls quit recently and I think they sense I’m planning to retire soon. Trying to keep me hooked on them cash dollars, baby.” Her grin was sardonic. “And I’ll take ‘em. For now.”

He cupped her knee with a hand and squeezed it, reluctant to let her go. He knew she was a whole damn adult woman but this is how it always was when he was crazy about a girl. Johnny knew he wasn’t the smartest guy, or the most cultured. He leaned into what he could excel at when it came to what he offered a relationship: eating pussy and 24/7 personal security detail. 

“Rake ‘em in, babe.” He slid his hand from her knee along her thigh, up under her skirt while her smile turned sweet and her legs parted, just a little. When his fingertips found the seam of her pussy she sighed and tipped her head back against the seat, then turned it to look at him.

“You gonna make this hard for me, huh?”

He grinned, the velvet soft crack he stroked between her thighs making his cock quickly stiffen. “Hey, if I gotta suffer -”

She lifted her hips a little and he pushed a finger between her folds, pressing it against her clit. He reached over with his other hand and shoved it up under her tank top, fondling her breast as she gasped and slumped lower in the seat to offer him her pussy. Outside, not so far away, gravel crunched as a couple of guys walked towards the club. Their eyes met in the dark and he kissed her as her nipple hardened beneath his palm. She moaned softly and he got harder, wanted her more, considered just pulling her into the back seat to fuck her real quick. 

Her phone beeped and she broke the kiss, biting her lip. She was all made up, except for her lipstick, goddess-perfect again. “I’m already late.” She put a hand on his, delicately tugging it away, smiling at him the whole time. “I better go.”

He was titillated by the tease in her eye, pulled his hand away, feeling the wet of her on his fingertip. “Yeah, I guess you better. To be continued.”

Her cheeks were flushing and she reached over to stroke his chin, gently thumbed his lip with the tip of her nail. “Can’t wait.” She grabbed her duffel bag and quickly got out, slamming the door shut behind her. She walked around the front of the car to his side and tapped on the window. He rolled it down, looking up at her curiously.

Tommy quickly lifted her pink skirt and flashed him her waxed slit, let the skirt drop again. “You know it’s all yours, Dojo Daddy.”

He watched her walk away with a swaying ass, his hard-on straining his jeans enough to hurt.

* * *

“Hey man. Johnny Lawrence?”

Johnny looked over from the punching bag, stilling it with a hand. “Yeah. Lance Taylor, right?”

The guy who’d entered the dojo was lean and tough looking, his shaved head shining under the fluorescent lights. Johnny walked across the mat to greet him and they shook hands. Lance’s brows lifted, he gave Johnny a nod.

“Good grip.”

Johnny, who was used to hearing it, nodded back. “Same. Thanks for coming by.”

“No problem. So this is your first tournament in a while, huh?”

Johnny nodded, grinned. “Thirty-five years, man.”

Lance whistled. “Wow. That’s some break, man!”

“Tell me about it,” Johnny was wry, fists on his hips. “Think you can help me out?”

“Well, let’s step onto the mat and see where you’re at.”

Johnny grinned again and stepped back. “Let’s do it, man.”

Lance kicked off his trainers and stepped onto the mat as Johnny assumed a fighting stance and sized his opponent up. Lance had been training and competing for twenty years and had a bunch of titles under his belt. Miguel had suggested using the internet to find a trainer, said he’d come over and help but Johnny had decided to go ahead and figure it out himself. Lance had a YouTube channel that cut through the bullshit and got straight down to what mattered: fighting. After a quick talk on the phone they’d set a time and Lance was punctual to the minute and clearly ready to go. 

Just as Lance got into position, Johnny’s phone buzzed in the office with a message. He recognised the alert as the one Tommy had set for herself and signalled to Lance to wait. “I gotta check that.” She didn’t usually message him from the club. 

He was glad he wasn’t one of those nerds who had to have his phone stuck to him all the time when he opened Tommy’s message. He wasn’t sure he could’ve hid his reaction in front of Lance. Tommy’s selfie showcased her lips and her tits, both glistening soft in a way that made his mouth water. Without realising it, he’d lifted his hand up to his face, inhaling the scent of her that still lingered on his finger. Oh boy. He put his phone down quickly, exhaling in a whoosh as he turned back towards the dojo.

“Let’s do this,” he declared, striding out onto the mat. The sparring would be a good distraction from the need suddenly pounding in his groin.

Lance was good. At first, they seemed pretty evenly matched, with the younger man scoring about as often as Johnny. But as they warmed up and the fighting intensified, Lance seemed suddenly to push into another zone and Johnny found himself losing more and more. It was enough to convince him Lance was the right guy to get him in tournament shape. 

Time never seemed to matter on the mat. They sparred for over a half hour without realising, just having fun pushing their limits. When they finally bowed to each other, Lance broke into a grin and came forward to shake Johnny’s hand.

“Man, you are  _ talented _ ,” he said respectfully and Johnny smiled a little. Lance crossed his arms over his chest and nodded at Johnny, his eyes bright. “I think you have a serious shot at winning this thing.”

Like Johnny didn’t know that already. But Lance realising it too meant he was going to train him like a champion rather than some wannabe old geezer trying to relive his glory days. 

They talked about training over cold Gatorade and Lance asked him what his nutrition plan was.

“My girl suggested some meal delivery thing, she uses it too.”

“Yeah, that’s probably easiest, man. I’ll recommend you a good one, since she’ll be on some low fat for women shit. There’s better plans for men out there that’ll get you the results you want.”

Johnny was a little irritated by his assumption, even though he’d kinda made the same one himself. Then she’d shown him the website of the meal service she used for her dinners and they had all kinds of different menus to choose from, geared towards various fitness goals. Besides - Tommy ate plenty to maintain her muscle mass and her active lifestyle - and she wasn’t scared of a plate of fries either.

“That’s cool, we can handle it,” he replied shortly and stood up to indicate it was time to wrap shit up. His phone chimed again with Tommy’s alert and he grabbed it quickly from the desktop even though the screen was locked. He’d check it in a minute.

Lance came forward to shake his hand once more and they finalised the details for their first session. Johnny’s phone chimed again and this time he did check, because two in a row so quick might mean something. 

Good thing Lance had already turned towards the door and was leaving. Tommy was clearly feeling frisky. Johnny could feel the heat prickling up his neck as he absorbed the latest selfies she’d taken backstage at the club, cock twitching. And there were still two hours until her shift ended. Damn. 

_ Brat _ he texted her and she sent back a stream of smiling emojis punctuated by hearts and sparkles. Johnny snorted, and went back out to beat up the punching bag some more.

* * *

Tommy was waiting by the back door of the club, chattering away with the security guard and another girl, looking like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth as he strode up to collect her.

“There’s my baby!” she cheered when she saw him and opened her arms for a hug he swept her into, squeezing her tight against him. She smelled sweetly like perfume and sweat, her body soft pressed to his. She kissed his cheek and he growled in her ear and squeezed her ass.

“Johnny, you gotta meet Teddy,” she said when he put her down and he recalled that he’d heard plenty about Teddy, the “BFF”. The other girl on the steps was smiling at them and then he noticed the bouncer was the same big guy that had picked Tommy up for the shoot that time - Christopher.

“Hey man,” he nodded and Christopher - Chrissy - flashed a huge smile and leant against the step railing.

“Heeeyyyy,” he sang back, gently sweeping his braids back behind his ear. Johnny was momentarily confused by the sudden delicacy of the burly guy. “We meet again, Blue-Eyes.” 

Johnny’s cheeks smarted a little as he realised he was being flirted with, but he tried to stay cool, hitching his thumbs in his pockets and grounding his stance as Tommy giggled. 

“We meet at last, Blue-Eyes,” it was Teddy who spoke up then in a soft voice, lean and willowy by the stage door in a long black slip her fair skin seemed china-white against. Surrounded by flirty smiles and cooing endearments, Johnny’s instincts kicked in and he grinned winningly at the trio with a cock of his hips.

“Heard so much about you, kinda feels like we already met,” he said easily to Teddy, who grinned back as Tommy slipped an arm around him and cupped his ass. 

“Oh, I’m sure I’ve heard more,” Teddy was quick and quiet, running a slim hand down her long brown hair, eyes sparkling so that he could see why she and Tommy were so tight.

“Ayyy,” Christopher laughed and Johnny snorted, made like he winced.

“Already busting my chops?” he groaned playfully and Tommy stroked his butt, her nails a pleasant shiver through his jeans.

“That just means you’re part of the family,” she said and it felt good and easy, to have her friends smiling and playing along with him. He hadn’t always been so readily welcomed in the past.

Tommy yawned, pressed up against him, looking suddenly young and fragile despite the glamour makeup.

“Right, time to get you home, princess.” He grabbed her duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder, then pulled her in close, enjoying how small she felt under his arm, snuggling into his side. She squeezed his butt again and he recalled the selfies she’d been sending him all night.

“Mmmm,” she agreed and blew kisses at Teddy and Christopher, who both blew them back. “Night, baes. See you Tuesday!”

“Being a tease got you all worn out, huh?” he asked her as they started back towards his car and she was giggling again, pressing into him.

“It’s a full-time job,” she shot back and, to underscore that point, reached across with her hand to stroke the fly of his jeans. Immediately his cock responded, stiffening towards her touch. “Can we slow down a little? My knees are killing me.”

“Hang on.” He hitched her bag up a little higher on his shoulder, then swept her up into his arms and started carrying her down the street. She gasped and beamed at him, arms going up around his neck. “How’s that?”

“Such a turn-on,” she swooned and gazed at him in a way that made him feel like he could carry her to the ends of the world. 

“Oh yeah?” She felt good in his arms, warm and sweet.

“Yeah. You’re so hot, Johnny Lawrence.” 

He rounded the corner into the side street where the Challenger was parked, hidden partly in shadow. “Show me how hot you are.” He put her down on the hood, right on the yellow stripes running vertically along the black finish.

She spread her legs as he dropped her bag to the ground and moved in close to her. His hands found her bare ass beneath her skirt when they kissed, squeezing and pulling her groin to his. The kiss was intense and deep, their mouths opening hungrily to each other. Tommy rubbed her breasts against his chest and he grunted against her as their tongues twined. His cock was stiff, urgent for release, but first he slid a hand between her thighs. She was so wet his fingertips slipped down her folds, dipped inside her as she fumbled at his fly. Was there anything else that felt so good? He helped her with his zip, big hand enclosing hers, then grabbed hold of her hips again as she tugged his cock free.

She  _ was _ hot, making him groan ecstatically as he thrust into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight as he started fucking her, her breath hitching in little moans against his mouth. 

“I thought about you all night,” she told him as he gave into her tight pussy and pounded her hard. “Did you think about me?”

Johnny huffed and pushed her down against the hood of his car. She went easily, hair spilling out across the stripes. “You know I did.” He pressed his palm between her breasts, fingers spreading out across her chest and she arched her back, up into his touch. His other hand swept up her pleated skirt so he could see her pussy and his cock thrusting in and out of it in time with the blissful surges in his loins. 

His thumb found her clit, rolled it and she groaned and pressed up against his palm again, the car rocking beneath them as he worked out the hours of waiting to be inside her. The dark street was quiet around them but he knew someone could walk past anytime. The thought was exciting, made him speed up and fuck her harder. She was softly moaning and clinging to the rim of the hood for dear life, her pussy clinging around him even tighter, yanking him back in every time he pulled back until the head of his dick was singing deep inside her. He looked at her tits bouncing in her little tank and yanked it down so he could grab hold of one. 

“You gonna come for me?” His voice seemed loud in the dark alleyway. He squeezed her breast and felt her spasm around him. “Fuck, you feel good, baby.” 

Tommy bit her lip. “Yeah,” was all she managed as he rolled his thumb over and over her clit. Then she shuddered and moaned and he felt her spasming rhythmically on his dick, back arching up off the hood in her ecstasy. Her face shimmered with feeling in the shadowed street and he bent over to kiss the moans from her lips before grabbing her hips again and standing up to get his.

The Challenger dipped and rocked as he drove into her, the suck of her pussy around his cockhead intensifying with her orgasm, the sight of her beneath him making his balls surge urgently. Her tits jiggled, one bared to the moonlight and she opened her eyes to look at him, her expression half-stupid from pleasure, still hungry for him, still wanting more. As their eyes locked, he erupted, unable to silence the groan that tore from his throat as pure ecstasy flooded him. It surged his system as he continued to thrust into her, mindless on the crest of that feeling, pumping her full of his cum. He felt himself spilling into her hotly, leaving him drained and jelly-boned, gasping for breath in the quiet night. 

As he slowed and stilled, shuddering on the last waves of bliss, she sat up, body tightening around him with the movement. He grasped hold of her and pulled her against him and they panted together against his car, embracing tightly, her breasts heaving against his chest. His cock started to soften and sag as they cuddled and he felt suddenly tired and more than ready for bed. One little porn princess naked beside him of course.

Tommy sighed happily and pressed soft kisses to his neck, her lips a caress that made him shiver. “Take me home, Johnny, please?”

So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts please, especially about Robby's appearance here! I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> subscribe to be notified of when this fic is updated! there is so much more story yet to come. I'm finding my new process of small daily word goals to be so helpful to making consistent progress. I am writing most days of the week and it's helping keep me in the rhythm and the ideas continuously coming in. new chapters will come out every 2-3 weeks or so.
> 
> I know some were wanting to see Tommy's immediate reaction to the revelation of Kreese - I make certain decisions to keep the narrative moving, but rest assured - she very much has a reaction and that will be explored in chapters to come. 
> 
> I so very much hope my current readers are enjoying how this story is progressing and thank you for your continued energy and time. new readers - wonderful to have you onboard and thank you as well! I absolutely love to get your comments with your thoughts and reactions. please kudos, bookmark and subscribe. have a wonderful week!


End file.
